Reliance
by Zany the Nerd
Summary: What started out as simply answering a distress signal quickly spirals into something much greater for Luke Skywalker. When hit with a strange energy wave, Luke finds himself in the body of his eight year old self stuck with Darth Vader, who has also had a bit of de-aging himself. Now Luke and Vader must work together to find out who is responsible while remaining low key.
1. Distress Beacon

**_Reliance_**

 ** _AN:_** _Let me start out by saying_ _I love Vader and Luke's father/son relationship. I love it so much in fact that I decided to try my hand at writing it. This story is formed from my own self indulgence as I am a bit of a sucker for de-aging (when done right). What started out as a drabble somehow evolved into a multi-chapter story. Hope you enjoy it!_

 **Chapter One: The Distress Beacon**

"Artoo, quit complaining. I know what I am doing." Or at least that is what Luke Skywalker kept telling himself. After all, what he was doing probably wouldn't be considered the smartest thing by most people's standards. He could practically hear Leia scolding him for risking the mission, and his life, for what could very well be a trap.

But Luke just could not ignore the distress signal his X-Wing had picked up not too long ago. It was only a little ways off course from his destination of Corellia where he was to rendezvous with Lando and Chewie. This detour should not take too long and who knows, it might be someone who by offering aid to, could in turn help the alliance.

"According to the radar, the signal is coming from the outskirts of Adana. Do you know anything about that planet, Artoo?" The droid gave a low whistle and Luke shrugged, "Me either, I wonder if-"

But the young Jedi never got to finish for it was that moment the lights on his console started flashing out in warning, "There seems to be a large ship we're picking up. Maybe they are here to answer the distress beacon too?" Luke seriously doubted that though, the ship was large enough to be one of the Imperial fleet's.

Luke's blood turned to ice as the ship came into view; it was a Super Star Destroyer, and not just any one at that. It was the Executor, Vader's ship. That brought to mind far too fresh memories of the revelation on Cloud City.

 _"What's Fa- Vader doing out here?"_ Luke thought to himself.

The astromech let out a series of beeps which Luke read in basic on the monitor, "No we can't leave. The ship with the distress beacon should be really close. Look! There it is!" Floating right on the atmospheric perimeter of the green planet was an odd ship. "Artoo, we need to turn all power down low. That should help us stay undetected by the Executor's scopes." He hoped it would anyway.

"Alright, patch me into their communications system, we gotta make this quick and get out of here."

After waiting a moment, Artoo whistled as the connection was established, "This is-uh-Owen Lars, I've picked up your distress signal and want to know what your situation is?" Static was the only response he received.

Luke licked his lips, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. The force was starting to stir in warning.

"Okay we should probably get out of here and contact Leia, she'll want to know about that Super Star Destroyer. At least this wasn't a complete waste." That's when the odd ship started lighting up.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Luke said starting to flip the power back up in the thrusters. "Let's get out of here before-"

On instinct Luke yanked his fighter to the left as a laser blast flew past the spot he was last in. Too late, the Star Destroyer had taken notice of their presence and had wasted no time in deploying several TIEs.

"Artoo transfer power into rear shields; looks like this isn't going to be as quick as I thought."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Darth Vader stood with his arms crossed on the command deck of the Executor. They had arrived in the Deep Core not long ago and were preparing shuttles for departure to Adana. Vader hated it out here where the dark matter was so concentrated that it warped the functioning of space. Even the planets located here did not feel stable.

He would make sure these "negotiations" would go by swiftly and smoothly. He had more important matters to contend with, namely collecting his son that had eluded his grasp not long ago on Bespin. The rejection had been….disheartening at first, but Vader was not a man to give up so easily. Rest assured Skywalker would be at his side, one way or another.

"Lord Vader, the ship with the distress signal you told us to monitor, there uh appears to be some activity. It is seems to be….pulsing sir."

Vader turned his gaze to the twitching officer, "Explain."

"Uh well, it is emitting slight waves of energy. We are uh not quite sure what is happening."

Vader loathed such quivering pests like this man. How did someone lacking a backbone even work his way up to the command deck?

They had picked up the mysterious ship on their scopes upon nearing Adana's atmosphere. It was sending out a distress signal but that was not the Empire's problem. Vader had more important matters to contend with than what was probably just some imbecile who did not realize how to operate a ship in the Deep Core. At least that had been the Sith's initial thinking, but now was the time to inspect its presence.

"Launch our fighters to investigate. If given any trouble do not hesitate to destroy it."

"My Lord, we have detected another ship. It had slipped past our radars; it looks to be one of the rebels' fighters."

This got Vader's attention, what was the Rebel Alliance doing out in the heart of the galaxy? And why was the ship not with a group?

"Capture the ship, we shall see what this Rebel is doing out here."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luke out maneuvered one of the fighters, looping behind it and destroying the ship with one well aimed shot, "We got him!"

Two more TIEs stayed glued to his tail, not as easily being shaken. "Artoo, what do you say we high tail it out of here before they send reinforcements? Time we hit light speed."

But when Luke pushed the button to enter into hyperspace, a loud bang resounded and his ship briefly jostled.

 _Blast, that doesn't sound good. Did my hyperdrive die?_

Artoo screamed, "Right! I'll worry about the TIE's you focus on seeing what went wrong with our jump!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vader stood with his arms crossed as he watched the Imperial fighters start to close in around the X-Wing. The pilot had done well holding his own but he would be overwhelmed by sheer numbers soon enough. The Dark Lord watched the ship lurch, and suspected the fool had tried to make the jump to hyperspace.

" _Blast, that doesn't sound good. Did my hyperdrive die?"_ Vader froze at the familiar voice that had been carried across the force. The voice of the young, untrained Jedi. The voice of Luke Skywalker, his son. The boy probably did not even realize that he was projecting his thoughts.

Without any thought he ordered all fighters to return to the ship, "I will deal with this rebel myself."

He would not put his son's life in just any pilot's hands. No, this was something Vader would do personally, "Prepare my personal ship and get the tractor beam online. I will lead him this way."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Huh? That's strange, all the fighters are retreating?" Luke mumbled with furrowed brows. "Any luck with that hyperdrive?" the Jedi took a minute to read the translation before huffing, "Well everything can't be fine if it's not working!"

 _"Son, what are you doing in this part of space?"_

Luke's eyes slowly widened and his stomach churned at the deep, condescending voice that resounded in his head. Looking up from the gauges, the pilot saw an Advanced TIE fighter flying full speed at him.

Letting out a curse in Huttese, Luke pushed his ship as fast as it could go, "Artoo, I could really use lightspeed right about now!"

 _"There is no use resisting, son."_ That gave Luke an odd sense of deja-vu, but he did his best to ignore the voice that was invading his mind. Instead he focused on trying to escape.

There was no denying that Vader was a master pilot. No amount of spinning, looping, or spiraling could shake the Sith. Vader's ship started advancing on Luke's side, causing him to steer his X-Wing towards the now active mystery ship.

Without warning the craft that had seemed to come to life, let out a loud whine before firing off a wide, purple energy wave!

Luke knew he had no chance in avoiding it, "Artoo, brace yourself!" The wave hit seconds later causing his ship to shutter. All the lights in the cockpit flickered out as the X-Wing lost all power, "Artoo are you okay?"

But there was no response; it seemed his friend had lost power as well. Luke tried restarting the systems but nothing happened; they were sitting ducks. Oh no, this was bad. That meant that Vader could…

Twisting around as far as the harness would let him, Luke looked over his shoulder to see Vader's ship floating dead as well. He let out a sigh of relief, but knew he was on borrowed time before the Executor sent out men to pick them up. Now if he could just….just…..Luke froze. Flexing his hands the young Jedi wondered at the odd tingling sensation that started from the tips of his fingers and was spreading to the rest of his body. The tingling turned to burning.

Luke squeezed his eyes shut at the searing, hot pain that followed. His bones seemed to be trying to implode. He only barely registered the sound of someone screaming and it took a moment to realize it was him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vader remained calm as the wave crashed over his and Luke's fighters. He even remained calm when his ship's power mysteriously shut off, but he did feel a little unnerved when he noticed both fighters were floating towards Adana's gravitational pull. And without the ships operating…the landing was sure to be a rough one.

Something suddenly felt off. His face felt as though thousands of needles were pricking at it. Vader braced himself as an onslaught of pain he could only compare to his experience on Mustafar spread across his body.

This would complicate things. He had to overcome this discomfort while trying to use the force to guide both his son's and his own craft down to the ground safely.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gritting his teeth together, Luke squinted through the pain as his fighter tilted downwards and none too slowly started accelerating. He had been drawn into the planet's gravitational pull. Hands shaking, Luke gripped the control stick knowing if he was to survive this he would have to work through the pain and guide his shuttle down.

Using his dwindling strength Luke yanked the stick back, straightening the ship from its perilous nose dive. Even though he had steadied his craft, he could see he was quickly approaching the forest that seemed to spread out for miles in every direction; there would be no avoiding it. He would have to try and slow down his ship or else he would soon make a nasty stain.

Luke could feel the ship starting to slow, almost as if an invisible hand had grabbed it. But he had no time to ponder it for he grunted as a particularly sharp pain shot through his head causing the edges of his vision to go dark. No, he could not pass out, not yet. Mentally shaking it off he tried to focus on the task at hand, reaching out through the force (just as Yoda had taught him) he felt the ship around him and began to tug on it. He could feel the ship responding by slowing its decent more. Luke's breaths were short and shaky; he wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer.

The ship broke through the canopy of the forest, roughly jostling Luke around in his seat. The harness, which had just a few minutes ago kept him strapped snugly in his seat, now felt loose? Branches snapped and scrapped against the viewport and Luke couldn't see a thing, relying on the force to help guide him down.

The X-Wing made impact with the ground and began skidding along the surface. The antagonizing pain reached its peak and Luke at last succumbed to darkness.

 **AN: There you have it folks, chapter one! And before anyone says anything, I am taking artistic liberties with how the Deep Core operates. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think in reviews, should I keep posting or never let the rest of it see the light of day? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Not Quite the Same

Vader opened his eyes, he must have blacked out after ensuring he and his son's ships had come to a stop. Inspecting his surroundings, the Dark Lord saw nothing but dark billows of smoke. Reaching up for the exit hatch, Vader slowly lifted himself out of the remains of his TIE, his muscles groaning at the movement. His feet touched the ground and instantly Vader realized something was…not right. But he did not have time to worry about that right now, he needed to check on his son.

Not too far away from his wrecked fighter, was what was left of his son's X-Wing, half buried in dirt. The wings on the right side were completely snapped off, the front crunched in, and the upper half of a tree lay on its top. Hesitantly, Vader reached out and felt his son's ever bright force signature from the inside. He had survived the crash, but that did not stop the concern that his son could be in just as bad condition as his fighter.

Vader quickly approached it and used the force to remove the tree and looked inside the smoking vessel. The sight that his eyes fell upon was enough to cause the powerful Sith Lord to freeze in confusion. At first it looked as if there was nothing but a helmet and a pile of clothes in the pilot's seat, but upon a closer look, he realized the clothing was being worn by a child far too small for them. The child was slouched over unconscious in the chair, the overly large helmet obscuring half his face.

Darth Vader just stared at the unconscious boy that sat where his son should be. But that was not right, was it? This boy shared his son's force signature meaning only one thing. This boy was his son, this was Luke Skywalker.

Now the question remained of how he got into such a state. Climbing on the remaining wing, Vader used the force to tear off the door and reached in unbuckling his son from the loose harness. Far more careful than anyone would believe the Sith capable of, Vader lifted his child out of the cockpit. Cradling the boy in his arms, he moved away from the two wrecked fighters. He walked quite a ways before the distance pleased him. Focusing his attention on his son, he tossed the annoying helmet off his head, revealing the youth's face.

The boy looked about six, maybe seven it was hard to say. Even at his actual age of twenty-two he look far younger than his years. More than likely the boy was eight. Other than some baby fat that remained on his face the boy's build was scrawny. Along the lower part of his son's jaw was a small scrape from which blood tricked down. But that seemed to be the worst of the damage. The boy was battered, and had a severe age reduction, but was otherwise in relatively good health.

Vader's thoughts went to the ship that had fired the strange energy wave. Could that have been the cause of Luke's current predicament? If that was the case why did it only affect him? The Dark Lord's back stiffened. What if it did not only affect him? He waited through two breath cycles before reaching a hand behind his mask. This could be dangerous, especially if his theory was incorrect, but there was only one way to find out.

Vader unlatched the mask and was greeted with the familiar hiss that accompanied it. He drew it away and his lungs-his good, perfectly functioning lungs- drew in breath on their own. He felt the remaining arm that was balancing Luke start to slacken and immediately tightened his grip causing the boy to let out a small yelp. Looking at the mask he saw the reflection of a man from a lifetime ago staring back at him.

The little form in his arm began to stir. This was certainly to be interesting. His son let out a groan and his hand, obscured by his too long sleeve, rose to his forehead. Blue eyes fluttered open and locked on with Vader's own identical ones. There were a few moments of pause as the child tried to process what was going on before his eyes went wide in alarm. Curling a fist he punched Vader in the face before rolling out of his loosened hold. Hitting the ground, Luke tried to stand to run but tripped over his flight suit. Vader straightened, unfazed by the hit.

Indeed things would certainly be interesting.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The first thing Luke was aware of was the sense that his body had been trampled by a Bantha. He let out a groan as he gripped his aching head. He felt like he was swaddled in some weird blanket, but that couldn't be right, he wasn't at the Rebel base was he? Slowly opening his eyes he looked up and the first thing that he saw was a pair of blue eyes staring him down. Luke's heart stopped as he realized he was in some stranger's arms. Without a second thought Luke smashed his fist against the man's face and began to squirm wildly until he was released from the grip. Landing on all fours, the Jedi pushed himself off the ground to make some distance between the man and him, but whatever he was twisted in prevented him from doing so. He fell face first back into the dirt. Just what was he tangled in? Looking down he saw his flight suit…sort of? It was enormous. What was going on?

"Luke calm down." The stranger demanded. The voice was by no means familiar but the commanding tone definitely was.

Turning around, Luke's jaw dropped. He was staring at a helmet less Vader. He thought his father had needed that to breath? He tried to say something but words failed him. On instinct his hand went down to his belt where he knew his lightsaber to be, but he grasped at air. That's right, he had lost his weapon on Bespin…

Vader took a step towards him and Luke instinctively scooted back, "Don't come any-"

He froze and Vader just continued to stare at him. Who had said that? That high pitched voice couldn't have come from him could it? He looked down at himself again, for the first time really taking in what he saw. His flight suit sagged and extended past his limbs. Pulling back his sleeve, Luke blinked at the small hand. What was going on?

"It was the ship." Vader said pulling Luke from his thoughts, "It has affected us both physically."

That's right; he had been answering a distress signal when the Imperials discovered him. Then that ship had thrown out some power wave and he had been in pain and then…he must have crashed.

"W-where's my ship." Luke cringed at the juvenile voice that came out of his mouth.

"The wreckage of your fighter is of no concern. The vehicle is unstable and could possibly explode. There is no reason to go back."

"Artoo! I've got to get Artoo!" Luke tried standing again but the meddlesome suit prevented it.

Vader knelt down on one knee and grabbed the boy's arm, which Luke instantly tried to pull away but the iron grip wouldn't allow it. Vader began rolling back the sleeve.

"I can do that myself, thanks." Luke said quite crossed.

"Then by all means, my son, do so, but stop flopping about like a beached dianoga."

Luke glared at his father, but continued to roll up his sleeves and pant legs. With the task done Luke was finally able to stand on his own two feet. It was then he realized just how short he had become. Vader had already been a terrifyingly tall figure, but now he completely towered over him. Looking up, Luke examined his father's face. He instantly recognized that he had inherited his father's eyes and chin. He had brown hair that reached his shoulders and slightly flared out at the bottom. His face looked to be that of a man in his thirties, but was without a doubt battle worn as a scar across his eye clearly showed.

It was strange actually seeing the man under the mask, he had never really thought about anything or anyone being concealed behind the dark lenses. Vader had been nothing more than the monster that'd killed his father until recently; now, Luke wasn't sure what to think of him. He was still a murderer of hundreds and an enemy to the Rebellion. Just because he learned and accepted that this man was his father did not change the fact that they were still on opposing sides of the war.

"I need to get my astromech." Luke demanded, shaking himself of his thoughts.

"No, we are leaving this place. The Faust city will be about a day's journey and we will not be wasting daylight retrieving some silly droid."

Luke felt his temper flare, "Artoo is more than just a droid, he's a friend!"

"That he may be, but his power is shut off the same as our ships correct?"

"Well-"

"Am I mistaken?"

"No but-"

"Then we would have to carry him during our journey, hindering our progress."

"Who says I am even going with you!"

"That is not for you to decide, young one. Besides, in your current state I doubt you could handle being on your own especially on a foreign planet."

Luke bristled, he already felt awkward being in a child's body. Did his father really have to be so condescending?

"Watch me." Luke said marching off in the direction he hoped his X-Wing was in.

"Luke, stop!"

"I am going to get Artoo."

"I said STOP."

Luke froze mid-step as he felt glued into place. Luke grinded his teeth knowing this was Vader's doing, "Father let me go!"

"Silence. Do you hear that?"

Luke listened for a moment, "No, I don't hear anything."

"Precisely, the forest is too quiet." Vader said, casting his gaze to the tops of the trees, "Do you not feel it in the force? Something is wrong."

Vader replaced his mask on his face and the sound of his breathing once again filled the quiet. They stood there like that for a few moments and Luke was about to start demanding again that he be released when Vader abruptly charged him. The boy panicked, had he pushed Vader too far? Was the man about to finish him off? He tried to move away and found the force was still keeping him frozen in place. Too Luke's surprise, his father did not pull out a lightsaber and end him. No, instead he scooped him up into his arms and made a dash through the woods.

Luke squirmed in the hold, "Father, what are you doing!"

"Something is coming this way. We must retreat."

"What about Artoo! I can't leave him. You run and I'll go back and get him myself!"

"Do not be a fool, son!" Vader scolded ducking below a low branch, "Besides….the droid has a tendency of surviving particularly impossible situations."

Luke stared into his father's mask. How would he know something like that? He was about to ask when a low deep moan was heard off in the distance.

"W-what was that?" Luke questioned, unconsciously gripping his father a little tighter.

"I am not sure."

Luke blanched, "You don't know? I think we can take on whatever creature is after us."

"And what if it is not a beast we are contending with?"

That made Luke nervous, if not an animal then what? The boy looked over his father's shoulders squinting to catch a glimpse of something. Sweat dripped down his face which he wiped away with his forearm.

"Is it getting warmer?"

"My suit is equipped with a cooling system. I cannot tell." Vader said sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Well it feels like it is getting hotter by the second."

Vader was thoughtful for a moment, "Then we must hurry."

It was strange, Luke never thought of the infamous Darth Vader running away from anything. He guessed there were some things that even made Sith nervous. Luke continued to look over Vader's shoulder and finally spotted something! A bright orange light began illuminating off of the trees.

"Wait I think I see something?"

The light started growing brighter and more intense. Terror struck Luke as what looked like red and yellow tendrils began seeping out of the woods behind them.

Wide eyed, Luke whispered a curse that Han had often used, "It's a forest fire!" he yelled over the roar of the flames.

The inferno began swallowing the trees and bushes behind them; they needed to find some cover and fast. Luke could feel the heat begin to burn his face. Ducking his head down, he used his father for cover. Closing his eyes Luke reached out through the force looking for some kind of sanctuary. Biting his lip he concentrated harder until finally he felt something.

"Father if we go that way there should be something we can use to shield ourselves!" Luke said, finishing with a series of coughs caused from inhaling the smoky air.

"I am aware."

Of course he was, _"Thanks for sharing that information."_ Luke thought annoyed.

In the distance, Luke spotted the slightly hidden entrance to the cave they had sensed, if they could just make it there before the flames reached them…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vader could feel the flames licking at the back of his heels as Luke's coughs became more consistent. He was almost there; he would not give up now! He was not going to let his son be killed by some measly fire or, force forbid, be confined to a suit like he was…had been? It mattered not, he was almost there and would not allow that to happen.

"Father!" Luke yelled between gasps for air and he knew that meant the flames were upon them.

Pressing his hand against the back of Luke's head, he forced the child against his shoulder and tightened his grip. Using the force, he leaped forward into the cave's entrance and rolled into a crouched position. Throwing up one hand, he used the force to shield the two of them from any flame that dared to stray into the cavern.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, the flames ceased and Vader lowered his hand. All was quiet once again save for Luke's short, audible breaths.

"You can put-" Luke tried to say with a hoarse voice, but was overcome by another fit of coughs.

"Stop talking and regulate your breathing."

It looked like the child was going to argue for a moment before he relented and focused on gaining back his breath. Vader watched as Luke shifted uncomfortably in his hold. Even at the age of eight, his son still reminded him of…her. He saw her in his petite build, in his fiery passion for justice.

Vader's fist tightened, he had to think about something other than her. He moved his attention onto Luke's condition. His hair was plastered to his head from sweat and he looked slightly ill from the lack of oxygen. The boy should begin feeling fine in the next few minutes, then they would set out for Zidanta.

"Um…you can put me down now." Luke mumbled. Vader took note of the bright red shade Luke's face had become. The boy felt manhandled. The Sith Lord's mouth curved up in an amused smirk as he set the boy down.

Vader removed his mask once more, the novelty of not being forced to wear it still fresh.

"Why do you wear that?"

Vader looked down, clearly puzzled by the question.

Luke shuffled his feet nervously under the intense gaze, "Why do you wear that suit?"

"In my…older form I require it to help me breath."

"So years ago you didn't have to wear it? What happened?"

He scowled at the question, "Obi-Wan. Now no more questions."

Luke let out a frustrated sigh, "Well can you at least tell me where we are going?"

"To Zidanta, the city inhabited by Faust."

Luke nodded and walked to the mouth of the cave where he stopped and gasped, "The vegetation! It's already growing back."

Vader joined him and watched the little bits of green as they sprouted from the ground, "This system's environment is very different from those residing in the inner and outer rim. These woods regularly experience intense forces of nature like the fire, therefore have adapted to growing back at a rapid pace. Now come along, it's time we began moving."

"Listen-uh- father, thank you for, you know, getting me out of there, but I have got to go back and get Artoo."

 _"This again? The child does not relent."_ Vader thought in frustration.

"I do not recall ever giving you a choice. As I told you before, you are accompanying me and that is final."

"You said so yourself that these woods are intense and unpredictable! I can't leave him!"

"Your droid is made from durasteel, he will be able to withstand these conditions! You on the other hand, will not."

"That's unfair!"

"You will cooperate. Do not think me above rendering you unconscious for the rest of our journey."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luke felt his face heat up in embarrassment and anger. He hated feeling so weak and powerless. In the end he had no choice. Fighting would just lead to him being knocked out and the last thing Luke wanted was to be was unaware of what was going on in Vader's company. Fists clenched at his sides, he looked down in surrender.

His father nodded in approval and began walking, his helmet tucked under his arm, "Good, we leave now."

Luke gave a final, solemn look over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Artoo." With his head hanging down in defeat Luke marched behind his father.

 **AN: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one! Your enthusiasm really make me happy. I am having a blast writing this. I am going to be trying to post weekly, but with college eating up most of my time we will just have to wait and see. Please continue to let me know what you think.**


	3. A Little Bit of Bonding

For so long Luke had dreamed of his father. He had been so jealous growing up of the other children who had one and they never seemed to realize just how lucky they were. Luke had imagined his father to be a great hero, willing to face anything and always looking to give a helping hand. He had wished more than anything that one day his father would appear and take him on great adventures with him. Well, wasn't it just his luck that he got his wish, only that "hero of a father" turned out to be the famously, cold hearted Darth Vader.

He had yet to tell any of his friends about the relation. For the longest time he had been trying to cope with it himself. Then, recently, when he finally accepted the undeniable truth, he feared his friends turning against him. What if they thought he was a spy? Or perhaps assumed he would turn out just like his father? But now Luke just wondered if he would ever get the chance to even see his friends again.

He physically shook his head. No, that wouldn't happen, there was still hope. He could escape his father, pick up Artoo, and get back to the rebellion. There they could try and get him back to his normal age. Ugh if Han knew his current predicament he'd be laughing his head off. Luke's heart sank a little at the thought of his friend whose whereabouts were currently unknown. The last they had heard was he was in a bounty hunter named Boba Fett's possession and was on his way to Jabba's Palace.

"When we arrive at the city, I will have some of my men retrieve your droid."

Luke snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the back of his father's head. Was he trying to…console him?

"Um, thanks?" Luke said with a cocked eyebrow.

There was an awkward silence after that in which Luke focused on not letting Vader get too far ahead of him. One of Vader's steps equaled three of his. He wished he had inherited Vader's height, but even more than that he wished to be his actual age again.

"Why were you out this deep in space, Luke?"

The question took Luke off guard and he stiffened, "I'm not going to tell you anything!"

Vader threw a look over his shoulder, "Do not be foolish, this is not an interrogation to find out about your rebel friends."

Staring into his father's eyes Luke could sense the truth in that statement, but he still found it hard to tell him anything, "I was…answering that distress signal from the ship that blasted us."

Through the force, Luke could feel Vader's rage spike as the man stopped and turned to face him, "And you did not think it could be a trap? You have a bounty on your head so enormous half the galaxy is searching for you and you thought it clever to help some stranger?"

"A bounty you placed!" Luke said stopping as well, "And I did put into consideration it could be a trap, but it could have also really been someone in trouble! What was I supposed to do? Ignore it?"

"Yes. Look what has become of you as a result." Vader pinched the bridge of his nose, "How you have managed to survive this long I do not know."

"Yeah well, you got de-aged too." Even to him it sounded juvenile.

They glared at each other for another minute before Vader spun around on his heel and resumed walking, "Come, we have more ground to cover."

"Yes sir." Luke said rolling his eyes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vader wiped the sweaty bangs away from his face. Hair, it was strange having it back. Casting a glance over his shoulder Vader could physically see his son's weariness. Luke's eyes were half lidded and his chin rested against his chest as he trudged along behind him. The boy looked ready to fall over any minute if not given the opportunity to rest. Taking into account the boy's short stature, four hours of walking would be enough to exhaust him.

Stopping, he fully turned around to face his son, who did not take notice and ran straight into him. The boy lost his balance and on instinct Vader shot out his hand, grabbing the child's arm. His son really needed rest if he was this unaware of his surroundings. Luke regained his balance and looked up at him, shock and embarrassment apparent on his face. Vader had to admit, it was slightly entertaining seeing the child get so worked up about things like this.

"We are stopping here for the night." He released the boy's arm, "I will go gather wood. I will not be far, you stay here, understood."

Plopping onto the ground, Luke nodded his head yes, his blond bangs falling into his eyes. Vader did not fear his son running off for the child was beat and even if he tried, he would not get far.

The woods were almost fully grown back now. He heard Luke earlier in their travel mumble in awe as the entire forest grew around them. At one point in his life, Vader might have seen the beauty in such a thing but after traveling the galaxy nothing seemed to hold that same marveling sensation.

As he collected the wood, Vader came across a jogan fruit bush. Vader had his suit constantly providing him with nutrients, Luke, on the other hand, had eaten nothing for hours; he would probably be hungry. Plucking a fruit, a thought occurred to him. There was nothing preventing him from eating anymore. That was a freedom he had missed, the dignity of being able to eat without the aid of feeding tubes. Deciding to indulge himself this once, he grabbed a second fruit.

Luke jolted up at Vader's return. His guess was the boy had dozed off. Using the force, he placed the wood in a pile before lighting it.

Vader turned his attention to his son, "Here, eat this." He held out the fruit to the boy who took it, examined it, and looked back up at his father with skepticism.

"I did not drug the fruit, son. There would be little point in that as I already have the power to get you to do what I desire." Luke looked ready to fight, but Vader held up a hand, "Luke, please indulge me this. It has been a long day and I would rather not spend the rest of it quarreling."

Luke looked down at his feet, almost appearing ashamed. Why did the boy have to be so difficult and think he was out to destroy him at every given opportunity? Then again, he did not really give him any reason not to think that. He had been the one to sever his hand.

There was another awkward silence in which the two just watched the fire.

"Where I grew up, they had this kind of fruit." Luke began hesitantly, "It was one of the only ones able to grow in the harsh conditions."

Vader had done his research; he knew the boy had grown up on that wrenched, sand covered rock called Tatooine. But why was his son mentioning this? Was he trying to…hold some form of conversation?

"Is that so?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luke watched as the fire danced before him. Personally he had dealt with enough fire today to last a lifetime. He turned his gaze up to his father who had knelt down across from him. When Vader had appeared exasperated with him over not eating the fruit Luke had felt a little guilty and force knew why! The man didn't deserve a lick of trust from him. But at the same time, he could hear that tiny voice belonging to his Aunt Beru in the back of his mind, scolding him for being so impolite.

He supposed if he thought really hard about it, his father had, in some ways, been a big help today. Without him he would have still been zapped by that weird ray, but only he'd be here alone. And while at first that seemed a good thing, he would also more than likely be dead from that fire earlier. Even if he had sensed it there was no way he could have out run it in this body, not to mention he would have no idea of where to go.

Running a hand through his hair he supposed he could try to be a little…nicer. Even if it was to Vader.

"Where I grew up, they had this kind of fruit." Luke said slowly. Vader looked at him like he had grown an extra head, but he continued, "It was one of the only ones able to grow in the harsh conditions."

There was a pause before Vader answered, "Is that so?"

Luke nodded and took a bite of the fruit. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until then and abruptly began scarfing down the remainder of the jogan.

His father took a slow bite from his own fruit and closed his eyes, appearing to savor it.

"You like jogan that much?"

"It is not one of my preferred foods, but after two decades of not being able to eat anything even jogans taste like a four course meal."

Was that humor? This day just kept getting weirder and weirder, "You couldn't eat?"

"No." Vader said bluntly.

Luke sensed the conversation turning for the worst so he quickly back pedaled, "So I told you what I was doing out here, but you never said why you were here?"

"I came to this system to negotiate with the Faust."

"Negotiate what?"

"It is of no concern to you."

"What? Come on, you said so yourself that I'm stuck with you. If there is no chance in my escape what's the harm in telling me."

"Simple, because I said so."

Okay, Luke was attempting to be reasonable, but his father wasn't even trying. Why did he have to be so frustrating!

"But, I suppose there would be no harm in telling you." Luke was pretty sure Vader did that on purpose to rile him up if the small smirk was anything to go by, "The Empire has been contacted by the Faust in Zidanta. They claim to have created a hyperdrive capable of flying through the Deep Core."

"Huh?" Luke said intelligently.

"Luke, you are aware that hyperdrives do not work in the Deep Core?"

"Well, this may be the first time I'm hearing about it."

"The rebels sent you into the Deep Core and you were not aware of that very important bit of information?"

"I told you, they didn't send me here! I was just answering the distress signal while I was on my way to…somewhere else."

"Then allow me to educate you. All across the galaxy there is a substance known as dark matter, but here in the Deep Core it is found in higher concentration. So high in fact, that it does not allow for hyperspace travel."

Luke was a pilot why was this the first time he was hearing about this? He felt like a naive farm boy now more than ever.

"That explains why my jump failed this morning."

"Indeed it does."

Both were quiet for a moment before Luke continued, "So have the, Faust was it, found a way to jump through dark matter."

"So they say. I am here to come to an agreement with the Faust to manufacture such hyperdrives for the Empire."

Another thing to worry about; Luke would make sure Leia was aware of this next time he saw her, whenever that would be. He rubbed his itchy eyes with a balled fist feeling them begin to droop. A few hours of walking shouldn't tire him out to the extent it did. He hoped they would find a way to change back. For the most part he had a good childhood, but he had no desire to relive it.

"You don't think we'll be stuck like this? In these bodies I mean."

"Make no mistake, my son, I will hunt down whoever was responsible for the ship that did this."

Luke cringed at the harsh tone. He hoped his father would not kill whoever did do this to them. He went to vocalize that thought when an unexpected yawn interrupted him.

"Go to sleep, my son. You will need your rest, tomorrow we reach the city. I will keep watch."

Luke didn't need to be told twice, now with his stomach full he could feel sleep tugging at him. Something in the force told him his father would not try anything while he slept. Lying down with his head resting on his arm, Luke looked at his father.

"Wake me up in a little while and I'll take over the watch."

Vader just shook his head, "No Luke, I will meditate and get all the rest I need."

"You can do that?" Luke said trying to fight sleep just a bit longer.

"Yes, I will teach you how in the future, but for now sleep."

With that said Luke found he could no longer keep his eyes open and quickly drifted off to sleep, unaware his father had helped him along with a little force suggestion.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The morning came quickly and the fire had long since died. Luke continued to slumber peacefully curled under the cape Vader had draped over him at some point during the night. Dawn had broken though and Vader knew it was time to wake his son. He knelt down beside the boy and gently started to lift his cape. Luke though fisted the fabric tighter and curled into it further. Vader let out a frustrated sigh before switching tactics. Instead he placed a hand on the small of Luke's back a lightly shook.

Luke grunted and slowly opened his eyes. Fear struck him at seeing Vader, but his mind quickly recalled the prior day's events and he simply mumbled, "Oh right…"

Yawning Luke sat up, the cape slithering off of him which Vader collected. Luke watched curiously as he reattached it.

"You gave me that last night?"

"Of course, you were shivering and I was in no need of it."

"Oh, thanks." Luke said awkwardly scratching the back of his head, "So off to Zidanta then?"

"Yes, it should not be much farther from here."

"What are we going to do when we get there?"

"I shall continue with my original mission then I will get back in contact with the men aboard the Executor."

"I guess we better get started then." Luke said taking the lead.

 **AN: Sorry this chapter is a bit on the shorter side, the next one is a lot longer. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed. They really fuel my desire to write. In the next chapter father and son reach the city where things don't go quite as planned.**


	4. Zidanta

"There, off in the distance, that is Zidanta." Vader said pointing.

"Wow, the buildings are really tall!"

"I am sure they appear that way to you."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean."

"I am merely stating that through a child's eyes most things seem quite sizable."

"Sorry we all can't be the size of gundarks." Luke huffed; his height was clearly an insecurity, now more than ever.

Vader had made sure today to pace his steps, so the child did not have to jog to stay at his side. For the most part their journey had been a quiet one. Neither he nor his son were much of conversationalists.

At last they arrived at their destination. Taking one last deep breath, Vader replaced the helmet on his head.

"Why are you wearing that again?" Luke asked.

"I do not yet want people to know about our predicament and my appearance demands a great deal of respect." Vader said continuing onward.

"More like scares people into listening." Luke said catching up with him.

Vader ignored that last comment and the two walked until they reached one of the city's gates. It was being maned by two Faust guards. Vader could tell by Luke's wide eyes it was the first time he had seen a Faust. They were lanky beings with elongated necks and ranged in skin color from pale blue to pale grey. The guards gripped their outdated blasters as Vader and Luke emerged from the woods.

"Luke, remain silent and stay behind me." Vader said in a hushed voice, walking ahead of his son.

"Halt! Who are you and what is your business?"

"I am Lord Vader; I come here under direct orders from the Emperor himself. You were expecting me, were you not?"

The Sith Lord saw their eyes go wide as panic overcame them, "O-oh, yes! Lord Vader, we have been expecting you! We just, um, assumed you would be arriving at the landing bay." one of the guards said, casting several side glances at Luke. Protective instincts flooded through Vader and he stepped closer to his son.

"There were complications." Vader answered in a harsh tone. "Now do you plan on keeping me waiting?"

"Oh no, my Lord, please step this way." The guard said giving a low bow.

The second guard opened the gate as the first guided Vader inside. The Dark Lord motioned for his son to follow.

Entering the city, Vader's ears were assaulted with the sounds of the bustling streets. They must have entered into the business district. Vader would have to keep an eye on Luke; the boy could easily get separated in such a congested area. Luke seemed to have the same thing in mind as he moved closer to Vader's side.

Zidanta could hardly be considered modern. The venders varied from tent like structures to crudely made buildings. Strange to think a revolutionary piece of technology would come from here of all places.

"Welcome to Zidanta." The guard said, yelling to be heard over the locale, "This section of the city is mainly used for business. You will find all you need here including our one of a kind herbs made from the fast regenerative plants that grow just outside the city walls."

"I do not recall asking for a tour." Vader said quickly silencing the Faust, "But if you insist on being useful, then lead me to the nearest tailor." Vader could feel Luke's gaze turn up to him in question.

The guard swallowed nervously, "Yes, follow me this way."

People started as they walked past, their mouths dropping in shock; some even quickly diving out of their way. He was certain they looked like an odd pair, the infamous right hand to the Emperor and a scruffy looking child. Vader could feel through the force Luke's discomfort at all the attention. Vader had learned long ago to ignore the gawking.

The guard must have realized what was good for him because he remained quiet as he led them down several different streets until they reached a small building.

"You will wait out here." Vader said pointing to the guard before entering the establishment, Luke in toe.

"As you wish." The guard said as the door slammed shut in his face.

Tiny hands wrapped around his own larger one and pulled him to a stop. Vader looked down at a very confused Luke.

"What is it?" They had a tight schedule to keep. Vader wanted to get off this planet as soon as possible so they could begin investigating what happened to them.

"What are we doing? I thought you had to meet with the people in charge here?"

"I do, but in the mean time you will be getting fitted with more suitable attire. Your current ones do nothing but draw undesired attention and hinder your mobility."

Luke glanced down at his sagging flight suit, "I won't argue with you there."

The small shop was filled with premade outfits on display and fabrics varying in color and texture. From of a back room, a female Faust sauntered out. It was an older woman with a strange pair of multi-lensed glasses. She blanched at Vader and Luke, her eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"Oh my." She said under her breath before adding in a louder voice, "Lord Vader, here in my store, what an unexpected, and I do mean unexpected, surprise." Taking off her glasses she began wiping them on her sleeve, "To what do I owe this honor?"

"The boy here needs new garments. I expect you to be able to produce something quickly."

The woman was nervous, he could sense it, but she managed to keep her outer appearance calm, "Well, my Lord, you have come to the right place, but as we are not use to having many visitors all my readymade clothes are created with Faust children's builds in mind. This boy is a bit smaller."

"I see." This would be a setback, but there was little other option, his son needed clothes, "Then I commission you to create a suitable outfit for him. Make sure it is durable and made by the time I return to collect him."

"My Lord, I am not a babysitter-" she seemed to rethink what she was about to say for she quickly added, "But for you I can make an exception."

Vader could practically feel the heat radiating from Luke's face.

"I will be in the back getting everything set up, just come on back whenever you are ready honey." She said overly sweetly to Luke.

When the woman disappeared Luke turned to Vader, "You're leaving me while you go off and make those 'negotiations?" he seemed offended at being left behind.

"We do not have time to wait around for this seamstress to size you and create new clothes." Vader said with crossed arms, "I will go talk with the Elders and retrieve you when I am finished."

Luke nodded in grudging understanding.

"And remember, Luke, be mindful of what you say."

"I'll try."

They stood awkwardly for a minute before Vader turned and exited. The guard was waiting where he left him.

"Take me to the Palace of the Elders."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luke watched his father exit. He was a little annoyed at not being able to go with Vader; he wanted to listen in on the deal. That way he'd have more information to bring back to the rebellion. At least that is what he told himself, but he couldn't ignore that little voice inside his head that said it was to spend more time with his father. He couldn't help but notice the strange bond that seemed to be forming between the two. Maybe that just came with traveling together. Vader was a huge enigma to him, one minute he is slicing off your hand and the next protecting you from a forest fire. Not for the first time Luke wondered why Vader had to be so confusing.

Shrugging, Luke walked into the back room where he saw the woman Faust waiting, "Are you ready?"

He nodded and stepped on the stool she motioned to. She promptly began measuring him, "This is an odd pair of clothes you are wearing, where did they come from?"

Oh gosh, the woman was prying. She'd figure she would ask him what she dare not ask Vader himself. What was he supposed to say?

"Well I-uh-I-"

"I never would have taken Vader as someone to have a child around." She interrupted, moving on to sizing his waist. "Where did he find you?"

This woman didn't hold back. Luke felt his temper begin to flare at the onslaught of questions.

"I-it's Imperial business."

She laughed at him, "Oh aren't you the cutest! What does Lord Vader want with a sweetheart like you?"

"You know," Luke began slyly, "With all the questions you're asking, people would think you're a spy for the Rebellion."

That got her to shut up. The woman paled and laughed hysterically, "W-what? No I would never- I was just-I was just making conversation. D-do you like tea?"

The rest of the fitting went by quickly and rather silently. As soon as she was done, the woman led him back out into the main room where she prepared him tea. When she gave him the cup her hands were physically shaking and she accidently poured half a bag of sugar into his drink. After apologizing profusely she returned to the back room where she began working on his clothes, leaving him to entertain himself.

Anyone who knew Luke was aware that patience was not one of his virtues. He had long since abandoned his undrinkable tea and was done flipping through the dull fashion holos left out for customers. He was just starting to doze off in his chair when the woman returned.

"All finished! Come try on your outfit, sweetie. It turned out quite excellent if I do say so myself."

In the changing room, Luke easily slipped out of his flight suit and into his new clothes. He stared into the faces of his multiple reflections. He now wore a tunic, trousers, and boots, all dyed an earthy beige. It was not a color he liked on him, but he wasn't picky. Besides he could not deny the outfit was very comfortable and must have been made from a pricy fabric.

This was the first time he had gotten a look at himself since the transformation, and it was bizarre. It was like staring at an old holograph of himself.

"Oh my, aren't you just the dashing, little man!" the lady said bursting into the room, apparently unfamiliar with the word privacy.

Luke gave her a forced smile, "Thanks, so how much do we owe you?"

"Not a credit, serving the Empire is payment enough." she let out another nervous laugh, "Now why don't you go wait in the front of the store for your-er- for Lord Vader to arrive? I'm sorry I don't have any toys, I'm not use to having to….entertain children."

Luke was beginning to think his face would always be glowing red, "Oh that's alright. I think I'll be fine."

"Just make sure you sit right down and don't cause any trouble."

"I won't." Luke answered, rolling his eyes and retaking his seat.

"I'll be in the back if you need me." And with that the old woman disappeared again.

As soon as he was sure the seamstress was settled back into her work, Luke slowly rose from his chair and made his way to the door. There was no way he was waiting for Vader to come back from a meeting that would take force knew how long. He would lay low and explore the city for a bit before returning here.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vader stood before a group of five old men, each adorning elaborate apparel and sitting in high back chairs.

"Lord Vader, on the behalf of Adana we would like to thank you for coming. We are sure you will be pleased with what we have to offer."

"For your sakes, I hope you are correct."

All the Faust seemed a bit taken aback except for the one in the middle, Elder Malsek, who kept his cool and continued speaking, "Oh I am quite sure you will be. As you know our planet, more specifically Zidanta, is not technologically advanced. In the recent years we have been working to change that. We started by building a university, housing some of the most brilliant minds in the galaxy, and are planning to eventually spread our updating to the rest of the city."

Vader had gathered as much on the way here. The outskirts of Zidanta seemed to be a decade or so out of date, but the closer he came to the center of the city, where the Palace of Elders was located, the technology became a bit more modern.

"We have brought in the man in charge of the Advanced Hyperdrive System. Lord Vader, may we introduce Dr. Lissenko."

A man who had been waiting in the corner of the room walked up and bowed, "Lord Vader, it is a pleasure -an absolute pleasure- to get to share the invention my colleagues and I put so much time into creating with the Empire."

Lissenko was shorter than the average Faust and wore a thick pair of goggles that magnified his eyes to the size of fists. His overcoat contained multiple compartments with various odds and ends sticking out of them. He was a quirky character, and one Vader did not feel like dealing with.

"Yes, we have managed to put together a hyperdrive capable of filtering the dark matter and flying through the Deep Core." He said extravagantly.

"Has it been tested?" it seemed as though Vader had popped the man's bubble for he slouched a little.

"Well no, not yet, but theoretically it should work-yes it should work."

"You contacted the Empire based on a mere theory." It was a statement, not a question. What a waste of time, he needed to get back to Luke, not listen to the blabbering of some scientist.

"My Lord, we are close –so very close- to having a finished, working model. With just a little funding we can create and reproduce a line of these Advanced Hyperdrive Systems for the Empire."

Vader stood silently watching Lissenko wring his hands together nervously before pointing at the scientist and in a menacing tone said, "If this hyperdrive does not do as you say, you will pay for wasting the Empire's time and money with your life."

Lissenko's eyes lit up, "Oh thank you, thank you! The Empire will not –no, most certainly not- be disappointed!"

"The Elders are happy to have the backing from the Empire." Elder Malsek said clasping his hands together, "Now we must discuss of the finer details of the negotiation."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luke's head swiveled this way and that as he entered into the heart of Zidanta. The city was much grander here than the part he had come from. These were the towering buildings he had seen from the forest.

Not for the first time since he left the seamstress' shop, someone bumped into him and shouted an apology over their shoulder. He would never complain about his normal height again, being this small was a hassle. He was still getting a few odd looks, but not nearly the amount he had when he was with Vader. It was creepy, the sheer expression of horror on people's faces at the sight of Vader.

"Hahayayayayaya, so our little test subject has made it to the city?"

With a raised brow, Luke stared at the Faust with the bizarre laugh. The man had an aged face and wore a lab coat that looked like it had seen better days. Was he some weird scientist? Whoever he was, he was talking in a secluded area with a guard who Luke recognized as being the one that had escorted them through the city.

"Yes I am almost positive!" the guard said in a lower voice looking over his shoulder, paranoid.

Something wasn't right, the force was practically screaming at him in warning. Luke snuck a little closer and ducked down behind some nearby crates and continued listening.

"Yes, yes, yes I assumed as much. I had my men scouting the vicinity of the crash site." The scientist said, "But they've found nothing except for a dead droid. We've collected it and loaded it onto the ship; the boys are probably tinkering with it as we speak. Now tell me again, where did you leave the boy?"

Luke's heart was racing, was this the owner of that mysterious ship that caused of all of this? It had to be! And from the sounds of it they had found Artoo and were searching for him.

"In that old hag Ritana's shop, but Dr. Vindi, we have a bigger problem that you seem to be ignoring." the guard said, his eyes darting around. Luke took note of the scientist's name, "Darth Vader is with the child!"

"Was with the boy you mean. You did say you escorted that fool Vader to the Palace of Elders, leaving the little experiment ours for the taking." He broke out laughing again.

What a nut job, Luke had to get out of here. Then maybe he could find the ship they stowed Artoo away on and rescue him before-

"HEY! What are ya doin' snooping through my stuff?" A hand gripped the back of Luke's shirt and lifted him into the air, "A theif are ya?"

Everyone in the area was now staring at Luke and the owner of the boxes, even Dr. Vindi and the guard. This wasn't good. The owner deposited Luke on the sidewalk and continued yelling at him but Luke was more worried about the fact that the guard was currently pointing at him with wide eyes and saying something to Vindi.

Not wasting a moment longer, Luke took off down the street zig zagging between the crowds.

"Quickly, after the boy!" Vindi yelled behind him.

Luke could hear the footsteps of those pursuing him, if there was one advantage to his current size it was that he could slip around people with ease. Clearly those chasing him weren't as lucky, as he heard people shouting obscenities as they were barreled over.

Luke saw an alley way and tore down it! He just had to lose these guys, then he could rescue Artoo. Armored gloves grabbed his arm and yanked Luke back. Stumbling he turned around and faced the guard from earlier.

"Got you, little brat!"

In a moment of panic Luke threw up his hand and the next instant the guard was sent flying backwards out of the alley and crashing into a street vender. Luke stood stunned, he just force pushed the man without even really thinking about it.

"Hello there, just where do you think you're going?" At the entrance of the alleyway was a smiling Dr. Vindi and two Faust Luke didn't recognize.

Ignoring the trio, Luke sped down the alley and around the corner. If he just had his lightsaber –heck even a blaster would do- he could take down those guys easy! Why was his father never around when he actually wanted him to be?

Then, the road ran out, he had reached a dead end. Spinning around on his heels he saw the three Faust round the corner trapping him.

"You don't plan on going anywhere I hope, little boy." Vindi's eyes sparkled as if he was staring at the most interesting specimen, "But you aren't really little, are you? How old are you actually?"

Luke stuck out his chin, "I don't know what you mean?"

"Of course you don't, don't worry soon enough we will know, we have our ways. So many tests to run, but where to begin?"

"I don't think you will have to worry about that, I have no plans of going with you."

"That's right, because you aren't a normal boy are you? No, men we have caught ourselves a Jedi."

Luke continued to glare at the doctor, his heart racing.

"I have seen others use the same magic tricks." Vindi said taking a step forward, Luke taking one back, "Yes, the Jedi tried to lock me away decades ago, but I, Dr. Nuvo Vindi, am a genius whose mind they couldn't keep contained! And look now, they have all but faded while I remain!" another bout of hysterical laughter ensued before he deadpanned, "Get him, but be gentle. We don't want to harm our test subject."

The two Faust stepped forward and Luke's back hit the wall.

Luke thought, calculating his next move.

One lunged forward and Luke quickly sidestepped, sending the man colliding head first into the wall where he slumped to the ground. Luke ran around the second one but was grabbed by the arm. Luke quickly sank his teeth into the Faust's skin causing the man to howl and release him.

"Do not underestimate him!" Dr. Vindi yelled.

The collapsed Faust reached out and wrapped his fingers around Luke's leg, sending the Jedi crashing to the ground. Luke kicked at the man, landing one good blow on his face. He scurried to his feet only to have his hair grabbed!

"Now I've got you!" the man growled, pulling his hair further back.

He reached up to wrestle with the hand, only to have the Faust wrap his free arm around Luke, successfully pinning his arms. Luke thrashed wildly trying to get away, but it was to no avail.

Vidni stepped forward procuring a syringe seemingly from behind his back and with the devils smile he bent down, "Don't fret, this won't hurt a bit."

And before Luke could even make a sound the needle was in his arm. Whatever they gave him was fast acting, his world suddenly slanted and he felt his muscles weakening. He started relaxing in the Faust's hold.

"That's much better." Vindi said patting Luke's cheek, "You just take a nice nap, and let the doctor do his work."

Luke's vision was swimming and sounds were becoming muffled.

 _"Father…where are you?"_ was all Luke could think, his thoughts were becoming jumbled and hard to follow.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vader walked down the steps of the Palace of Elders. Everything was settled and now all that was left to do was get Luke and make contact with the Executor, then they could be off this miserable planet.

 _"Father where are you?"_

Vader froze as Luke's panicked voice entered his head.

 _"Luke, what is going on?"_ Vader sent back through the force, but there was no reply. Something cold set into his body…worry that is what he felt. Closing his eyes he pinned down Luke's force presence, it was still in the city.

 _"Father…?"_ Luke's voice answered back, but it was small, almost like he was struggling to keep the connection.

 _"Luke, what is going on?"_

 _"I…how are you-"_

Vader did not have time for this, _"We are contacting each other through the force. There will be time to explain later. Where are you?"_

 _"…don't know…don't feel good."_

 _"Luke, listen to me, I need you to focus. Do you understand?"_ It was taking Luke way too long to process information. The boy was clearly drugged.

"….okay."

 _"Where are you? What do you see?"_

 _"Can't see well….but...ships."_

Ships? The docking bay.

 _"Try to maintain contact, I am on my way."_

 _"Tired…gotta find..Artoo."_

Vader hurried to where he knew the Landing Bay to be. Whoever had done this to Luke would pay dearly.

 _"Who is responsible for this, Luke?"_

 _"Dr….Vindi."_

 _ **AN: For those who don't know, Dr. Nuvo Vindi is a character from the Clone Wars TV series. If you haven't seen the show don't fret though, all you really need to know is he is a mad scientist who Anakin and Obi-Wan put behind bars. Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.**_


	5. The Rescue

Vader was livid. Nuvo Vindi was a name he had not heard since the days of Anakin Skywalker. Dr. Vindi, the deranged scientist who had been thrown behind bars during the Clone Wars, had somehow escaped and made the vital error of messing with his son. It would be his final mistake.

Vader continued pushing people out of his way as he made his way over to the docking bay.

 _"Luke, I need you to give me as many details about your surroundings as you can?"_ Vader said through the force.

It took a minute for Luke to answer, _"Inside…..I can't…"_

Vader waited for Luke to finish, but he never did. Something was wrong, Luke must have fallen unconscious.

He could feel his son's force presence drifting farther away. Luke must have been trying to say he was inside a ship. Looking up in the sky Vader spotted several ships heading towards the atmosphere and knew his son was onboard one of them.

With great determination he reached the docking bay and looked around. His eyes landed upon an old beat up freighter and immediately advanced towards it. He had flown worse; it would get the job done. The pilot ran up to him to stop him but Vader, using the force lifted, and threw the man out of the way. Climbing inside, he smashed the button to close the door and settled in the pilot's seat.

Flipping several switches he turned on the ship which slowly rattled to life. Engaging the lift off, Vader slammed the control stick forward and pushed the thrusters to maximum speed, not caring what or who got caught in the fire. The freighter groaned against the demands but followed through.

Vader fully concentrated on his son's force signature. The bright, warm presence of Luke overcame him. Vader knew which ship his child was on, and all onboard would pay dearly for taking what was his.

The freighter hurtled towards its target and when he was close enough to fully view the ship, Vader was not surprised he recognized it. It was the one that had fired the energy wave at them.

He tailed the ship as it exited the atmosphere. With no lightspeed, there was no way these men were going to slip through his fingers.

Using the force, Vader gripped the ship and pulled causing it to slow. His freighter continued accelerating towards the other ship's rear, if he did not open the ship's hangar doors he would crash into it. But Vader did not fear that, his skills with the force were too powerful for such a worry. Closing his eyes he concentrated further and the hangar doors began sliding open.

Vader killed the thrusters right before he flew inside the single shipped hangar. The brakes screamed out and his ship skidded against the ground until coming to a stop at the other end.

Vader exited the freighter and saw two shocked Faust gaping at him.

"B-but you said he wouldn't catch up? That he was preoccupied?"

"I don't know man! That's just what I was told!"

Vader had heard enough, igniting his lightsaber he wasted no time disposing one of the Faust. Then he turned his attention to the second quivering one.

'P-please I-eughk-"

Vader held up his hand and began squeezing, "Tell me. Where is the boy?"

"H-he's in-eugh-the lab."

A snapping sound echoed throughout the area and the Faust's limp body hit the floor. Vader found the door and entered a short hallway; at the end of it was the cockpit which was mysteriously empty. Luke's force presence seemed so close. Turning, he threw open the door he knew his son to be behind.

Stepping in he saw a sight he was not prepared for. Luke, his child, was strapped down in a reclining, metallic chair surrounded by varying machinery in what seemed to be some sort of makeshift laboratory. Anger coursed through Vader. The man who was stooped over Luke never had the chance to make a sound as the lightsaber was embedded in his chest.

Luke's eyes fluttered partially opened and his head lolled in his Vader's direction.

"F'ther?" his son weakly slurred.

Vader immediately set to work freeing Luke. A string of beeps that Vader, even after all these years, recognized came from the corner of the room. Turning his head Vader realized he had been so focused on his son, he had completely missed the droid bolted to the ground. Vindi or one of his men must have done a quick repair job on it.

"I will deal with you in a moment." His main concern was getting his son out of here, and if that meant leaving the droid behind so be it.

Alarms suddenly began blaring throughout the ship!

"Self-destruct initiated. Two minutes remaining until detonation." a robotic voice announced over an intercom.

Unstrapping Luke's legs, Vader picked his son up under the arms and quickly made his way over to the astromech.

"Consider yourself fortunate that Luke cares for you so much." With his free hand, Vader used his lightsaber to free the droid who let out a squeal, "If you wish to stay alive keep up."

Vader turned and hurried out the room, his son's head resting on his shoulder and the droid quickly following him.

Vader entered the cockpit to find the deactivation switch, but found the control panel smoking and littered in scorch marks. Someone had sabotaged it using a blaster and Vader knew who. The one man he had yet to encounter.

"If it isn't Lord Vader, the Emperor's favorite pet." Dr. Vindi's voice blared over the speakers, "I'm sorry I couldn't stick around, but I have more important things to do than meet an unfortunate end like my men. But I have a feeling we will be meeting again soon. If you can make it out alive that is! Ahahayayayaya!"

The transmission ended.

"One minute remaining until detonation."

There was no time to make it back to the freighter and even if they managed there was no telling if the rusty durasteel would fly again.

"….'scape pods." Luke muttered, fighting to regain full alertness.

Vader nodded and, using the force, blew all the doors in the hallway open and looked through them until he found the room he was searching for. There were two spots to board escape pods, one had already been fired.

Carrying Luke, he climbed into the remaining one with Artoo rolling in behind him. He shut the hatch as the droid plugged into the control system preparing the launch. Vader quickly took his seat in one of the chairs and balanced Luke in his lap.

"Release the escape pod now!" Vader commanded and the droid obeyed.

The pod rocketed out into space making just enough distance before the ship exploded behind them.

Vader stared at the pieces of the ship that floated past, taking a moment for his adrenaline to fade. Then he switched his gaze down towards Luke. The boy had some dark purple bruises forming under his chin, but was otherwise in one piece. Whatever drug Vindi had used was still running through him as Luke looked like he was coming in and out of awareness. Those men deserved a slower death than what they received.

Vader lifted his son and placed him in the passenger's seat.

"F'ther…" Luke mumbled.

Vader stared at him for a moment, but when Luke said nothing more he turned back to the limited control panel and punched in the Executor's private transmission channel.

It did not take long for the connection to establish and Firmus Piett's voice to fill the quiet, "This is Admiral Piett of the Executor. How have you gained access to this private channel?"

"Hello Admiral." Vader said.

"Oh, my Lord! We have wondered what happened to you. After your ship crashed we sent men to look for you but-"

"Listen closely, we are in an escape pod and require a shuttle to transport us back aboard the Executor. I will send you my coordinates."

"Yes sir, but…we?"

"Did I stutter, Admiral?"

"No, my Lord."

"I want only the most trust worthy of crew aboard the shuttle and awaiting our arrival. There should be as few people as possible who know about this."

"Er yes, my Lord." Piett sounded thoroughly confused, but obeyed none the less, "We will be there shortly."

"Good." The transmission ended.

The droid whistled out to gain Vader's attention, "What is it you noisy-"

Then Vader noticed why the astromech had called to him, Luke had turned pale and was grasping his stomach.

"Luke what is wrong."

"Think I'm gonna be sick." And as soon as those words had left his mouth, the boy bent forward and emptied his stomach. Artoo squealed and quickly rolled back.

Vader cringed beneath the mask and awkwardly placed a hand on his son's back as he continued to dry heave. This was not his area of expertise. All Vader could think about were the different ways he could kill Vindi.

After a few minutes Luke seemed to calm down and sat back up slowly, "That was gross." His voice was shaky.

"Indeed." Vader said not really sure how to reply and trying to ignore the wretched smell leaking through his mask, "It is your bodies way of reacting to whatever Vindi gave you."

Luke nodded and slumped back against his chair, "I'm tired 'nd dizzy."

"Do not fret, a shuttle will arrive soon then we shall have a doctor examine you."

Before Vader finished his sentence, Luke had managed to pass out and was lightly snoring. Artoo softly beeped and rolled next to him protectively.

"He will be fine, droid. It is best he sleep the drug off."

They waited out the next few minutes in silence until at last the shuttle arrived.

"Lord Vader, we are beginning the attachment process." An officer's voice crackled over the transmitter.

"Proceed."

The shuttle attached to the top of the escape pod and carried it to the Executor's hangar which, as he had ordered, was relatively empty.

The shuttle placed the pod down then landed alongside of it. Vader stood and picked Luke back up, making sure to avoid the mess on the ground. It was strange holding his son. Luke felt so small in his hold.

"Come." Vader said to the astromech as he exited the pod. Upon walking out he was greeted by Piett, who could not seem to hide his shock at the sight of the unconscious boy in Vader's arms and the old droid trailing behind them. Vader ignored the look and walked past the admiral who immediately fell into step alongside him.

"Have you done as I requested?"

"Yes, my Lord, I have made sure all the areas near the hangar have been cleared down to the most loyal skeleton crew."

"Good, I am taking this boy to my quarters where I expect to remain undisturbed. Send for a medical droid immediately."

The med bay was too exposed for Vader's liking; he did not need the crew finding out about Luke being on board. If word were to get back to Palpatine about him bringing back a child things would get… complicated.

"Yes sir."

"And Admiral, I will be having a word with you in private later."

"Yes, my Lord." Piett swallowed nervously, "I will go inform the medical droid."

Piett turned off down a hallway and Vader continued on to his chambers. He passed few personnel, but those that he did tried their hardest not to stare at the bizarre sight. Vader dared anyone to question it; he would bring a swift end to them.

Vader entered his private quarters; it was a space mainly for show rather than use. He could only recall a handful of times he had attempted to sleep on the bed, usually he fell asleep in his meditation chamber. On a whole he rarely slept, often times only resting through a meditative trance. But that could only keep him sustained for a few days before he required a full nights rest.

Vader approached the bed and pulled back the silk sheets. Gently laying the boy down, he went to work taking off the child's boots and depositing them on the floor before pulling up the covers. Stepping back Vader gazed at his slumbering son.

The droid rolled to the foot of the bed, keeping watch over Luke. It was strange; the droid seemed to be able to recognize Luke even in his current form. Perhaps that was because his son had not changed that dramatically over time.

Luke's body was dwarfed by the grand size of the bed and he appeared incredibly…vulnerable. As if merely touching him would cause him to shatter. Vader knew that was ridiculous though, for inside that scrawny body was a brave, capable young man, who if nudged in the right direction would become extremely powerful.

Vader brushed a strand of hair out of Luke's eyes. If only the boy were not so stubborn, then he could show him the power of the dark side. The things they could accomplish together….

The door to the room swooshed open and Vader drew his hand back as the medical droid entered.

"How may I serve you, Lord Vader?"

The good thing about droids is they wasted no time getting down to business.

"This boy has been drugged. I need you to verify that there will be no long term effects."

"Right away, sir."

Minutes passed and Vader stood with folded arms watching the droid conduct multiple tests on Luke. The boy babbled incoherently at being shifted and prodded, but remained asleep.

Finally the medical droid turned to him, "The drug used should not have been injected into a child his age, but luckily there will be no lasting damage. The substance is leaving his system. I recommend bed rest for the next 24 hours."

"Your services are no longer required, you are dismissed."

"Yes, my Lord."

The droid silently exited, leaving Vader alone with his child and the astromech once more.

Vader knew there was much work to be done, but he did not want to leave Luke's side just yet. He needed to figure out what to do next. Reaching behind his head he detached his helmet removing it once again.

Suddenly the droid began excitedly whistling and rolled up to him. Vader looked down and shushed the droid, wondering what had gotten into him.

"Do you intend to wake up Luke?"

The droid continued on slightly quieter and Vader listened, his eyes going wide. Artoo had recognized him. The astromech slammed against his leg in an affectionate gesture. The thought had not occurred to him that the little droid would remember him from all those years ago. He assumed the droids memory would have been wiped somewhere along the line. Artoo chattered away then awaited an answer.

"What happened to me?" Vader snorted, "Much more than you can ever comprehend."

Artoo continued a little sadder.

"The Anakin Skywalker you remember is long gone. I may have his face, but do not mistake me for him." Vader said walking and replacing his helmet.

"I have much to do, but I will return. I expect you to watch over the boy in my absence. Do not wake him."

Artoo responded angrily, but Vader ignored him and left the room.

 **AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Anytime I get really frustrated or stuck on a scene, your reviews help give me the confidence boost to continue on!**


	6. The Executor

The first thing Luke became aware of was the feeling of safety and warmth. His body rested on something soft and he nuzzled his head contently against it. It was like being back home on Tattoine, without anything to worry about except getting his chores done. But he wasn't on Tattooine, he was with the Rebel Alliance, sleeping in his own private room. No, that wasn't right? Just where was he?

Luke feared opening his eyes, for he knew the peace of sleep would end. Fighting against the temptation, he slowly opened them. Luke's vision took a moment to adjust before he could properly see the foreign room he was in.

An excited whistle came from the end of the bed and Luke shifted his gaze to see Artoo.

"Artoo!" Luke shouted grinning.

"I see you are awake."

Luke's head snapped in the direction of the deeper voice and saw Vader standing in front of the viewport, his helmet resting on a nearby table. All the prior events came back to him. The crash, Zidanta, Vindi, but after that things became a little fuzzy. He remembered being injected with something, being restrained in a chair, and….his father showing up to rescue him.

"Father." Luke said jaw slack, "You…you came for me."

"Of course, you are my son. I would not let those miscreants take what is not theirs."

Artoo beeped happily and spun in a circle.

"And you saved, Artoo!"

Luke could not believe it. Had someone told him Vader would save his life not once, but twice within the span of two days and rescue Artoo, Luke would have thought them crazy. Perhaps his father had a sliver of a heart after all.

Luke couldn't help the smile that came over his face, "Thank you."

His father stared at him, looking slightly taken aback for a moment before regaining his stoic composure.

"Yes, well, the droid may be of some use to us." Vader said before moving closer to the bed and resting his hands on his belt, "How do you feel?"

Luke slowly sat up and winced at his sore muscles, "A little achy, but I'll live."

"Do you require bacta patches to heal some of your nastier bruises?"

"What? No I can handle a little bit of bruising." Luke said waving his hand dismissively, "But I am somewhat confused. Where are we?"

"We are on the Executor, in my personal quarters. After we escaped the ship I had my men collect and bring us onboard."

"What happened to Dr. Vindi?"

Vader's hands curled into tight fists, "He escaped, I had my men search the nearby area looking for his escape pod, but they had no luck. I presume he has been rescued by one of his men and retreated. I have spies currently attempting to locate which planet he may be holing away on. Now, I have some questions. When I found you, you were being restrained in a chair. Do you have any recollection if Vindi or his men did anything to you?"

Luke felt his stomach churn, "I…I don't really remember much at all. I remember them telling me…to be good and they were going to…need something from me? I don't know…" his memories of those events were hazy and the feeling of complete helplessness hit Luke hard.

Vader's brows were furrowed in anger and he appeared in deep thought. Finally he asked, "How did you come to be captured?"

Luke felt a bit of relief at the new question, at least this one he fully remembered what transpired, "I was walking around when I overheard Vindi talking with the guard that escorted us through the city and-"

"I thought I said I would come back to get you from the seamstress's shop." Vader said looking annoyed.

"Oh come on, I may look eight, but that doesn't mean I am. I am fully capable of walking around unsupervised."

Vader let out a laugh, "Clearly, that is why you were captured."

Luke flushed, "That's only because they cornered me. If I had a blaster-"

"Do you realize what could have happened to you?" Vader said his voice rising, "Vindi is a dangerous madman. He will not hesitate to dissect you for the sake of science. You need to think before your actions, Luke."

Luke was taken aback by the man's anger. If he didn't know better he would say there was a hint of worry in his father's voice. Was that it? Could his father have been scared for him?

Luke began fisting the sheets, "Were you…worried about me?"

One of the perks of Vader not wearing a mask was that Luke could see his father's facial expressions, but more importantly his eyes. His Aunt Beru had once said eyes were windows to a person's soul and he could tell by his father's eyes he had guessed correctly.

"Of course, you are too foolhardy for me not to be."

Artoo let out a string of sounds which Vader growled at, "Quiet droid or I will dismantle you."

Artoo responded, not sounding worried at all.

"I'm willing to take my chances." Vader said fists clenching.

Were they having a conversation?

"Can you understand him?" Luke asked.

"Unfortunately." Vader said turning his attention back to Luke, "I am going to have a discussion with one of my men. In the mean time you will continue to rest." Vader then pointed at him and continued, "Do not attempt to escape, I will know and it will not end well."

"Geeze, okay." Luke said holding up his hands in surrender.

"I will return shortly."

With that said, his father replaced his helmet, turned around, and walked out of the room, the door closing, and as Luke heard, locking behind him.

What was he supposed to do now? Sighing, he hugged his knees to his chest. He wondered what his friends were doing. They were probably worried sick about him. Poor Leia, first she lost Han and now he was gone as well.

Artoo beeped, reminding Luke he was there. Luke smiled a little and slide off the bed. He took a step back as he realized he was now slightly shorter than Artoo.

"Gosh this is weird." He said reaching up and patting the domed droid, "So this is what it is like to be as tall as you huh?"

Artoo responded and Luke laughed before sobering, "Artoo, I don't understand what's going on anymore. I thought I understood my father, but now I'm not sure."

Artoo whistled solemnly.

"It's just….I once thought of my father as a purely evil person but…he has shown a lot of concern for me since the crash. Someone who was completely bad wouldn't do half the things he has done for me, right?"

His friend let out a stream of sounds as Luke sat down in front of him on the shiny, black floor.

"I don't know, maybe I'm losing my mind." His friend answered back and Luke sighed, "I wish I could understand you like my father can. That would be really useful right now. Maybe I can get him to teach me…"

Luke let out a yawn and flopped back on the floor staring up at the ceiling, "I wonder what Vader plans to do next? Dr. Vindi has to be half way across the galaxy by now. I hate sitting here knowing that man is just getting further away. I need to get out of this body and return to the rebellion, and being here isn't going to get that done."

Luke closed his eyes. Why did he have to be so useless in this body? He was captured with ease and couldn't recall what those men did to him while he was in their hands. He had to rely on Vader to rescue him and even now he had to trust his father to locate Vindi because he was incapable of doing so himself.

His mind continued to drift miserably until he was once again asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vader stood in front of his meditation chamber, glaring at it. It used to be the only place he could breathe freely without the support of his suit. Now he never wanted to be confined to its walls again.

He sensed Piett's presence long before the entrance to the room slid opened. The doors shut behind him as the Admiral came to stand in front of the Sith, "You wanted to see me, my Lord."

Vader could feel nervousness mixed with curiosity radiating from the man. Indeed, Piett was one of the few people he respected in his many years working for the Empire. The man knew when to voice his opinion and when to remain silent.

"Piett, you are one of my most loyal men." Vader began turning around to face him, "What I am about to confide in you should not be shared with anyone." He paused before adding, "Not even the Emperor."

Piett's eyes widened, but he nodded. He thought carefully before each word he said next, "My loyalties are to the Empire and to you, I have full faith that what you do is for the betterment of the galaxy."

Yes, loyalty to the Empire did not mean loyalty to the Emperor.

"Good. Allow me to enlighten you. You will recall the prior day's events in which we discovered a rebel X-Wing. It was being piloted by Skywalker."

Vader continued on explaining his plans to lure Luke into the Executor's tractor beam, the strange ray that hit their ships, and the crash landing, "As you know, it turned out the vessel that fired at us was being manned by Dr. Vindi."

Vader paused allowing Piett a moment to absorb everything he had just been told before continuing, "The ray that hit us did more than immobilize our ships. You see, it has a particular effect on all organic matter."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, my Lord?"

"Then allow me to show you."

Vader slowly removed his helmet and watched Piett's face change from calm and collected to bug eyed and slack jawed.

Vader had thought long and hard about whether or not to share this information with Piett, but had ultimately decided this would be in the best interest of his upcoming plans. Piett could be trusted, whether it was out of loyalty or fear of what would become of him. But no matter what, the Emperor must not know about the healing of his body, for that was a surprise he planned on using to usurp him.

"I take it this was not what you expected."

"B-but I thought-?"

"As I said, the ray rejuvenates organic matter, try and keep up, Admiral."

"T-then the boy is…"

"Very good. Yes, the boy is Luke Skywalker."

Piett took a moment to compose himself, "My Lord, what do you plan on doing next?"

"As soon as Vindi is located, I will be taking Skywalker and begin pursuing him. Obviously this mission must go undetected, so I plan on using this appearance as a disguise. While I am gone I will need you to cover for me."

Though Vader could tell Piett was quizzical, he knew better than to pry further, "Very good, my Lord, but what shall I do if the Emperor is to call for you?"

"You are a smart man, figure it out." Vader said before adding, "I have one more job for you. I need you to contact the Faust again. Tell them the prototype Advanced Hyperdrive needs to be completed by tomorrow afternoon and that we will be sending someone over to retrieve it."

"Yes, my Lord, and who shall I contact to be sent?"

"No one."

"Er, no one, sir?"

"You heard me correctly. You know what is expected of you, you are dismissed."

Giving a bow, Piett exited, confused but willing to follow the orders none the less. Vader took a deep breath and exhaled. It was getting late, it was time he have supper brought down for he and Luke.

Upon re-entering his personal quarters, Vader immediately noticed the bed was empty. His eyes went down to the floor where he saw his son sleeping. Vader raised an eyebrow and could not help the amused feeling.

Artoo chirped from the boy's side causing the child to flinch awake. Luke opened his bleary eyes and sat up looking at Vader.

"Luke, what are you doing sleeping on the floor? Does the bed displease you that much?"

"Huh? No, I just was talking with, Artoo." He said getting quickly to his feet and rubbing his eyes with balled fists, "I guess I ended up falling back asleep…"

In this instance it was probably a good thing Luke was in a child's body, for an adult sleeping on that floor would have awoken with aches.

"It is late in the night. I have sent for a droid to bring us dinner."

"You're going to eat with me?"

"Yes." There was silence before Vader spoke up again, "Put your shoes on and follow me. There is a more suitable eating area in another room."

Luke immediately did so and was soon trailing behind his father. The pair entered another part of Vader's personal wing which was a hallway containing several different doors. Vader entered through one of them. The room contained a large black table with an enormous viewport currently overlooking Adana.

Seconds after Vader took his seat a droid entered pushing a cart containing various dishes. It laid them out on the table and left as silently as it came.

Luke stared in awe at all the food as Vader once again removed his helmet. The Dark Lord picked up a utensil and immediately began eating, secretly cherishing every bit. He felt eyes upon him and met Luke's gaze.

"Is there a problem?"

"Um no." Luke flushed, looking down at his own food.

The child was confusing.

"So has there been any word yet on Vindi?"

"Patience Luke, my men will find him. They are the best at what they do."

"Easy for you to say." Luke mumbled pushing the food around on his plate.

It appeared the force did not want him to eat in peace. Perhaps he should change the subject, perhaps he should not acknowledge Luke's sour mood, or perhaps he should just get up and leave right now.

But something kept him from doing so and instead Vader found himself asking, "What is plaguing you, son?" And it seemed that was all it took for Luke to spill out his true feelings.

"It's just that ever since this happened," he said gesturing to himself, "I haven't been able to do anything! I'm used to holding my own weight. I hate having to…to rely on other people to hold it for me…"

By other people Luke meant him. He hated relying on his father. How was he supposed to approach this one?

"Never mind," Luke said with downcast eyes, "I shouldn't have said anything, forget it."

Vader could sense Luke thought he would be ridiculed for his outburst, "Luke, you have inhuman expectations of yourself." He said shaking his head, "There comes a time in everyone's life when they must rely on someone else to aid them."

"…Even you?" Luke said, eyes lifting to meet his.

Vader sat quietly before answering, "Yes."

Luke seemed shocked by that response, "Really?"

"Why do you find this surprising? Take this ship for example. I may excel at piloting, but even I could not run a ship of this size by myself. It is the combined efforts of many."

"I guess that makes sense."

Vader nodded, "Now enough talking, you must keep eating Luke. It is almost time for you to return to your room to rest more."

"But I have been asleep for hours!"

"The medical droid prescribed bed rest so that is what you shall do." Luke groaned and resumed eating. Vader couldn't help the distinct feeling he got that he had practically just enforced a bedtime on the boy. He immediately squashed that thought knowing it was ridiculous. He was simply making sure the boy's health would return to peak condition.

They continued their meal in silence, both looking out the viewport with different things occupying their minds.

When the pair was finished, they made their way back to the bedroom where Vader stopped in the doorway. Luke turned around to face him, scratching the back of his head, "So uh if I'm sleeping in your bed, where will you be?"

"I will be meditating in the other room."

"Like you did on Adana?"

"Precisely, now be sure to get some sleep. We will be departing tomorrow for Zidanta."

"Wait, why are we going back there?"

"We will be retrieving the Advanced Hyperdrive. When we locate Vindi it will aid us in reaching his destination quickly."

"It's finished?"

"It had better be." Vader turned to leave, but hesitated, "If you should need me for anything, I will be down the hall."

He left quickly before Luke had the chance to say anything.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luke walked out of the refresher and stretched. Last night he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink considering how long he had been unconscious that day, but the moment his head hit the pillow he was out. Now late morning was upon him and Luke wondered when his father planned to take a shuttle down to Zidanta.

"No use sticking around here waiting for my father." Luke said to Artoo, "Come on let's see if we can find him."

Artoo beeped in response and followed him into the hallway. Luke did not have to wonder long which room his father was in, for he could hear sounds coming from behind one door. In fact, it sounded like there was a fight occurring on the other side.

Luke held a finger to his lips as he pressed the button to open the door and crept inside. He walked out onto a raised floor, overlooking a lower area. Luke silently approached the railing that was taller than he and stared in awe between the bars.

For what he saw was his father, dressed in black attire and wielding his lightsaber, surrounded by battle droids. Holding his red blade with two hands, the man stood perfectly still as he was circled. After what seemed like minutes, several of the droids began firing blasters at him which he blocked and dodged with incredible speed. Dashing forward he sliced three of the droids before back flipping over another and cutting it in half. Turning to the side he threw out his hand, knocking the nearby droids into each other with the force. He continued to move around the field with grace that Luke had never seen Vader possess, swiftly making scrap piles of all the droids.

With one final blow, he destroyed the last one and stood up straight, powering off the lightsaber, "You are awake I see."

Luke stiffened at being acknowledged, Vader wasn't even facing him, but knew he was there. He must have sensed him through the force.

"Yeah, that was incredible!" Luke said walking down the stairs to meet him.

"Such is the strength of the dark side. It is decisive and powerful." Vader said looking down at the boy as he stopped in front of him.

Luke shook his head "It doesn't seem to be any stronger than the light side to me." He quickly changed topics, "I have never seen you fight like that before."

Vader hooked the saber to his belt, "When I became confined to the suit, I was forced to adapt my fighting style."

"That must have been hard."

"It was."

Luke for the first time noticed his father wasn't wearing gloves and he inhaled sharply, "Both your hands are cybernetic!"

Vader glanced down at one of his hands and flexed it, "I had lost both my arms and legs years ago. Three of them thanks to Kenobi." He said bitterly.

Ben cut off his father's arms and legs? The more he learned about Ben the more Luke felt like he never truly knew him, but the Jedi must have had his reasons.

"Vindi's wave didn't heal them?"

"No, I suspect the ray only affects organic tissue, therefore it could not rejuvenate what is no longer there."

Luke cast his gaze down to his own false hand. He hadn't thought about whether it was real or not since he changed, "Why don't your hands have synthskin covering them?"

"There was no need for it." Luke wanted to ask more, but his father seemed over the topic, "Are you ready to depart?"

Luke nodded, "It's not like I have anything to pack, so I'm ready. Artoo can come along right? I'm not leaving without him."

Artoo whistled from his spot on the upper level. Vader looked at the droid and pondered, "Hm I suppose he could be of some use. As long as he behaves and is not a hindrance he may join us. If he tries even once to contact your friends I will personally destroy him."

Luke scrunched up his face in annoyance, but consented, "Alright we promise. Right, Artoo."

His friend let out a beep in agreement.

"One more thing before we depart." Vader walked over to a wall and keyed in a code. The wall slide opened revealing an array of weaponry. His father grabbed something and walked back to him. He held out his hand and Luke saw a small blaster pistol.

"You're allowing me to carry a weapon?" Luke said not hesitating to take it.

"You were whining about not being able to protect yourself. This will help remedy that should a similar situation to the one yesterday arise."

"Hey, I don't whine!" Luke huffed, slipping the miniscule weapon into his boot.

Vader raised an eyebrow at that.

"C-come on let's get going already." Luke said flustered.

As he turned on his heel and marched back towards the stairs, he could have sworn he heard a small chuckle come from behind him.

 **AN: A million thank you's to all your kind words and reviews! I hope you enjoyed the next chapter.**


	7. The Advanced Hyperdrive

It had not taken Vader much longer to be prepared for their trip. All Luke's father had done was put on a pair of gloves and grab a blaster for himself; he said carrying around a lightsaber would be too conspicuous. Instead he hid his sword beneath his clothing, but kept his blaster holstered to his side as a warning to anyone who thought the two easy prey.

Now Luke was following Vader through several abandoned corridors as they made their way to the hangar. It was strange; they had not walked past a single stormtrooper or officer yet.

"Father, where are the people?" Luke finally asked.

Vader glanced down at him, "I have ordered the area cleared. That way word would not get out about an unfamiliar man and child spotted roaming the Executor."

When they reached the hangar, there was only one man waiting by what, to Luke, looked like a fancy, miniature freighter.

"Is that the ship we are taking?"

"Yes."

"It looks like an off shoot of Gozanti class cruisers?"

"You know your ships." Vader said impressed. Whether he wanted it too or not, Luke felt his heart fill with pride at the praise, "Unlike the others in its class, this one contains a small, compact living quarters, but where it lacks in space it makes up for in speed. I should be able to attach the hyperdrive to this ship's systems with relative ease."

They approached the officer who immediately bowed before speaking, "My Lord, I have done as you asked. The ship has been prepared with all the proper necessities."

"Good, keep me informed through a private comlink channel. Do not disappoint me, Admiral."

"I will not fail you, Lord Vader. I wish the best of luck to you and Commander Skywalker."

Luke jolted at being recognized and immediately snapped his head up to look at his father who ignored him. He supposed Vader must have shared their secret with this guy, which made sense since the man clearly recognized Vader without the suit.

Vader looked down at Luke and nodded as he began to climb up the ramp into the starship.

Luke entered right behind him and looked around as his father went straight for the controls. Immediately upon entry there was a door on both the left and right sides. One led into a small refresher and the other to an equally tiny room containing just enough space for a double bunk bed. A few steps down the hall were a table and set of chairs, each securely anchored to the floor. Off to the side was what Luke supposed could pass for a kitchen. From there the area branched out to the cockpit where his father and Artoo currently sat.

Luke joined Vader and sat down in the co-pilot's seat, "This isn't a bad ship, cramped sure, but it's not like we'll need a lot of space for this trip."

"Indeed, it should only take fifteen standard minutes for us to reach the landing bay."

The systems hummed to life as his father began the startup procedures. It wasn't long before they exited the hangar and were off towards Zidante once again.

Time went by quickly and soon they were landing amongst other ships. Vader stood and strolled to the back bedroom. He emerged holding two cloaks and a scarf.

"Here. You are to wear this at all time while we are on this planet." Vader said handing Luke a grey hooded cloak.

Luke took it and slipped it on as his father wrapped the black scarf around his neck, shielding his nose and mouth. After, he put on his own darker cloak.

"Why do you need to wear that? I understand why I do, these people saw me running around the other day, but they don't know what you look like?"

"Some people may recognize my face from years ago." His father said, "Now let us go."

Luke hadn't thought about that. How famous of a Jedi had his father been for people this deep in the galaxy to recognize him?

"Artoo you wait on the ship." Luke said and the droid responded with a whistle.

The pair exited the craft and walked through the hangar. They were, for the most part, ignored only receiving a few odd glances.

"So where are we headed?" Luke asked squinting up at his father as the sun shone brightly in his face.

"To the university, that is where they should be housing the prototype."

"And how far is that from here?"

"Not terribly. Stay vigilant, Luke, Vindi may have some remaining men roaming the streets."

Luke felt silly for not thinking of that and began paying closer attention to his surroundings. They made their way to the university which turned out to be a designated area made up of several buildings. It was interesting, Luke noted, that some of the structures seemed to be more up to date than others. The campus was busy with people walking around, entering and exiting different buildings, no doubt trying to get to class.

It made Luke think about his own education on Tattoine. He never attended an actual school before. He had been home schooled by his aunt and uncle. Sometimes the other farmers in the area would get together and teach, but most things he learned from his Aunt Beru.

There was a dull ache in his chest at the thought of her and the countless nights she spent reading him stories and having him practice reading back. She was so warm, kind, and patient and was the only one willing to tell him about his father.

Luke looked up at Vader. He was quite different than the way Aunt Beru had described him, but he supposed there were some similarities. She had said he was passionate and brave, both which were true. But she had also said he stood up for the weak, which he clearly did not. And yet…Luke could still sense seeds of goodness within the man. Perhaps with a little prompting his father could be turned once more….

"Excuse me young lady, do you know where the technology building is?" Luke had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized his father had walked up to a woman.

"Um yes sir. It is that really fancy looking place over there." She said pointing. Looking down at Luke, she gave a smile and a wink. Luke blushed and shrunk back further into his hood, "Better be careful though. That place is filled with all sorts of gizmos and gadgets, wouldn't want our little friend here getting hurt."

"Your help is appreciated." His father said walking off in the stated direction with Luke trailing quickly after him.

They entered the building and walked down a dimly lit hall before entering into a huge open area filled with all sorts of varying machines and tools.

A Faust sporting a lab coat and a strange pair of goggles that magnified his eyes approached them waving his arms in a frenzy. The man looked straight up exhausted if his bloodshot eyes were anything to go by, "I am very sorry gentlemen, but you must leave at once! My team and I are working on a very special project –yes very special- and do not have time for sightseers. The university gift shop is not far from here if you are interested in knickknacks now shoo shoo."

"Dr. Lissenko, I presume?" his father said folding his arms across his chest, "An Admiral Firmus Piett should have been in contact with you yesterday informing you that someone would be by to pick up the Advanced Hyperdrive prototype."

"I -that is- are you- it wouldn't be you who is picking up our prized invention would it?" the man said fumbling with his fingers as nervousness practically poured out of him. Luke couldn't blame him, his father was very intimidating even without the frightening suit.

"It would be."

The scientist held out a twitching hand, "O-oh good good, nice to meet you." Vader did not take the outstretched limb and Lissenko slowly lowered it, laughing nervously, "Yes well, we are almost finished with it. My team is doing the final touches on the system. You must understand this was a very last minute call. My crew and I had to stay up all night –yes all night- to get this far and we would really like to test it out more to make sure it is in proper working condition."

The guy continued to ramble on and Luke looked around spotting several starships on display.

"Enough, how much longer do you need to complete the hyperdrive?" Vader stated, "And do not take more time than necessary."

"A-an hour should do Mr…?"

"An hour is all you shall receive. If it is not finished by then I will inform the Empire and they shall not be pleased. They may even send Lord Vader back down to…rectify the situation."

"T-there will be no need for that. An hour will do fine."

Luke wondered over to an older model starship that was suspended off the ground by several chains. Pieces of its shell were missing allowing a look at the inner workings. Dr. Lissenko did not seem to appreciate him being so close to it.

"No, no! Back away from there boy! That is an antique!"

"Isn't this a light interceptor, Actis class? It was used during the Clone Wars. This one appears to have twin iron engines. Hmm it looks like the ion cannons are shot beyond repair."

Dr. Lissenko was flabbergasted, "Why…yes that is correct. We were working on recreating a replica of the ion cannons to replace it. How does a little boy like you know so much about starships?"

Maybe his father was right he really needed to think before his actions. A normal eight year old shouldn't know that much.

"My son is intrigued with history and ships." Vader jumped in for him.

"My, that is indeed impressive. Maybe we can look into recruiting you for the university in the future?"

"Do not forget, Doctor, that you are on a time limit right now. I think you have more important matters than listening to the ramblings of a child."

That seemed to jog the professor back into the moment, "Ah yes, well I must get back to work, if you and your son shall excuse me. I will see you in an hours' time."

The Faust all but ran off leaving Luke alone with Vader. Luke glanced back at the dangling ship when a thought dawned on him.

"So…did you ever fly something like this?" Luke asked gesturing to the old ship. After all, Ben had said his father fought in the Clone Wars.

Vader gazed up at the space craft, "Yes, many a times in fact."

"Do they handle well?"

"The controls are responsive, but it is not a smooth ride." His father paused before asking, "Have you always been interested in ships?"

"Oh yeah, as far back as I can remember I always wanted to fly. It was probably because I wanted to get off of Tattoine and travel. I use to sneak out at night, lie down in the sand, and imagine flying amongst all the stars." Luke stopped, wondering if he was boring Vader to tears, but the man continued to look down at him, his eyes brimming with intrigue.

It encouraged Luke to continue on, "I saved up for a beat up T-16 when I was old enough. It was my first ship. I cherished that Skyhopper; I fixed it up and made it good as new. Then I took it through Beggars Canyon to see what it could do."

"That was dangerous. That place is nothing but sharp turns and narrow paths."

"That was the point, I wanted to prove I was a good pilot to everyone so I –hey wait a minute! You know about Beggar's Canyon?"

Vader was silent. It seemed he had revealed something he hadn't meant too, "I…was raised on Tattoine."

"What!" Luke couldn't believe that, "You're not serious!"

"I am, but I am not willing to discuss that." His father said adjusting his scarf.

Why did his father insist on shrouding his past in mystery and leaving Luke ever more curious? He tried to guide the conversation back to a topic his father was willing to answer, "So are you uh interested in ships?"

"Flying has always been a passion of mine, something you seemed to have inherited."

That made Luke smile despite himself, "What was the worst ship you ever flew?"

At some point, the two had drifted out into the hallway where they sat side by side on a bench. They continued on talking about different ships they had flown, which ones they preferred and more. It was such a natural conversation Luke had forgotten he was talking with Darth Vader. It just seemed like a father and son sharing their interests.

Before they knew it, an hour had passed and a sweating Dr. Lissenko approached them, "The prototype is complete. As I said before my team and I would really –very much actually- like to be able to test it first."

"And I made my point in saying the Empire needs it now."

"As you wish." Lissenko waved his team over. A male and female carried a crate together and dropped it at Vader's feet, "I hope it is to the Empire's satisfaction?"

"We shall see, and you will do well to remember that what transpired today is to be kept in secrecy."

"C-certainly, sir. Do you need any help carrying that?"

"No, we are leaving now."

Dr. Lissenko couldn't have looked more relieved. Bending down, Luke's father picked up the large crate with ease. Luke saw Vader give a slight nod in his direction and the two exited.

They were only a few steps away from the university when Luke spoke up, "I really hope it works and doesn't blow up."

"Before we install it in the ship I will inspect it for obvious flaws."

Luke wasn't sure if he was overthinking what his father had said, but he asked anyway, "We? You mean you are going to let me help install the hyperdrive?"

"You did say you have previous experience maintaining ships correct?"

"Well yeah…" he answered lamely.

"Then you will help me, unless you think yourself incompetent for such a task?"

"No way, I could do this with my eyes closed!" Luke said defensively.

Even though a scarf covered his mouth, Luke was pretty sure his father was smirking.

Upon reaching their ship, Vader placed the box down and entered the vessel. He reemerged carrying a case of tools.

"Where did you keep those at? I didn't see any storage space when I looked around earlier?"

Vader placed the tools near the hyperdrive, "There is limited storage under the floor panels."

Luke's mind immediately went to the Millienium Falcon's smuggling compartments, "That's a good idea."

"Indeed, now hand me a hydrospanner so we can get to work."

Vader knelt down, worked off one of the ship's side panels, and grabbed the tool from Luke. As he began detaching the old hyperdrive, Luke popped open the lid of the crate containing the new hyperdrive. He attempted to pick up the piece of technology but, much to his dismay, found it too heavy. Instead he focused on inspecting it from inside its box.

"This is a really impressive design."

Vader crotched down next to Luke, hefted it out, and placed it on the ground, "Hm I must commemorate the Faust. It appears that everything should work properly."

The two moved over to the exposed ship's side to begin work. Vader was on his knees hooking up the new system while Luke stood next to him, passing parts and assisting in soldering wires. Once again Luke was hyperaware of what was happening. He was standing at his father's side helping him work on a ship. How many times in his childhood had he imagined this scenario? He remembered his fantasies vividly, his father sitting down with him next to a cruiser carefully explaining things to him and praising him for his help.

"Pass me the wrench." Luke did, "It seems you had great expectations of your father."

Luke felt heat rise into his face, "W-were you reading my thoughts?"

"No, you were projecting them through the force. It is the same as how we communicated when you were abducted. You must learn to control yourself."

Oh gosh what else had his father heard? He did not get the chance to ask Vader how one went about 'controlling' thought projection when there was a sudden beeping.

Vader pressed an unseen button on his glove and held his wrist near his mouth, "What is it, Admiral?"

"My Lord, we have found evidence of Dr. Vindi's location." Piett's voice sounded from the glove.

Luke's eyes widened and he leaned in closer to his father in peaked interest. He felt his father's eyes on him, probably because of the close proximity the two were currently in, but Luke was more focused on what this Piett fellow had to say.

"And where would that be?" Vader asked.

"There have been spottings of him on the planet Ladon."

 **AN: That update was a lot faster than I expected. I almost waited on uploading it but ultimately decided to go ahead and do it. This week off from college gave me a lot of time to write. Sadly I go back next week, but as always I will write at any given** **opportunity** **. Thanks again to everyone who took the time out to review. I probably would have stopped writing by now if it weren't for you guys!**


	8. A Bump in the Road

"Ladon? What would Vindi be doing there?" Vader wondered out loud.

"Isn't that a snow planet?" Luke asked with a hint of disgust. It seemed his son had a similar disliking of colder temperatures.

"It is." Vader turned back to his wrist communicator, "Thank you, Admiral, is there anything else?"

"Unfortunately that is all the information we have on him, my Lord."

"We will begin pursuit immediately." He ended the connection and turned back to Luke, "We must finish installing this and embark as soon as possible."

"Right." Luke nodded, resuming soldering two wires.

It was amusing, Vader thought, that even with him on his knees and Luke standing, the boy was still smaller than he. He briefly considered it endearing, but he quickly shook off that thought and continued working. Not for the first time he considered how well he and Luke operated together. Between the two of them the job was finished quickly and efficiently.

"Phew, all done." His son said, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "Now to see if it works as advertised."

Vader gave his child a one over and realized the boy's face was covered in splotches of grease. He felt the corners of his mouth peak in amusement, "Come here, son."

Luke raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Vader grabbed a cloth from the tool kit and went to work rubbing the dark smears from Luke's face. His child was surprised by the action, but did not fuss or pull away.

"Uh, thanks. Do you-do you know where Ladon is?" his son asked.

"It is located on the other side of the Deep Core." He answered, placing the dirtied cloth back into the tool kit, "It would be a little over a day's journey without the use of lightspeed. Fortunately, we should be able to get there in a few hours if this hyperdrive works, then we would be arriving in the early hours of the morning."

He stood back up and looked down and his son, "Let's bring everything back aboard the ship, we should have enough fuel to get there."

The two collected everything and entered the ship. Upon closing the hatch, Vader immediately removed his cloak and scarf; it had been stifling wearing it. Luke copied him and made his way over to the droid.

"Hey Artoo! Can you do a quick systems check to make sure everything is in working order, mainly the hyperdrive?"

Artoo whistled out in agreement and plugged into the console.

"Do you want me to start up the ship?" Luke asked.

Vader found it odd that the boy would ask him instead of just jumping in and doing it, but he nodded anyway.

Luke climbed, quite literally, into the pilot's seat and stretched out his arms as far as possible to reach the correct buttons. The starship hummed to life just as Artoo chirped out a string of beeps.

"Good, then we leave immediately." Vader said.

"I take it Artoo gave us the all clear?" Luke said moving over to the co-pilot's seat.

"He has, now let us be underway." They took off towards the sky which was growing dark with evening and were soon amongst the stars, "Time to see if the Faust upheld their end of the deal."

Luke gripped his seat slightly tighter and the droid let out a shriek as Vader initiated the jump. The ship lurched forward and the stars were zooming past them in lines. Vader let out a breath he had not known he was holding and side glanced at Luke who was smiling.

"Looks like the Advanced Hyperdrive is a success! That ought to make that Dr. Lissenko extremely happy."

"I am sure. I will have to inform Admiral Piett of their accomplishment so the Faust may proceed in creating more for the Empire." Vader said.

They were finally on their way to capturing Dr. Vindi. All there was left to do now was wait.

Setting the ship to autopilot, he turned to his son, "I think it wise we make use of the time we have."

"What do you have in mind?" The boy asked.

"It is vital you be able to control when you project your thoughts through the force. If you have no control over that then any force sensitive can hear what you are unknowingly sending."

"Okay so how do I do that?" Luke asked sitting cross legged on the chair.

"For now close your eyes, it will be easier with as few distractions as possible." Vader said watching as the boy did so, "Good, now calm down and feel my force presence."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luke took a deep breath and relaxed. Reaching out into the force he found his father's force signature. It was overwhelmingly powerful and smothering. He sensed his father's presence reaching back.

 _"You are doing well, my son."_ Vader's voice echoed in his mind.

 _"Is this right?"_ Luke answered back.

 _"Yes, the connection between us can be established with relative ease because of our relation."_ His father explained, _"You must be aware of when you are brushing against another force presence, otherwise it will lead to unknowingly projecting your thoughts to them."_

Luke couldn't help his next thought, _"Is this how you contacted me after Cloud City?"_

 _There was a pause before his father answered, "Yes it is."_

Thinking about Cloud City still brought about painful memories. He could feel the phantom pain in his prosthetic. He wondered if his father felt anything for taking his hand? Was he sorry or indifferent?

 _"You are still projecting your thoughts, Luke."_

Luke broke the connection in panic, eyes shooting open. His face was glowing in embarrassment and frustration, "Well how do I connect to someone and not send everything I'm thinking?"

"You must learn to filter your thoughts, only allowing the other person to hear what you want." His father said, "Now try again."

Luke sighed, but closed his eyes and reconnected with his father.

 _"Alright, here it goes."_ Luke focused on blocking his next thought, _"Um I use to have a bantha plush."_

 _"Try again."_

 _"I don't like blue milk."_

 _"Again."_

 _"I want to be a Jedi."_

 _"You are not focusing."_

"I'm trying!" Luke shouted.

His father stared at him intensely and Luke glared back.

"Your anger can make you powerful, but you must hide it. Store it away in a reservoir within you and call upon it when you need it."

Luke shook his head wildly, "No, that's-"

"How to become a powerful force user." His father finished for him.

"No that's wrong! I don't want to have to rely on anger to be powerful!"

"Then you will never know what true power is."

"Then I don't want to know!" Luke yelled.

The argument had escalated quickly and now it was dead quiet save for the sounds of the ship and Luke's heavy breathing.

He had to get as far away from his father as possible, he was too angry to sit by him any longer.

"I'm going to lie down." Luke said as he stormed off towards the back room. He did not look back at his father as he smashed the button to close the door behind him.

Alone, he went to the bed where he grabbed the pillow and chucked it across the room. Leaning against the frame, he slide down, pulled his feet up to his chest and buried his head.

So much for his father turning back to the light side, the man was so set in his ways Luke began to wonder if it was even possible. And he and his father had been starting to get along so well too…

He suddenly had the longing to see Aunt Beru. She would know what to do in this sort of situation. He could imagine it now. She'd hold him close, brush the hair out of his face, and remind him there was good in everyone. That even though his father could be frustrating, the man was lost and needed some guidance to find his way back. He just needed to be patient and persistent.

Yes, that's exactly what she would say.

Luke took a deep breath and exhaled, wiping a stray tear from his eye. He knew what he had to do, and giving up on his father was not it.

With renewed hope, Luke got to his feet and walked to the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vader watched as his son marched out of the cockpit and into the bunk room. Clenching his fists, Vader turned his gaze to his lap. He almost went after the impudent boy so he could grab hold of his shoulders and shake him furiously. But something restrained him from doing so and instead he sat there stewing in anger. Luke was too stubborn; he was just like his mother.

That thought caught Vader off guard. Yes, the boy was like Padme, only worried about what he considered right and willing to follow through with that mindset even if it would not guarantee results.

Padme, if only she were here, if only he had not….

He sighed to himself and felt something bump against his legs. Looking up he saw the droid who whistled lowly.

"I have no need for your consolation. The boy has a naïve view of the light and dark side, he needs to learn those ideas are foolish."

Artoo beeped back.

Vader snorted, "A battle of the wills indeed. I will show the boy, in time he will come to understand."

Artoo answered softly and what he said caused Vader to freeze.

Break him.

The droid had warned him against breaking his son. Vader knew the term "break" coming from a droid had a different meaning, more along the terms of hurt or upset. But in basic, it was a much more horrifying.

Images of his son standing in the Emperor's throne room hacking Palpatine into pieces with a half sob, half hysterical laugh escaping his lips flashed through Vader's mind. It was disturbing and shook him to his core.

No he did not want his son to become unhinged. He just wanted the boy to understand.

"What do you know of such things, droid? I will be unlocking potential he is unaware he possesses." But even as he said it, other thoughts were on his mind. Luke was a gentle soul, too kind for his own good. To turn him to the dark side would take much care if he were to avoid…breaking him.

Vader knew the boy had a deep desire for a father from the countless times he had accidentally projected his thoughts. Perhaps that was the key to winning over his son, simply getting closer and forming the bond Luke so longed for. Yes, through that trust he could get his son to see the dark side was a powerful tool for getting things accomplished. That it was their destiny to wield it together and rule the galaxy, correcting all of its injustices.

If Vader truly thought about it, the bond between father and son was not something only Luke wanted.

Vader had been so caught up in his thoughts he had not realized he was unconsciously patting Artoo's dome. He quickly withdrew his hand and stood up.

"I'm going to talk with Luke. Keep a watch out for anything amiss on the scanners."

Vader approached the door right as it slide open revealing a small, determined boy. The two almost collide into each other, but managed to stop just before. Both men seemed shocked by the others appearance.

Vader had been so sure of what he was going to say before, but now his mind was drawing a blank. It seemed Luke was having a similar problem as his mouth opened and closed a few times with no words coming out.

"F-father, I was just coming to talk to you." His son began, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you… and storming off. I know you were trying to help me gain better control over the force."

"I too….apologize for my harshness." That felt bitter on his tongue, when was the last time he apologized to anyone other than Palpatine?

"I know we disagree about how to use the force but," the boy began to nervously shuffle, "but-"

Vader held up a hand and Luke quieted, "I think it is in everyone's best interest we take a break to eat and then we will return to practicing."

Luke smiled a little in relief and nodded.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vader sat in silence. Luke had retired to the bedroom not long ago, leaving him alone with a powered down Artoo.

Once the father and son had finished eating they returned to training. After a few more tries, Luke had finally grasped how to choose which thoughts he projected. The boy had been so excited, his face was practically glowing and Vader felt great pride.

That is how it should have been for years. Vader should have been the one to teach him everything, to watch him grow.

Closing his eyes, Vader indulged himself in a vision of a world where his beloved Padme was still alive and they had been able to raise their child together. He could see it now, her apartment exactly the way it had been, him entering and seeing his wife's smiling face as she held a blond haired toddler. The scene started to take on a life of its own as everything became more vivid.

The boy reached out to him desiring to be held and he gathered him up in his arms only to look down and see another child, a girl the same age as toddler Luke, come running up to hug him around the legs.

There was something familiar about the dark haired girl, but where had she come from? Could she have been a daughter they would have had? But if that were so, why was she the same age as Luke?

The scene continued with the girl releasing his legs and backing up to look at him. Then, with her best adult impression, she began explaining something with the utmost seriousness. Vader could see himself trying not to laugh and take her seriously while Padme was behind the girl giggling.

The vision faded leaving Vader feeling hallow.

Yes, that is how everything should have been. If only he could turn back the clock and raise his son as he saw fit.

But there was no use dwelling on such things. What mattered was the present and future.

Relaxing and drawing the force to him Vader entered a meditative trance to rest, for tomorrow they would reach Ladon and begin their hunt for Vindi.

 **AN: Sorry this one took so long. I got sick then struggled with some writers block, but I finally finished. I can't believe I reached over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing Vader's vision of how things should have been. Please continue to review! You are the ones who keep me writing! =)**


	9. The Snow Planet of Ladon

"So that's Ladon?" Luke asked leaning forward in his seat to see over the controls.

It was the early hours of the morning when they finally reached their destination. Luke examined the small, swirling white planet that lay before them with intrigue. It reminded him of Hoth. When he had first set foot on the rebel base there he had been excited about experiencing snow, but after a few days the novelty quickly wore off and he found himself trying to collect as many blankets as possible for the sub-zero nights.

"It is and we should be landing shortly."

A thought occurred to Luke, "Do we have any gear for this kind of weather?"

"No, we will have to rectify that problem quickly."

"You think?" Luke said sarcastically.

Artoo beeped happily.

"The droid is correct. We will be able to purchase some when we land."

"What do you know about Ladon, Father?"

"The planet is self-sufficient. We will be going to the town with the largest population. Most of the inhabitants live in small villages or clans, but will traverse to this town for trade so it is likely that is where we will find Vindi."

Artoo beeped out something as they entered the atmosphere and Luke looked to his father, "What's he saying?"

"He says there is no official landing area, so we will be making our own. We must be careful though, the ground must be stable enough to support our ship." Vader answered as he began steering the vessel downwards.

"Artoo, can you scan for an area with firm ground that's close to the town?" Luke asked.

Whistling, Artoo went to work.

His father easily navigated to the surface and dodged a few mountains and trees before they could see the shinning lights of the town.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Luke said in awe.

Vader did not answer him, but Luke could feel his father's eyes on him until Artoo sounded out that he was finished and loaded an image onto the control panel monitor.

Luke and his father looked at the minute highlighted area displayed on the screen.

Whistling the boy said, "That's one small patch of land, in fact it's hardly bigger than the ship. Think you can do it?"

"To a lesser pilot this might prove to be a challenge, but it is nothing to me." Vader said stone faced.

With expert skills his father slowed the craft and managed to land it dead on in Artoo's suggested area. Luke couldn't help but stare at him in wonder.

"We best start moving, we have a bit of walking to do before we reach the town."

Nodding in agreement, Luke slid off his seat and retrieved their cloaks and his father's scarf. Passing Vader his clothes Luke said, "I don't think you'll have any problems with being too hot this time."

"I doubt it." Vader agreed his mouth hinting at a smirk as he wrapped the scarf around his neck, but left his mouth exposed, "Artoo, stay here and watch over the ship. If anything happens inform us immediately."

Luke had just finished slipping his cloak on when he stopped. Had he heard that right?

"Father, did you just say Artoo?" Vader did not say a word, but stared at him, "You didn't call him 'droid' like usual, you actually called him by his nickname!" Luke's grin turned into a mischievous smile, "Admit it, you like, Artoo."

"Son, you are overthinking. Do not be so foolish." He responded, straightening his outfit.

"Why can't you admit Artoo has grown on you?"

Vader blatantly ignored the comment and opened the exit hatch. Luke, still smiling, shook his head and walked out. The temperature change was dramatic and his face was licked by the crisp wind. He placed a small booted foot out onto the white, powdery substance. This snow was different than Hoth's, it was a lot softer. Hoth's had been more akin to ice.

He ventured out a bit further, wrapping his arms around himself to conserve warmth. Hopefully things would warm up slightly once the system's sun rose.

"Luke, I warn you that you may want to-"

Luke didn't get a chance to hear what his father was going to say. The moment his foot contacted the ground it was swallowed up and Luke let out a high pitched shriek. The young Jedi suddenly found himself nose deep in snow. The cold substance bit at his exposed face and its' wetness leaked through his clothes. He struggled to climb out, but only managed to get more snow on top of him.

Long legs plunged into the snow next to him and his father carefully lifted him up and placed him back on the solid ground behind them.

Luke sputtered the powder out of his mouth and tried in vain to get all the frozen water off of him.

With a look of great misery he stared up at his father. Vader's mouth was twitching and his eyebrows slightly shaking. Luke was about to ask what was wrong when the man suddenly burst out laughing. A true deep, hardy laugh. Luke stared at him with mouth opened in shock.

It was by far the weirdest, strangest, and yet most wonderful thing Luke had heard.

Luke soon found himself chuckling before that too turned into laughter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vader was not sure what had come over him as his body was racked with another bought of laughter.

As soon as he saw his son sink into the snow, instinct kicked in and he had gone after him. But it was the mixture of the boy's unnaturally high pitched scream and that pitiful look on his face that ignited something inside Vader he long thought dead.

When was the last time he truly laughed? He could not recall; it must have been in the days of Anakin Skywalker.

It was unfit for a Sith and after he had lost everything he cared about, finding anything humorous to the point of uncontrollable laughter was unfathomable. Which begged the question, what had changed?

His son's laughter joined his. It was a beautiful, youthful laugh that pulled at something inside him.

Finally he was able to regain his control of himself and straighten up, "Forgive my lapse in composure."

"Forgive? What's there to forgive for laughing, father?" Luke said eyes twinkling, before playfully adding, "Other than it was at my expense."

Vader looked over Luke before speaking up, "You are shivering."

"Well I am covered in snow."

Vader was thoughtful for a moment. His son would have a hard time with mobility in the deep snow. Their pace would be much too slow and time was something they could not afford, especially with the way they were dressed. Nodding too himself, Vader came to a simple conclusion.

Kneeling in front of Luke, he took off his scarf and placed it around his son's neck.

"Are you sure you d-don't-" Luke was cut off as his father placed an arm behind his legs a scooped him up.

"H-hey put me-"

"Down?" Vader cut him off, straightening back up, "No, we must hurry to the town and the snow is too deep for you to traverse through."

Vader began trudging through the waste deep snow heading for the lights in the distance.

"W-why is it t-that every t-time we are going s-somewhere, y-you always end up c-carrying m-me?" Luke stuttered through chattering teeth.

"Are you warming up any?" Vader asked, skipping right over the pointless statement.

"A b-bit." Luke answered, taking the excess ends of the scarf and wrapping them around his hands.

Vader felt Luke press against him seeking more heat. He needed to get Luke to the town so he could warm up, the last thing he needed was the boy becoming ill. In this instance it was good that he had prosthetic legs because he was certain the limbs would be numb from the cold by now.

"F-father."

"Yes, my son?"

"D-did you…..did you use to k-know Artoo?"

Vader could honestly admit that question blindsided him. Where had it come from? More importantly how had his son found out?

"W-when we were traveling together o-on Adana, you had s-said Artoo had gotten out of m-many dangerous s-situations before. And a few m-minutes ago, when you called him b-by his name, it sounded so n-natural."

His son had a quick mind.

"In another life time." He answered vaguely and could immediately sense his son's disappointment.

Luke's eyes drooped slightly. He hoped the boy was not becoming sleepy, that could lead nowhere good. He needed to make sure his son stayed awake. Perhaps appealing to his son's innate curiosity would keep him from dozing. But that would mean divulging events of the past he had long since buried.

"The droid was….Anakin Skywalker's personal astromech." The name felt like acid on his tongue, "The two went into many a battle together."

Luke's eyes widened slightly, "He was your d-droid during the Clone Wars? He's t-that old?"

Nodding was his only response and Luke remained thoughtful momentarily before asking, "What were the C-Clone Wars like?"

"Harsh. At the time it seemed as if they would last forever, but the Emperor stepped in and put an end to it."

A particularly strong gust of wind hit the two and Vader squinted his eyes against it as Luke buried his face into his father's chest.

The snow was becoming less deep, but Vader continued to carry Luke. He would not admit to himself, but there was a tiny part of him that enjoyed the small form being in his arms.

"Look, we have arrived." It had taken thirty standard minutes of walking, but they had finally reached civilization.

Luke peered up to gaze at the town before them and began to squirm, "I can w-walk now."

Vader mentally rolled his eyes at the boy, knowing Luke was trying to maintain as much pride as possible. He placed his son on the ground where he sunk knee deep in snow. They continued marching on from there and entered the town.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luke pulled the scarf around him tighter. The wind seemed to be picking up, as the strong gusts became more frequent. The town was very cozy, with warmly lit streets and quaint building, nothing fancy, just very homey.

His mind was still reeling over the fact that his father use to know Artoo. Just as Luke had flown into battle with the little droid, so had his father.

Sniffling, Luke wiped his nose on his sleeve. His body was starting to feel a bit achy, but he brushed it off.

"This way, Luke." Vader said, turning and walking up a few steps to enter a building. The door slide open and the two walked in. Luke found it a relief to be out of the cold and wind and shook some of the snow off of him.

"Greetin's to ya strangers!" the voice was baritone and belonged to a stocky creature covered in course gray fur, "What can I do ya for?"

"We are in need of snow gear."

"Well come in, come in. I am sure ol' Barlon can help ya out."

Luke stared at the odd being; he had never seen anyone like him. The man's bulky head sat directly on his shoulders and his beefy arms dangled close to the floor, swaying as he swaggered behind the counter.

"What brings ya and yer pup into town?" Barlon asked, rummaging around in the back.

Luke's scrunched his face at being referred to as a "pup." Then again was it that far off from Han calling him kid?

"We unexpectedly ran out of fuel. We are on our way to Coruscant." Vader answered smoothly.

"Well that is a ways off. Ya live there?"

"Yes."

"Very nice, never been there myself. Is it just ya an' the boy? Or is there a misses that'll be needing some clothing too?"

Luke froze and peered at his father. A grim expression darkened the older man's face and his fists clenched at his sides, "My wife passed away."

Barlon paused momentarily, unaware of the change in Luke's father, before continuing searching, "Oh sorry ta here that."

Luke began fiddling with the scarf, he could sense through the force a wave of longing and anger emanating from his father.

Luke had never thought much about his mother, he had never longed for one. Aunt Beru filled that role in his life well. He knew his Uncle Owen loved him, but he never felt like a father, which was probably what led to Luke dreaming about one so often. And sure there were times he had asked his Aunt and Uncle about his mother, but all they had to say was she was kind.

But now, Luke wanted to know about her. Who was the woman that had loved his father, Anakin, and what had become of her?

"Here ya are. Two sets of heavy overcoats an' boots made from the hides of Tauntauns." He slapped the items on the top of the counter. "Anything else I can get ya?"

Vader threw down several credits, "This should do, thank you."

"Ya boys best be finding shelter soon. There is a powerful blizzard on its way."

"That would explain the heavy gusts." Luke said slipping the boots over his shoes, glad his teeth had finally stopped chattering.

"That it does." Barlon nodded, "I wouldn' go looking fer any fuel until the storm passes. There is an inn ya might wanna think about checking into."

As Barlon began explaining the directions to Vader, Luke was suddenly overcome with a wave of exhaustion. Where had that come from? It couldn't be from waking up before dawn; having been a farmer for most of his life he was use to that. Gosh he didn't feel well. Whatever it was he needed to shake it off.

"See ya boys around an' stay warm." The man said waving.

Luke snapped out of his daze and waved back.

Vader, now wearing appropriate attire, walked out the store with Luke shortly behind him. Snow had started lightly falling now and the wind was still present. There wasn't a soul outside, it must be because of the combination of the early hour and the coming blizzard.

"If we take a look around the town we may be able to catch Vindi before the storm sets in." Vader said as he continued walking down the street.

Luke followed behind his father, trying to hide his struggle to keep up. It was strange, he was shivering yet he could feel his skin being coated in sticky sweat. He couldn't be getting sick could he? He was feeling fine a while ago? And what was wrong with his vision, why was his equilibrium so skewed?

He shook his head to try and clear it. Finding Vindi was important. He could worry about himself later.

He could do this, he could do this.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vader's boots crunched through the snow as his eyes slowly scanned the abandoned streets. Perhaps Vindi was holed away in one of the building or perhaps he had already left the planet. Where ever he was, what was his reasoning to come here? Fuel was Vader's speculation, the ship they had used to get here was dangerously low, so it was highly likely the Faust's in a similar situation and was forced to land.

Vader heard a strange thump behind him and turned around. His eyes fell upon his son, who was face down in the snow.

"Luke, what are you doing." But even as he said it he could feel something in the force warning him. The boy did not move.

Kneeling down, he pulled Luke into his lap. He was unconscious. His nose and cheeks were red and his face scrunched in discomfort.

A distant memory reached Vader, of when he was but a boy and became ill. Taking a deep breath he copied the actions of his own mother all those years ago and touched his cheek to the boy's forehead. It was hot.

Cradling Luke against him, Vader changed direction towards the inn Barlon had told him about. Vindi would just have to wait.

 **AN: I'm sorry it took me longer than usual to get this chapter up. The reason is a little bit of two things, one is college has kept me busy and the other is you guys. You all have inspired me to extend the story. Originally there were only a few chapters left, but then I started thinking of several ideas of where I wanted to take this. There is so much more I have in store for Luke and Vader. I have spent a few days loosely plotting out where I want it to go. So thank you all for leaving such loving comments. I also want to thank my sister who I have always turned to for work shopping ideas with.**


	10. Sick Day

The snow was falling harder when Vader reached the Selrana Inn. It was a modest two story building that had quite a bit of age to it as the multiple patch jobs on the exterior showed.

The door swooshed open and the Sith entered, stepping on a plush carpet wet from melted snow.

Vader peered around the room. To his left was a stair case and further from it a sitting area in front of a roaring fire. In the opposite direction, the room opened up into a pub of sorts with multiple tables. Both areas were empty.

Wasting no time dawdling, Vader approached the counter that was being manned by a female of the same species as Barlon. She was equally stout and her voice was perhaps just slightly higher.

"Welcome to Selrana Inn!" the woman said with a toothy grin, "Barely beating that storm out there aren't you?"

"We are in need of a room." There was no time for idle conversation.

"Then you have certainly come to the right place. We only have a handful left open, so you are in luck." It appeared the inn keeper noticed the small body in his arms for the first time as her eyes widened, "What a cute little thing you have there! He's yours I assume? He doesn't look too well."

Vader grinded his teeth at the woman's ignorance, "He is not, which is why I am in need of a room and a doctor."

"The blizzard is getting pretty bad out there so I don't think we can com anyone, but I'll see if we have any guests who are doctors. As for your stay, I'm afraid we only have single bedded rooms left. I hope that won't be a problem."

"That will do fine."

"Then please follow me this way."

Luke secured in his arms, Vader followed the inn keeper up the creaky stairs leading to a hallway filled with doors. She continued down until she neared the end and stopped in front of a door. Using a card, she opened the room and stepped aside for him to pass.

The room was indeed small, with a single bed, table and chair, and a window that was currently too fogged up to see out of. There was another door which Vader assumed led into the refresher.

"You just get your boy all set up, I will return shortly." she said, the door closing behind her as she left.

Alone, Vader placed the boy on the bed and proceeded to strip Luke's outer layering of clothes and boots. He brushed some flakes of snow out of the blond hair before pulling back the sheets. With much care he moved Luke onto the pillow and pulled back up the covers. He took note that the bed was larger than the average size, most likely due to the native species bulkier build; it could easily fit two and a half humans.

Vader then proceeded to switch on the bedside lamp which cast a warm light across the room.

His son grunted and his blue eyes fluttered part way opened. The boy scanned around the room before his confused eyes fell on his father, "Where…?"

"We are at the inn. You have been stricken ill." Vader explained.

Luke continued to stare at him, "….father?"

"You have a fever. The inn keeper is trying to contact a doctor." Vader wondered how much of what he was saying was actually being comprehended by his son.

There was a knock on the door before is slid open and the inn keeper entered followed by a petite human woman carrying a bag.

"It seems fortune is with you today, meet Dr. Ralou."

It was clear from the doctor's messy, dark hair and tied robe she had just been awoken to assist them. Placing her bag at the end of the bed she walked up to Luke's side, "Is this our patient?" at Vader's nod she continued in a saccharine voice, "Hi there big boy, I'm Dr. Ralou. I'm going to be using some tools from my bag to help me figure out what's wrong okay?"

Luke stared at her in a dazed state as she pulled out an instrument from her bag, "This is going to take your temperature. All I have to do it hold it in front of your forehead like this see?" She demonstrated on herself before moving onto him. The machine beeped out and she looked at it before clicking her tongue, "Yep, your kid's running a high fever."

Vader glared at the woman, he needed no device to tell him such an obvious fact.

"I don't want a fever. We have to get the doctor." Luke mumbled.

Vader hoped the boy would not say much else, the last thing he needed was the boy sharing too much information. Luckily the woman assumed by doctor, he had meant her.

"He seems to be confused. What's your name, baby?" she asked, checking the dilation of his eyes.

He thought for a moment before answering, "Luke."

"Okay Luke and what's your daddy's name?"

"Anakin."

If the boy was not ill Vader would have strangled him, "Are these questions necessary, doctor?"

"I was trying to calculate how far sever his state of delirium is, but other than a little confusion, he seems okay in that regard."

"Is this just a fever we are contending with? The symptoms developed rapidly."

"Give me another minute or two and I think I'll be able to confirm my suspicion."

As Dr. Ralou continued using various outdated instruments, Luke's half-conscious mood seemed to become more and more irritable.

"I wanna sleep." The boy fussed.

"I know sweetie, I know. And you can in just a minute." Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Dr. Ralou moved over to stand in front of Vader, "It seems your son has caught himself a case of a local flu."

"We have not been on this planet long enough for him to come in contact with and develop such a thing." Vader said with crossed arms.

"Soon after contacting it, this local strain works its way through its host's body fast." The doctor said, emphasizing her point by snapping her fingers, "But the good news is as fast as it comes, it goes. You should only be dealing with a day worth of Luke being sick. By tomorrow your kid should be back to running around."

Vader nodded. That was good; he really couldn't afford more than a day's worth of time being wasted with Luke in bed.

"Well, Mr. Anakin, I'd prescribe some medicine to help lessen Luke's discomfort and bring his fever down, but I'm afraid with the storm there will be no getting it. Now his fever is a little higher than I would like it to be so I suggest letting him sit in a lukewarm bath and after maybe placing a cool cloth on his head. Other than that just make sure he gets plenty of rest and drinks lots of fluids." She leaned back over the bed, "Don't worry, sweetie, your daddy's going to take good care of you until you feel better." But Luke was already asleep.

"How much for your services?" he wanted the woman out of here.

"Consider it on the house. If he doesn't feel better or his condition worsens come talk to me, I'll be in town for another few days."

"Thank you for your assistance."

"Alright, I'm going to get another hour or two of shut eye, it was nice meeting you, Mr Anakin." Dr. Ralou waved and exited the room leaving just the inn keeper left to get rid of.

"I'm glad your son doesn't have anything serious. Would you like me to send breakfast up in an hour or so?"

"That would be appreciated. Now my son requires some quiet to rest." Vader said none too kindly.

"Okay, I will be downstairs if you need anything. We can discuss payment when your stay is up." Smiling the inn keeper left and the door shut behind her.

Glad to be rid of the company, Vader exhaled and turned to his son. His first task was getting his temperature down.

Vader walked into the refresher. The space was condensed, but served its purpose. He dialed in the controls on the bath to the correct temperature before returning to his child.

"I need you to get up, my son. We must bring your temperature down."

Luke continued to lie in bed with his eyes closed. Sighing Vader wondered when he had gotten into such a predicament. Moving next to the boy he pulled back the sheets and was met with an immediate response. The boy fussed and tried reaching for the covers, his body shivering.

"No, Luke. Get up." The boy groaned and cracked his eyes open slightly glaring at him.

Vader did not have time for Luke's foolishness.

Grabbing the boy under the arms, he lifted him out of the bed and dropped him off just outside the refresher.

Luke wrapped his arms around his shaking torso and sank to a crouched position, leaning against the wall. The boy was clearly exhausted.

Closing his eyes for a moment he allowed himself to briefly wish Padme was with him, she would be a lot better with this sort of….situation than he was.

Bending down he grabbed the bottom of Luke's tunic and worked it over the boy's head. Once his son was completely stripped he placed him in the bath and turned the water off. Luke limply reclined against the backing looking miserable.

Vader would have given his son privacy, but he did not trust the boy not to slump over in the water and drown, so he simply stood in the doorway. After waiting a few minutes, he helped Luke out of the bath before wrapping him in a thick towel.

"I'm cold." His son mumbled, still shivering.

"Dry yourself and get dressed, then you may go back to bed."

It took him a minute, but his son dried himself and started to put back on his clothes, a task he was struggling to complete. Vader shook his head and reached for the shirt his son was currently putting on wrong and guided his arms through the sleeves. With his assistance, he was able to get his son back into the rest of his attire.

Upon being placed back under the covers, the child immediately passed out.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Vader removed his own overcoat and slipped off his dripping boots. It was not long after that the inn keeper returned with a trey of food. She placed it on the table in the corner before winking at Vader and sliding quietly out the room.

Sitting down, the Sith examined the trey's contents before slowly beginning to eat. His mind drifted from his son to Vindi and what he would do when he found him. He knew he could not allow the insane man to live. Luke would fight him on that point and want the scientist to change him back to his normal age.

Vader placed a fork full of food in his mouth, momentarily concentrating on the flavor.

He knew he himself did not have any desire to go back to his broken body. Vindi may have not meant it to be, but it was a positive change for him. And Luke…the age regression made his son easier to handle and it practically forced the boy to rely on him for most everything.

Vader sought out Vindi not to return his son or him to their previous forms, but because Vindi had invented a machine that was dangerous and had made the fatal decision of testing it on him and Luke.

Finishing his portion of the meal, Vader picked up a glass of water and a buttered roll and walked to the bedside. Using the force, Vader gently prodded Luke's mind awake.

Moaning, his son opened his eyes.

"You need to drink and eat." He stated simply.

Wincing, Luke slowly sat up, "I'm tired."

It seemed to be the boy's favorite phrase, "Drink this."

Grabbing the glass with trembling hands, Luke slowly brought the liquid to his mouth. Vader noticed the boy's weak hold on the cup and immediately grabbed the end of it, assisting his child so he would not spill water all over him.

He drank greedily until Vader pulled it away from him, "Not so fast, your stomach will not be able to handle it." Instead he placed the bread in the boy's hand.

Luke stared at it before moving to place it on the nightstand, "I'm not hungry."

Vader did not have the patience for this, "You will take a few bites out of that."

Luke blinked at him, "I'm tired."

"If you don't take a bite right now I will force feed it to you, an experience that will not be pleasant for the either of us."

Somehow the force had willed his words to get through to the child because Luke took a small bite out of the bread. He nibbled on the roll a little more before Vader allowed him more water. Satisfied his son had eaten a little of something, he took the remainder of the roll. Luke wasted no time lying back down and fell back asleep instantly.

Vader returned to the chair and watched as his son fitfully slept.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Luke regained consciousness the first thing he noticed was how hot and sticky he was. The second thing was the hand wiping his sweaty bangs out of his face.

He slowly blinked his eyes open and saw his father. With a raised brow, Luke looked around the room and pieces of the last few hours came back to him.

"How long have I been asleep?" he groggily asked and sat up.

"Around four hours." His father answered, "Are you hungry?"

Luke shook his head, nauseated by the mere thought "Food does not sound good right now."

"I assumed as much."

Running a hand through his damp hair, Luke let out a shaky sigh, "I'm sorry."

Vader stared at him with curiosity, "What for, my son."

Luke looked down at his hands, "For getting sick. I'm holding us back, we should be out looking for Dr. Vindi."

His father simply shook his head, brunette hair swaying slightly as he did so, "Do not apologize for that which you cannot control."

Luke still couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt. Maybe they would have found Vindi already, maybe he would be back to his normal self.

As if reading his mind, his father said, "Do not blame yourself. Even if you were in perfect health the odds of us finding Vindi before the blizzard hit were slim. He is likely stranded here due to the weather, giving you opportune time to heal."

That was true. He could already feel himself getting better, his joints weren't as achy and his vision was no longer tilted. He just felt drained.

Luke suddenly stiffened as he felt Vader's cool force presence gently touch his mind before pulling back, "It seems your fever has finally broken."

Did his father just check his temperature…with the force? It was odd thinking of the right hand to the Emperor checking his temperature at all.

"That would explain why I am covered in sweat."

The young boy suddenly took notice of a towel laying outside of the refresher, at first he thought nothing of it, but then he began to recall fuzzy memories of the last few hours. He remembered some woman pestering him with questions and the mentioning of his temperature being high before he had fallen back asleep. The next memory was his father waking up him to get the fever to go down by…Luke felt his face heating up.

"Oh Sithspit." He covered his face with his hands.

Why did the force enjoy tormenting him so? Could he not keep at least some of his dignity? He was twenty-two, at least mentally; he liked his privacy especially when it came to THAT. He couldn't even bring himself to think further about his father seeing him exposed.

"What are you embarrassed about?" Vader asked sounding a mixture of annoyed and bemused.

"You know very well what I am embarrassed about! You-" Luke gestured wildly to the refresher, trying to find the words, "-saw me in there!"

"Oh please, it is nothing I have not seen before." Vader said simply, "Would you have preferred I allow you to drown in your half asleep state."

"I don't know, maybe?" Luke said flustered. He found himself breathing heavily and his limbs feeling akin to the weight of durasteel.

Flopping back against his pillow, he turned toward the window. The outskirts were fogged up, but there was a clear circle in the center where someone, his father he assumed, had wiped away the condensation. Outside was nothing but a world of blurred white. Thick flakes of snow fell in a slanted motion allowing Luke to only see maybe three feet away from the window.

It was a beautiful view he had to admit.

Luke stared almost in a trance at the falling snow. His mind began drifting to a time when he was younger and feeling under the weather. He would lie in bed and cuddle close to his stuffed toy Bantha as Aunt Beru read to him until he fell asleep. From his Aunt, his mind moved to thoughts earlier that morning in Barlon's shop. Thoughts of his mother.

Luke shifted his gaze back to his father. Maybe he should ask the man. The worst that could happen would be him refusing to divulge anything. Besides this may be his last chance before they found Vindi. After that he would return to his normal body and escape back to the rebels.

"Father," Luke said gaining the older man's attention, "What was my mother like?"

 **AN: Yep, the next chapter has the scene a lot of you guys have been waiting for; Vader and Luke discussing Padme. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, for every review, favorite, and follow. They make my day and mean so much to me.**


	11. A Woman Named Padme

Vader looked down at Luke with a hardened gaze. The boy visibly swallowed, but his eye contact did not waver. He should have suspected it would only be a matter of time before he inquired about his mother.

Talking about Padme out loud would open wounds that had never truly healed. Was he ready to do that? No, and he never would be, but he knew he must. Luke deserved to know a few details about the wonderful woman that was his mother. He would endure the painful memories for Padme and for their son.

"What do you know of her?" he speculated not much.

"Hardly anything, I don't even know her name. I was told she was nice though."

Nice. Such a bland word that did nothing to describe the passionate senator.

Vader closed his eyes. He could see her deep, brown eyes, feel every strand of her wavy hair, and almost hear her smooth voice. Reopening them, he began, "Her name was Padme Amidala." Luke leaned slightly forward, biting his bottom lip in anticipation, "She was…compassionate and willful, had a strong sense of justice. Very much like you."

The boy's eyes widened, but he remained silent, almost as if he thought moving or speaking would cause the conversation to halt.

"She had a way of speaking in which made everyone listen." He thought a moment before continuing, "You inherited her petite build, but your eyes and hair are mine."

"Did you-" Luke hesitated before finishing, "-did you love her?"

He straightened and gave a nod, "With all my being." Those words brought a smile to Luke's face and the boy looked relieved. Perhaps he feared that the two had not been in love and it had been merely a passing fling or worse, that he had forced himself upon her.

"Is she really dead?" he asked, a small glimmer in his eyes revealing he hoped the contrary.

 _It seems in your anger you killed her._

The unwelcomed words ran through his head, "Yes."

"That's what I thought." Luke said sighing, "How did she die?"

"We have discussed enough about this today. You need your rest."

Luke seemed disappointed, but nodded anyway and nestled back under the covers. The conversation had taken what little energy his son had and spent it.

"Thank you for telling me about mother." Luke said, barely above a whisper.

After that silence filled the space once again and Vader was left alone with thoughts of his deceased wife.

Memories with her played through his head, but one specifically stood out. It was late in the night at Padme's apartment on Coruscant.

 _"Padme, it's going to be a girl."_

 _"You are wrong. It's going to be a boy." She laughed, unmaking the bed, "You may have the force, Ani, but I am carrying him."_

 _"Her." He corrected, though he was smiling._

 _She rolled her eyes before continuing, "You know, I have been thinking about names."_

 _"Oh and what is the verdict?" he asked pulling his shirt off over his head._

 _"I came up with a list, but I think I narrowed it down. I am really fond of Luke, it's strong, yet gentle. What do you think? Luke Skywalker."_

 _"Luke Skywalker." He repeated. It certainly had a nice ring to it. He could feel his heart speed up a little, it seemed with each passing day the reality that he would be a father became more tangible, "I like that a lot. A shame it's going to be a girl though so you will have to think of something else."_

 _She playfully swatted his arm, "Alright mister all powerful Jedi, surely our babies gender is not all you can sense. What else can you tell about 'her."_

 _He was taken aback for just a moment before slyly stepping up to her side and pressing a hand against his wife's now prominent belly, "Well she will be healthy and strong. She will also be pretty just like her mother." He finished giving Padme a peck on the forehead._

 _Standing on her toes, she lightly kissed his lips before crawling into the bed. He climbed in beside her and she immediately snuggled against him._

 _His own mind was swimming with thoughts of their future child and how much everything would change. He was excited, yet anxious._

 _"Padme, do you think we will make good parents?"_

 _She glanced up at him, "Of course, why?"_

 _"Babies are just so…small. What happens if I drop it?"_

 _Padme let out a laugh, "You won't drop him, Ani. You will be a fantastic father."_

Vader blinked a few times as the memory abruptly faded and he found himself staring at Luke. She had been right, it was a boy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Luke reawakened he realized he was feeling quite a bit better and that his appetite had returned to him full force. Sitting up slowly he stretched and looked over at his father who was occupying the sole chair in the room.

"How are you feeling?" the man asked.

"Still a bit tired, but a lot better than I was earlier. I could go for a bite to eat though."

"Your appetite returning is indeed a good sign. I shall go see what food I can come by."

"I'll come with you." Luke said beginning to remove himself from the sheets.

"No you will not."

Luke stopped at the commanding voice, "Why not?"

"You are to remain here until I return. I do not want you pushing yourself because you are beginning to feel better."

Was his father really being the overly concerned parent right now?

"Oh come on, don't you think I'm a little old for you to be deciding that for me?"

"Yes, one would think you are old enough to make correct choices when it comes to your health, but based on your past decisions it appears not, so I am inclined to make them for you."

Luke's face turned a crimson red, "H-hey wait a minute I've never ignored my health!"

"Is that so? Are you confirming that you felt no onset of symptoms before you fainted?"

Luke felt like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Well, I felt a little dizzy and tired, but I knew finding Vindi was important."

As soon as the blond had finished explaining, he knew he had not helped his case.

"Precisely, you blatantly ignored your health. You should have informed me the moment you began feeling unwell."

"Alright, I get the point! Quit nagging, I'll stay here." He said throwing his hands in the air.

Vader gave his son a reprimanding look. He must have felt that Luke was going listen though because without another word he turned and exited.

Taking a deep breath, Luke ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to be annoyed with his father's insistence that he stay put, but deep down he felt great joy at the man's concern. Shaking his head at himself he turned to look out the window only to find it completely fogged up.

The boy shot a glance back at the door. He knew his father wanted him to stay in bed, but going to clear the window so he had something other than wall to look at wouldn't hurt.

Sliding out the bed Luke went to the window. Using the sleeve of his shirt he wiped a spot clear and stood on the tips of his toes to peer outside. It was still snowing, but had lightened up somewhat for now he could make out a few buildings and lights in the distance.

Not terribly far from the inn, the young Jedi spotted a frozen lake. He wondered if the locals ever went skating there. Skating always looked fun and easy, but according to both Han and Leia it was supposedly difficult at first. He had hoped his two friends would show him how when they were on Hoth, but he and everyone else had been so busy there was no time to spare for such a thing.

Thinking about those two made Luke start wondering if Leia was any closer to getting Han back. Maybe she already had saved him and at this very moment they were tracking him down?

The door swooshed open and Luke dropped back down to the balls of his feet and threw a look over his shoulder. His father entered the room holding a trey of food. Luke was not sure what it was, but it smelled delicious.

"What are you doing?" Vader asked exasperated, "I thought I told you to stay in bed?"

Luke fully turned around to face his father, "Well you never actually said that. You just told me to stay in here, which I did."

Vader's eye twitched and Luke immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say. Holding the trey in one hand, Vader held up the other and Luke found himself being levitated off the ground towards the bed.

"Hey-oomph!" he was unceremoniously dropped onto the mattress. Sitting up, he looked at his father with great annoyance, "Don't do that, I don't like it!"

"And I do not like my direct orders being ignored."

"You said-"

"Do not play the fool, my son. You know very well I meant for you to stay in bed." Luke looked down a mixture of frustration and shame whirling around inside him, "Now, here. I want you to eat. You have not had much food in you today."

He placed the trey on Luke's lap, taking his own bowl of food with him to the chair. The Jedi looked down at the dish. Inside was a creamy brown liquid with spices and diced slices of meat bobbing up and down. The aroma left his mouth watering.

Picking up a spoon, he dipped it into the soup and brought it to his mouth. It tasted as good as it smelled and left a warm feeling in his stomach. Greedily he began gobbling more up. He had not realized the obnoxious slurping sounds he was making until he found his father staring at him with a raised brow.

Feeling a tad sheepish, Luke slowed his eating and mumbled an apology.

After another minute or two passed Luke spoke up, "Thanks for bringing me food."

His father swallowed a spoonful of the broth and answered, "You are welcome. You appear to be enjoying it."

"I am it is really good."

They ate the rest in peace until Luke lifted the bowl to his lips and drank the remaining contents. Placing the emptied dish back on the tray he could feel sleep tugging at him once more, but he did not want to go back to sleep.

His father must have sensed this because he spoke up not a moment later, "Do not fight it, son. It is you bodies way of healing."

"I'm tired of being tired." Luke complained as he felt his eyes droop. His father came to stand beside the bed, picking up the tray and placing his own bowl on it.

It was only then, in the close proximity of his father, did Luke notice the beginnings of dark circles forming under the man's eyes.

"You look like you could use rest as well, father. Are you getting sick?" he really hoped he had not given the older man what he had. He would not know what to do if he got sick.

But Vader just shook his head, "No, I am not ill. Remember what I told you about my resting through meditation?" Luke nodded, "I have done so for the last several days and my body now requires actual sleep."

Luke suddenly felt bad for taking the only bed available to them. After all, he had been sleeping for half the day; the least he could do was let his father rest for a little while.

"Then why don't-"

His father held up and hand and Luke quieted, "You need your rest. Do not worry about me, son. I will wake you when it is dinner time, for now sleep."

Luke could feel Vader's force presence prompting his mind into unconsciousness and it did not take much work with him already being sleepy. He was partially aware of his body starting to fall backwards only to be caught and slowly lowered onto the pillow by his father. The tall man pulled the covers up to his chin and by then Luke was fast asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By the time the two had finished eating dinner, night had settled upon the inn and Vader could feel his body becoming more sluggish. He had gone longer than usual without proper rest. He should have slept in the bunk on the ship last night.

"Father, please take the bed. I can sleep on the floor." Luke said his face covered in concern.

Ah his son, putting others' comfort before his own. He would have to try and change that or people would use the trait to their advantage.

"We have discussed this already."

"I know but…" Luke trailed off. The boy appeared to be thinking hard about something. Surely he realized he would not allow his own flesh and blood to sleep on the floor, especially when just overcoming an illness, "Since you aren't going to let me sleep elsewhere why don't we just…share?"

A heavy silence fell over the two of them.

Luke began jabbering, clearly feeling the need to defend his suggestion, "I mean the bed is huge if you haven't noticed. We could both lay on the edges and have a wookie's length of space between us."

Vader seriously doubted the space was quite that large, but even he had to agree to the bed could comfortably fit the both of them with room to spare. And if he was honest with himself, the likelihood of him being able to sleep in the wooden chair was slim to none.

He sighed in defeat. Luke took notice and immediately scooted all the way to the end of the bed.

Perhaps this would not be as awkward as he thought. Turning off the lamp, the room was plunged into darkness. He sat down on the mattress which creaked slightly under his weight and laid down.

No, it was exactly as awkward as he thought. Both father and son hugged close to the edges of the bed and faced opposing directions. He heard his son yawn and knew it would not be long before the both of them succumbed to sleep.

 **AN: I hope you guys liked the conversation about Padme, I loved writing it! Once again thanks to everyone who takes the time out to review, they keep me inspired and writing! 3**


	12. The Chase is On

When Vader awoke the next morning, the first thing he became aware of was the warm feeling of something beside him. Opening his eyes, he squinted at the light that filtered through the window and looked down to find his son had pressed his body against him and his own arm was draped protectively around the child. Luke's face was buried into his side and his small hand loosely gripped a fistful of his shirt.

The Dark Lord stiffened. He had not had this sort of….affectionate contact in decades. He stared at the top of blond's head and did not dare to move. Had Luke unconsciously sought out his father in the night seeking comfort? No, that was ridiculous! The boy was merely gravitating towards the nearest source of heat in his sleep.

Slowly he attempted to sit up, knowing he had to get out of this position before his son woke up, but it appeared the force was not with him for the slight movement caused Luke to stir.

The child slurred an incoherent string of gibberish and cracked an eye open. The two stared at each other for a brief period before realization slowly blanketed his son's face.

With lightning speed the boy rolled away from him as Vader hastily finished sitting up.

"That was not -" "I wasn't-" They both began before quieting.

Luke coughed and Vader cleared his throat.

"I-I think the blizzard stopped."

"Yes, it would appear so."

In that moment there was a silent agreement made between the two never to mention what had just occurred.

"How are you feeling?" he asked swinging his long legs over the side of the bed and standing.

"Good." Luke said sliding off the other side and began stretching, "Actually, I'm feeling great."

"You appear to have some energy back."

"Yeah, I feel like I could run a marathon." He answered, now shifting from foot to foot.

It was good to see his son back to his usual self instead of the sluggish boy he had been dealing with for the last twenty-four hours.

"I am going to get us breakfast."

"Let's eat downstairs, father, I am sick of being cooped up in this room."

Vader was about to say no, but he saw a pleading look in his son's eyes and instead he found himself saying, "Follow me."

Why had he agreed? Surely the boy was not making him grow soft. No, certainly not! After all, if he really thought about it, being downstairs would allow them to overhear other guests; perhaps they would catch wind of Dr. Vindi. Yes, it was for practical reasons that he had agreed with Luke, nothing more.

"Great! Another second up here and I think I would have gone crazy." Luke said plopping down on the floor to put on his shoes.

Once the two had put on their snow gear they began their decent down the flight of stairs. Luke looked around the place with intrigue. Vader quickly realized this was his son's first time seeing the rest of the inn.

Reaching the bottom, the inn keeper immediately greeted them with a great smile, "Good morning, Mr. Anakin! Oh my, is that little Luke I see behind you? I'm glad to see he's feeling better and back on his feet."

Vader cringed at the name, but knew saying differently at this point would be suspicious.

"How are you feeling?" the woman continued, now talking to Luke. Vader side stepped so Luke was no longer hidden behind his leg.

Luke's posture clearly showed that he was uncomfortable. It was something most people would mistake for shyness, but Vader knew it was at being talked down too.

"I'm feeling very well, thank you."

"Oh, such a gentleman. You have raised him well." She said turning back to him.

Vader did not have to see Luke to know his son was rolling his eyes.

"Look at me just standing here talking. I'm sure you boys are hungry. Why don't you go and get a bite to eat. My husband makes a mean breakfast."

Vader nodded and motioned for Luke to follow him into the tavern section of the inn.

"So you used the name Anakin?" Luke whispered, smirking.

"No, you did in your delirious state."

His son winced, "Oh."

Though it had originally been empty upon their arrival, the tavern now had tables filled with occupants. The species ranged from native beings to humans. Some were with their families, a few with just friends, and others by themselves. The room was abuzz with conversation and the air smelled like a mixture of foods.

Vader walked up to the bar and sat down on one of its stools, Luke clambering up onto the one next to him.

Behind the counter were shelves lined with various bottles and spices. There was also a door that led back into a kitchen where the Dark Lord could hear the clattering of pots and pans. From that door, the inn keeper's husband walked out balancing plates in his hands. Vader had seen the man twice before when he came down to retrieve his and Luke's lunch and dinner. The creature's most memorable trait was his thick bushy mustache which completely covered his mouth.

The chef walked out from behind the counter where he delivered the plates to a table of cackling human women that sat behind them.

Returning behind the bar the man approached Vader, "Good morning, I see your little one is with you today. What can I get the both of you? The special today is panna cakes."

"Panna cakes are good with me." Luke said.

"And for you?" the man asked.

"The same will do." He answered.

"What kind of beverage?"

For a fleeting moment Vader was tempted to order a drink. It had been years since he had one, but he knew this was not the time for such a thing. His mind needed to be completely clear.

"I will have water."

"I'll have….." Luke trailed off unsure.

"How about some hot chocolate." The chef suggested.

"Hot what?" the boy replied with a scrunched face.

His son had never heard of hot chocolate before? He supposed it should not come as a surprise; he had been raised on Tatooine for most of his life.

"Why you have never tasted hot chocolate? Well I say we best get you some then!" the man said with hands on his hips, "Will that be all for you both?"

Vader nodded and the being bounded off back into the kitchen shouting over his shoulders, "It will be up in no time!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The whole time the chef had spoken Luke felt hypnotized by the way his mustache bounced yet never revealed so much as a sliver of his mouth. He had to fight his eyes not to stare. It was almost a relief when the man had left.

Slightly swinging his dangling legs, Luke looked up at his father, "Do you think the blizzard stopped?"

"It has."

"How do you know?"

"Have you not been listening to the conversations around us discussing the matter?" Vader reprimanded.

Yeah, like he was supposed to know he should be listening in on other people.

"You mean have I been eavesdropping, then no." Luke answered annoyed.

Vader snorted at him, "And here I thought you were eager to locate Vindi. I'm currently listening for any mentioning's of him. This is not a large planet, word should travel rapidly."

Luke felt somewhat dense for not thinking of that.

He spent the next few minutes trying to catch wind of the doctor, but only managed to hear an obnoxious man trying to sell some fur pouch to an uninterested customer, a small family talking about the roads being cleared of the high piles of snow, and the whispers he couldn't quite make out from the table of women right behind them.

Finally, the chef returned with their breakfast. He placed two plates of hot panna cakes in front of them and then slid their drinks forward. Luke took a peak into the steaming cup and examined the mysterious drink as his father paid the man.

Grabbing the warm mug, he brought it to his lips and was delighted by the frothy top layer of the liquid. It was delicious! How had he never tasted it before?

"I assume it is to your liking?"

Luke took a huge swallow and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "It's great! What was it called, hot chocolate? I'll have to remember this. I bet Leia would love it!"

Luke's hands tightened around his cup as soon as the words left his mouth. He shouldn't talk about his friends. After all this was Vader he was talking too, the man who wanted them all dead. Being around his father so long had loosened his tongue.

"I am sure the princess has already been introduced to the drink before." Vader said, appearing not to think twice about what Luke had said and instead focused on cutting into his panna cakes.

Luke cleared his throat and prepared to change the subject when he took notice that over his father's shoulder there were three, young women giggling and shoving each other. What were they doing? One in particular was pushed right behind Vader by her two friends and she quickly fixed her hair before sliding into the seat next to him.

She waited a moment for his father to take notice of her, but when he continued eating she finally spoke up, "Hi, I don't think I have ever seen you around here before and I travel here from Kimoso village every few weeks. What brought you to staying at the inn?"

"The blizzard." His father answered without sparing so much as a glance in her direction.

"O-oh of course, how silly of me."

She looked behind her at her group of friends as if begging for help. They just waved her on to continue.

This lady…wasn't trying to flirt with Darth Vader was she?

Turning back around her eyes locked on with Luke and she seemed sparked with inspiration, "Is this your son?"

"Yes."

"Oh he is looks so much like you! And his mother is…."

"Dead."

"I am so sorry." The girl said, not sounding apologetic whatsoever.

She was totally trying to flirt with him!

" _Stars this is disgusting_." Luke thought in horror. This wasn't just the Dark Lord of the Sith she was hitting on, it was also his father!

She nervously began playing with her hair, "You know, there is a really pretty lake right behind here. Maybe we could go ice skating later once they finish clearing the snow off the roads."

Luke's fork full of panna cakes froze halfway in his mouth. What was his father going to say to that?

"Little girl, I do not have time to participate in your games."

The blond boy had to put down his fork and cover up his mouth quickly to stop his laughter. The woman looked like he had just reached out and slapped her.

"I-I have to go." She stood up and practically ran to her friends who were all laughing.

He had to admit he felt a little bad for her, but she was being sort of rude. If the girl had known just who she was flirting with, she was have turned and ran much sooner.

Suddenly, the rebel spotted a familiar figure walk down the stairs and sit at the opposite end of the bar. Luke's eyes widened and he grasped a handful of his father's sleeve and yanked on it.

"What is it, son?" his father said sensing Luke's distress.

" _To your left, that's the Faust that led us through the city!"_ Luke said through the force, _"He was one of the guys who tried to kidnap me, but I force pushed him into a vender's booth. If he is here, Vindi must be with him!"_

Vader slowly and inconspicuously turned his head and saw the guard from Adana. The Faust stood out like a sore thumb amongst all the other people at the inn. The guard appeared very relaxed as he ordered a drink from the mustached chef.

" _Now is our chance. We must be careful not to make a scene."_ Vader sent back, setting down his cup.

Luke made a move to stand up when right at that moment the guard looked in their direction. Spotting Luke, he was quizzical for a moment before his eyes went wide in recognition. The man abruptly stood up, knocking his stool to the ground in the process. Several people stared at him in confusion, but he paid no heed to them and instead made a beeline for the exit.

" _Make haste, Luke_." Vader projected as he himself stood and took long, quick strides after the man.

Not for the first time, Luke cursed his short legs and rushed after him. Right before they reached the door, their path was blocked by the inn keeper who had her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, but I need your payment before you leave."

His father glanced between the exit and the woman. It was no question what he was thinking about. Luke knew he was seriously considering mauling over the inn keeper to pursue the man.

" _I have got him father, you handle this._ " Luke sent and ran around the woman before Vader could respond.

The door shut behind him as Luke looked around for the culprit. Catching sight of the lanky being, Luke took off running after him. Old, rusting droids were busy clearing pathways through the snow that piled above his head. It was a good thing the droids had already created the path he was on or he wouldn't be able to get very far.

The Faust threw a look over his shoulder and gasped at seeing Luke coming after him. He disappeared down an alley and Luke followed. After several twists and turns the alley opened back up into the streets. Unfortunately, it was the section of the town the droids had yet to clear. The man did not hesitate though and plowed forward through the snow that was up to his chest.

Luke skidded to a halt knowing he would suffocate if he dared to follow.

" _Where are you, son?"_ his father's voice echoed in his head.

" _I'm a little busy at the moment."_ Luke responded none too nicely.

"Better luck next time kid!" the man laughed as he continued fighting his way through the snow and vanished out of sight.

Luke ground his teeth together, he would not let this body be the reason he lost the guard! Scanning the area, he spotted the rungs of a ladder jutting out the side of a building. Not wasting any time he began scaling them. He crawled onto the roof and peered over the edge just in time to see the man disappear behind the next building. The Jedi knew he would have to leap the gap between him and the next roof if he was to continue pursuing the guard. Backing up a few steps, Luke sprinted as fast as he could and, with the help of the force, jumped over the large space. Landing on the next building, the boy's feet hit ice and he slid forward flailing his arms wildly before regaining his balance.

Coming to a stop on the opposing side's ledge, he had the Faust, who was back to running on a cleared path, in his sights again. Reaching into his boot he pulled out the small blaster and took aim. Taking the shot, Luke watched as laser pierced the fleeing man's leg and sent him toppling to the ground.

"Yes!" Luke cheered then projected his thoughts to Vader, " _Father, I did it! I got him!"_

" _Where are you?_ "

" _I'm on a rooftop not terribly far from the inn."_

" _I see you. Is the Faust with you?_ "

 _"No, he is a few blocks down in the snow going nowhere fast."_

" _I am proud of you, Luke._ " There was nothing that could stop the smile that spread across his face, " _Mind your steps and make your way back down to the ground. I shall meet you."_

 **AN: Panna Cakes are the Star Wars version of pancakes and I found that incredibly interesting xD**

 **Anyway, I hit a really bad writers block over the last few days, but managed to break out of it last night. I am also battling with myself over an upcoming fluff scene, but I think I have decided to keep it in. As always, thanks for the reviews, they really help me plow on ahead and keep writing even when it gets tough. You guys are the best! :)**


	13. Interrogation

When Vader and his son reached the guard, the Sith's hatred was flowing strongly from within him. This was the Faust who had informed Vindi of his son and in turn played a hand in drugging and kidnapping him. He would pay dearly for that. It was a good thing the droids were still cleaning the roads, for that meant everyone was still inside and he would not have to deal with witnesses when he disposed of the man.

The pathetic creature before him was attempting to drag himself away as if escape were an option. Using the force Vader roughly flipped the man over onto his back.

The Faust examined Vader's face in confusion, "I-I don't know you?" he said half to himself and half to Vader.

"You will." Vader said, his voice dripping with menace, "Do you recognize this boy?"

He already knew the answer.

The man was quivering as he spared a quick glance towards Luke, "Y-yes, but who are you?"

"I happen to be his father."

The Faust paled considerably, "Oh kriff, I-I did not know! I was just doing my job!"

"And what would that be?" the Dark Lord commanded.

"I can't tell you! That Dr. Vindi's a psycho, there's no telling what he will do to me!"

"But I can tell you exactly what I will do to you if you do not answer my question."

The man seemed completely at a loss. If the guard knew who he was he would be spilling everything in seconds, but it seemed he'd have to apply a bit of encouragement.

"I will get the information I seek one way or another." He said using the force to lift the man off the ground.

"Y-you're a Jedi?" the words barely passed the man's lips as his legs dangled over the snow.

"I am sure you wish I had the limiting code of the Jedi." He snarled. Holding up one hand, he penetrated the man's mind as if it were nothing. He only briefly heard the man's screams before they faded into the distance as he fully immersed himself in hunting for the information he desired. However, the Dark Lord did not get far before his connection was broken. He found himself stumbling backwards with Luke's arms wrapped around his waist.

It took only a second to realize his son had bodily thrown himself against him.

"Stop it! You can't do that!" the boy demanded pushing away from him.

What did this child think he was doing?

"We require that information."

"There are other ways to get it!" Luke stated, glaring at him.

The two continued to stare each other down in silence as the Faust lay panting in the snow behind Luke. Vader examined his son's determine face and could see Padme shining through him.

Finally the Dark lord spoke, "If your way is ineffective, I will be getting the information through means as I see fit."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luke swallowed, but nodded. He knew he had only one shot at getting this right or else his father would not hesitate to take things back over. With all he and his father had been through lately, Luke had somehow forgotten that this was still Darth Vader, a torture expert skilled at getting many rebels to break. He had even tortured Leia…

Luke had to push those thoughts down and concentrate on the task at hand.

Taking a deep breath, the blond turned around and crouched down next to the man.

"T-thank you, I-"

"I wouldn't go thanking me yet. You heard him, if you don't tell me what I want to know we go back to my father's way of doing things. Tell me, what do you know about Vindi?"

The man grimaced but answered, "Not much. I was just hired by him as an extra pair of eyes and hands. I know he was working on some bizarre machine that rejuvenates organic matter, but you already know that since you have seen the effects first hand."

"What does he want to do with this machine?"

"Heh, you got me, kid. He's a lunatic, I was just in it for the money, if I were to take a guess from his mad ravings, I'd say he has much larger plans than just shrinking some adults."

Luke mauled that over in his head. Bigger plans? That did not sound good at all. What could he possibly do with such a machine?

"You know, I was originally told this job would be simple. I help him set up his machine then pick up whatever poor sap was stuck being the test subject." The Faust readjusted his wounded leg before continuing, "That all went out the window the moment Darth Vader showed up with you. What was he, your body guard or something?"

"Or something." Luke repeated, "Where is Vindi now?"

"Listen, my last job was to pick up his escape pod and bring him here. I wiped my hands clean of that guy the moment we landed. I figured I'd lay low around here just in case Lord Vader seeks revenge on me for messing with you, but…" he looked up at his father, "Seems like I accidently messed with a rancor heard."

If only the guard realized he was talking about the same person. That was beside the point though. Luke could sense this man was not giving him the whole truth.

"You know where Vindi is headed next don't you?"

The man leaned back slightly, "I just want to go home and if you know what is good for you, you and your father will stay clear of Vindi. I'm really sorry about your condition, but I'm done."

Luke bristled, he was only sorry at being caught and he was still avoiding answering his question. He heard Vader take a step forward from behind him. If he didn't get this guy to talk, Vader was going to force it out of him not minding the damage he'd deal in the process.

"I think you'll fair better taking your chances with us than the doctor. Vindi's not here to hurt you, but if you don't answer I don't know how much luck I'll have in stopping my father."

The Jedi could see the man seriously considering his words, "A-alright, but don't let him know it was me who told you. He's….he's on his way to Kamino using the ship that brought us here. He said something about an abandoned place filled with parts he could use or something, I couldn't make heads or tails of it, but that's all I know, I swear!"

Luke stood back up and faced Vader, unable to contain his cocky grin, "Looks like I was able to get the information and nobody got hurt."

"Really, have you seen my leg?" Luke heard the Faust mutter, but chose to ignore.

His father, however, was not impressed, "Yes, but time is not always limitless. Sometimes you must get information in haste." He said, clearly recalling past experiences, "Now step aside."

The smug expression melted into one of horror, "Wait, you can't kill him!"

"B-but I told you what you wanted!" the man stuttered in terror.

"Be quiet." The blond hissed out. The man must have realized his life rested in his hands because he became silent.

"I said step aside, young one."

"There is no reason to kill him!"

"He is untrustworthy. He would just as soon tell Vindi we are chasing him if he can profit from it." His father said, his form towering over him.

Luke knew this was it, if he did not convince his father now, then this man was dead.

In a low, calm, but strong voice, he insisted, "Father….please."

Everything was quiet save for the sound of their clothes ruffling as the wind brushed past them.

It seemed like an eternity before Vader turned around and with his back to them said, "My son has spared you, but if you so much as breath a word about your encounter with us to anyone, you will have wished I killed you." He then began walking away.

The young boy let out a sigh of relief and felt as if a weight had been lifted from him.

Luke spared one last glance at the man who sat nursing his leg in shock before he started into a light jog to catch up with his father.

The taller man did not spare a single glance at him when he caught up to his side, but Luke couldn't help the happy feeling that bubbled inside him; he felt like he had just won a battle. Which, if he thought about it, he had.

"Father, thank you." he said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Dark Lord's mind was focused on what had just occurred. In that moment when Luke had pleaded with him, the determination and stance had all been Padme's. He found himself unable to deny him.

Vader purposely ignored Luke's comment, "We are going to retrieve fuel for the ship, and then we depart for Kamino."

Luke nodded as he bounced rather happily alongside of him. The father could feel his son's force presence practically glowing and it was hard to ignore.

"Kamino, isn't that far from here? What do you think Vindi wants there?" Luke asked.

"The Faust mentioned he was there for equipment. During the Clone Wars there was an advanced facility there; it has long since been abandoned. Vindi plans to look there for parts to upgrade his machine." Vader speculated.

Finally they reached the street the inn resided on. Quite a few more people were out now that the roads were almost completely cleared.

The man who sold fuel was right across the street from the Selrana Inn working out of a building that resembled a garage. He was crotchety looking being who stood with a slouch and smoked some substance out of a wooden pipe. When the pair approached the man, he was yelling at one of his employees.

"You better hope that transport arrives or else your taun taun's cooked, do you hear me!"

"Y-yes sir! I'll see if I can com the driver and figure out where he is right away!" the employee was a beefy human with a rounded face in his mid-twenties. The man quickly scurried off further into the open garage and disappeared behind some crates.

"Eh, lazy kids." The grouchy creature at last acknowledged their presence, "Names Edich, folks call me Ed. You boys looking for some fuel?"

"Yes, we are." Vader said folding his arms over his chest, "We are also in a hurry so haste would be appreciated."

"You youth always in a hurry." Ed scoffed before spitting into the snow, "You'll have to learn some patience because the transport carrying my stock of fuel hasn't arrived yet. That kid you just saw run off apparently decided the other day to com my driver and tell him to wait out the blizzard. Why in my day we would drive right through a measly storm! The young people will use any excuse to slack off I tell you!"

"You mean you don't have any left? Not even a single barrel?" Luke spoke up, the news clearly bringing down his mood.

The old owner blew out a cloud of smoke into Luke's face causing the boy to cough before saying, "No, runt, not even a barrel. A nutty fella bought the rest off me a bit before the blizzard hit."

"How long until the next shipment arrives?" Vader asked before Luke could snap at the man.

"Ain't that the million credit question."

"Mr. Ed, Mr. Ed!" the employee came running back out waving his arms, "I talked with the driver, he should be here in under an hour."

"You know I will have to dock your pay for this."

"I know sir." He said with downcast eyes.

The planet was severely testing his patience. It seemed like they were constantly met with something that forced them to wait; the blizzard, Luke's illness, and now this. As soon as the fuel arrived they were leaving. Vinidi may have a head start, but with their hyperdrive they were going to catch up with him, no question this time.

"Well I am going to get me a nice strong drink, I'll see you boys in an hour." Ed began walking off towards the inn, but shouted over his shoulder, "Don't let the place fall apart while I'm gone."

"Yes sir!" the employee said, now smiling. He then turned to Luke and Vader, "Isn't Mr. Ed the greatest?"

"Really, he is kind of hard on you?" Luke said.

"Yeah, but that's only because he cares."

Vader felt his son's eyes briefly glance up at him, "I can relate."

"Well I better get to cleaning the old place. Sorry about the wait." With that he waved and left.

Luke stretched, "Now what do we do?"

"We wait."

 **AN: Well here's another chapter! I am going through a bout of self doubt over this story and I really don't know why. I am sure it will go away though given time. I thought it was funny that people was fan art of the start of the last chapter. I would probably die if I saw someone draw that. Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys will never know how much your words help me!**

 **Fun Fact: The employee is basically Soos from Gravity Falls.**


	14. Ice Skating

Luke sat kicking his legs on a bench that was placed right in front of the Selrana Inn. Watching a group of kids run past, he let out a sigh. He was so bored. Did his father really just plan on sitting right here for the entire hour they were stuck waiting for the fuel?

"Well hello there you two." a cheerful voice sounded from the entrance to the inn.

The young boy turned his head and examined the woman, she was vaguely familiar. Could that be the doctor that diagnosed him?

"Good morning, Dr. Ralou." His father answered, sounding very business-like.

"Look at you, Luke, you look a lot better today!" she grinning at him.

He nodded returning the smile, "I certainly feel a lot better. Thanks for your help."

"No problem! Well I would love to stay and talk, but duty calls. I just got a com from someone; said they found a man with a wounded leg sitting in the snow."

Luke snuck a gaze up at his father who showed no emotion what so ever.

"Apparently it was a blaster malfunction and he shot himself. Can you believe the bad luck?" she said adjusting the strap on her bag, "Well I better get going, see you two around." She hustled off throwing a wave over her shoulder.

"I guess our Faust friend didn't rat us out." Luke said before chuckling, "I think you did a good job in scaring him into secrecy."

Vader nodded with arms folded across his chest, "It would appear so."

The two fell back into silence. Another five minutes passed with Luke growing more stir crazy by the second. Finally, he could not take it anymore. He recalled seeing the frozen body of water from the window of their room yesterday; maybe he could go check it out. It sure beat sitting here and watching other people have fun.

The young Jedi leapt to his feet, "I'm going to look at the lake that's behind here." He said gesturing to the inn.

"Do so, but be sure not to wonder far."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Don't worry I won't. Yeesh never would have taken you for the mother hen type."

Vader's eyes narrowed at the comment, but Luke did not stick around much longer to figure out just how mad it had made him.

As he rounded the corner of the building, the lake came into view. It wasn't terribly big and was accented with a few bare trees and one lone street light. Scanning the area, he was a bit surprised to find no one was here.

Luke walked up to the edge where snow met ice. Biting his lip he stared at his blurred reflection. He had seen holos of people glide across ice with blades on their feet and it looked like so much fun. Surely it couldn't be terribly hard, it was like walking, only you slid a little.

Doing one final look around to make sure he was alone, Luke placed one booted foot onto the ice then another. He held his hands out and tried to take another step, but it was too wide and his feet immediately started slipping, he threw out his arms to catch himself, but it was to no avail. He lost his balance and fell backwards, cracking his head against the ice. Han would probably say it was a good thing he had a thick skull or else he'd be out cold.

Sitting up, he rubbed his head. Alright, so maybe this wasn't as easy as he thought.

"I somehow knew you would not be able to remain off the ice." Luke twisted his body around to see his father standing a few feet away shaking his head, "I presume you have never skated before."

"There's not exactly a lot of ice on Tatooine." He replied sarcastically.

"Do you require assistance?"

"No I got it." He attempted to stand, but found he couldn't regain his footing and kept falling back onto his knees. His cheeks were now red, "Okay so I might need a little help."

His father let out an amused chuckle before he approached him. The man stepped on the ice and gracefully slid next to the fallen boy. Vader held out two hands which Luke immediately grasped and used to pull himself up. The moment he was back to standing he felt his feet begin to slide apart into an uncomfortable split.

"Put your feet close together."

Luke struggled to pull his feet together, but managed.

His father shook his head, "You are too stiff, you will find yourself right back on the ground if you do not relax. Try bending your legs and your back."

Luke followed the instructions and scrunched his nose at the awkward position, "I feel silly."

"You would feel even more so if you are not able to remain on your feet for more than a few seconds."

His father had a point.

Suddenly the older man began sliding backwards dragging the alarmed blond with him, "H-hey what are you doing."

"This would be a lot simpler with the proper skating shoes, but this will have to suffice. Slowly move your feet like mine." Luke tightened his grip on his father's hands and tried copying him, "You are doing well, son."

Vader slowly released the hold of him and Luke panicked, "Where are you going."

"You cannot expect to use me as a crutch; you must do it by yourself."

And for the first few steps, the Jedi did indeed skate by himself, but he slowly became more wobbly and then he made the mistake of looking down at his feet. Within moments of shifting his gaze he began to plummet forward and tumbled onto the hard ice.

His father was beside him in seconds lifting him back onto his feet, "Try again, this time take smaller steps."

Once again the older man released his hold on him and Luke adapted his movements. He was moving slowly, but he was not falling down.

"I'm doing it!" he cheered, though it sounded more like a squeal with his high pitched voice, "How do I turn?"

He attempted to, but found his feet just slipping around as he continued in his original direction.

"Without blades you cannot turn so easily. You must wait until you come to a near stop than you can change directions."

Luke did so, only slightly losing his balance in the process, but managed to regain it smoothly. He continued practicing making turns and was so focused on the task he did not realize he was set on a collision course with his father until it was too late! He frantically tried to stop which only caused him to lose his center of balance and pitch forward. He wrapped his arms around the older man's leg and used it to steady himself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vader looked down in amusement at the top of the boy's head who was still concentrating on getting his feet back under him. The gesture made the Sith think of the way small children cling to their parents when learning to walk or when in foreign situations.

His son at last let go and stood on his own once more. Luke raised his head revealing his smile, "I'm starting to think stopping is impossible without blades."

The child's nose and cheeks were red, but not from embarrassment, just from exposure to the frigid temperature. He was surprised Luke was smiling at him and not trying to push away in a humiliated frenzy. At what point had Luke become so comfortable around him?

"You are a fast learner." The Dark Lord praised.

"Father, if you were also raised on Tatooine, who taught you how to skate?"

Recollections of memories flew through Vader's mind before he could stop them. He could see Obi-Wan coaching him patiently and then doubled over laughing at his fantastical failed attempts. He remembered the triumphant feeling of pulling his old master down onto the ice with him. The Dark Lord ground his teeth and pushed the memories back down deep inside him.

Luke was all too talented at resurfacing a past he thought he had successfully buried.

"I believe we have wasted enough time. Come let us check on the shipment."

His son let out a frustrated sigh, but followed him off the ice and back around to the front of the inn. From a distance, Vader saw the crates of fuel being unloaded by the employee they had briefly talked with earlier. From inside the garage, old man Edich observed him work looking unimpressed.

The two made their way over to the shop and Ed greeted them out front, "The fuels finally here. You pay up and I'll have Sosno get you what you want." Vader assumed Sosno was the employee.

Ed was willing to haggle over the price, but with unlimited credits at his disposal and being constrained by time, Vader settled on the first amount given to him. It clearly shocked the man, but he was more than happy to accept all the credits.

"You heard the man, Sosno! Bring a container over here!"

Sosno, who clearly had not been following their conversation gave a startled jump, but hurriedly followed through with the order. Soon the fuel was set down in front of him.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

Picking up the container and placing it under his arm, Vader nodded at Ed and left with Luke at his side. It was not long before they were nearing the outskirts of the town heading back to their ship.

"That was a nice place, too cold for me, though." Luke said, "I can't wait to see, Artoo. Hopefully his parts aren't frozen-"

His son came to a stop as they reached the perimeter where the snow went from being low to piled high above him, "Stang, not again." He moped, slouching a little.

Vader did not think twice about it, he scooped his child up into his remaining arm and began working his way through the deep snow. Luke did not seem alarmed by being held this time though the Sith could tell that his son still did not enjoy it as his grumpy expression clearly showed.

The trek back to their ship was a quiet one as Vader took notice of his son slowly drooping lower and relaxing into the hold. Soon the boy's head was completely resting against his shoulder where Luke eventually fell asleep. He was not surprised by his child's dozing. His son had put a lot of strain on his body today with running after the Faust right after overcoming a sickness.

He had to admit to himself, though, he enjoyed the peace of the walk and the way Luke nuzzled his head into his neck.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Luke awoke he found himself not being carried by his father, but back on the bunk in the ship. Exhaustion must have crept up on him while they traveled to get back here. This body required much more sleep than his twenty-two year old one did. He wished his father would have woken him up instead of letting him sleep. He always felt like he was missing something when he was asleep.

The young Jedi rolled off the bed and stretched as far as his limbs would allow. For the first time since regaining consciousness he realized he was no longer in his snow gear. He supposed his father had taken and stored it away.

Exiting the room he saw the older man sitting in the cockpit with Artoo at his side, both framed by the countless stars of space. The droid spun his domed head and his front lights flashed in happiness as he chirped a greeting.

"Good to see you too, buddy." Luke smiled and made his way over to join them, "I hope you were good while we were gone."

His friend beeped back in response.

"Your droid turned on the outer heating shields to melt the snow that had collected on the ships exterior before we arrived. The action allotted us a swifter departure."

Patting Artoo's top in thanks, the young rebel said, "Good job, Artoo." he then turned to his father and continued with agitation seeping into his voice, "I see that you refueled the ship and left Ladon already. You know, you could have woken me up."

"Believe me, young one, I did put in an effort. It would seem you are a heavy sleeper."

That was strange. Sure as a child he was a heavy sleeper, but after his late teens he found himself to wake at the slightest of sounds….but wait….he technically was a child again.

Luke groaned, "Exactly how long was I out of commission?"

"Little over an hour." Vader stated simply.

"I guess that's not too bad considering I spent all of yesterday sleeping." He shrugged, sitting in the co-pilots seat.

It was odd to think that they were about to find Vindi, then he would return back to his normal age. Luke was surprised by the sudden sadness that washed over him. Why was that? It was not because he would miss this body, no, he could not wait to have his old one back but….After he returns to normal that would mean he would have to leave his father and go back to the Rebels. And after everything they had been through they would just go back to being enemies.

He bit his lip. He knew when it came down to it he could not fight his father. But would his father carry the same sentiment? And what if the man tried hurting his friends? There is no way he could stand aside and let that happen. Then what would he do if his friends were to try and kill his father? Could he let them? Luke could feel a headache coming on. Everything was so muddled and complicated now.

He supposed it would all be revealed soon enough.

 **AN: And there you have it, after a somewhat long wait, the next chapter. Thank you all for your encouraging words especially while I was going through that funk, it really helped pull me out of it and now I am feeling 100% better!**

 **Just to let you all know, I have had zero experience with snow or ice so I just watched some youtube videos to try to gather what first time skaters typically do. So any inaccuracies there just take with a grain of salt, I really enjoyed how the scene turned out none the less. Hope you all enjoyed the fluff before the storm.**


	15. The Abandoned Factory

The blond gazed in wonder out the viewport at the wildness of the water below them. Waves rolled and crashed with a strong wind guiding them. Luke could not help the thought that the ocean appeared to be mirroring how he felt as his stomach seemed to rise and fall with uneasiness equal to that of the waves.

After two days of hyperspace travel, father and son had finally reached Kamino. The trip had been relatively quiet, and had given Luke more time than he would like to think about the future of what he would do when he returned back to normal. Yes, it was a topic he had run his mind in circles trying to figure out until he had finally given up.

Luke lifted his line of sight to the sky, "There sure are a lot of dark clouds. It looks like there's a storm coming."

"This planet is made entirely out of water; rain is almost a daily occurrence."

Daily rain? Uncle Owen would have had a field day in this place.

"Wait a minute, entirely out of water?" Luke gaped, "Then, where is this factory we are going to? Is it underwater?"

That would certainly be interesting to see! He had heard about planets that had underwater cities, perhaps this was like that? Of course he would feel slightly more on edge at being completely surrounded by water. Being a desert farm boy he had never actually learned to swim.

"No, son, the facility is built above the water." His father answered, a low rumble of thunder punctuating his sentence, "Hm, there in the distance, that is the Clone Factory."

Luke leaned out of his seat to see over the controls and saw the factory on the horizon just as his father had said. As they came closer to the complex more details became visible and Luke realized there were more buildings behind the factory, each supported on beams that stuck out above the water. The structures looked as though they had seen better days.

"There are so many buildings it looks like a city."

"It once was."

The Jedi tore his gaze from the ruins to his father's face, "What?"

"This was once the Kaminoan city of Tipoca. The locals abandoned it when the Empire forcefully shut down their clone factory."

"That's terrible."

"No, it is the price for disobedience. The Empire was met with resistance and the city was invaded. They have since relocated to a new section of Kamino and built a new city, one loyal to the Empire."

Why did everything with the Imperials always resort to destruction? How many homes had been destroyed, how many lives lost, all on account of this mysterious Emperor's whims?

Luke crossed his arms, "Why did the Empire want to shut down the clone factory in the first place?"

"The war had ended and the Emperor did not deem clones necessary."

A silence followed which wasn't broken until Artoo let out a low beep which Vader scoffed at.

Luke couldn't understand what the astromech had said. The only word he was able to pick out was 'abandon.'

"What'd he say?"

"Your droid asked if we were going to leave him behind again."

Leave it to Artoo to lighten the mood.

Settling a hand on his friend's dome, he rolled his eyes playfully, "Artoo, we have never abandoned you and I'm sure we could use the extra help."

Artoo's lights flashed and he whistled happily.

"We have arrived in time, Vindi is still inside."

"How do you know?" Luke asked looking back up.

"A single ship is docked outside."

Indeed, one lone ship sat on a crumbling landing strip. The well-kept craft stood out against the rusting building. Vader landed their ship next to the other vessel and shut of the engine. Standing up, he turned to face him.

"Are you ready to face Vindi, Luke?"

The blond stood up as well, "I've been ready since we crash landed on Adana."

That brought a slight smile to his father's face, "Then let us go."

His father grabbed his cloak and put it on, lifting the hood over his head.

"Why are you going to need that here? The only person we should encounter is Vindi and maybe one of his men?"

His father did not answer him right away, leaving Luke's curiosity to only grow with each passing second, "Vindi will be able to recognize me. We have met before."

Luke could not stop his jaw from dropping, "You've met him before? When?"

"During the Clone Wars." He answered as vaguely as ever, pressing a button which caused the exit ramp to slowly begin its decent, "Now, let us finally confront the scientist."

With great speed Luke rushed in front of his father and blocked his path before he could leave the ship, "Now hold on a second! You never have given me much information on anything that has to do with your past! At least tell me how you managed to meet a nut like him!"

Vader glared at him, but Luke did not back down.

"If you must know it was decades ago, when he resurrected an ancient virus that would kill an entire planets population within days. He was apprehended and imprisoned for his insane actions." Vader answered before using the force to physically move Luke aside and marched out, "Now no more of your foolish games, unless you desire for Vindi to escape."

Luke let out a frustrated huff. At least he got a little more information out of the man.

He exited after his father with Artoo close behind him. The ground was slick as a light mist dampened it. The old building lay a few feet ahead of them with its entrance doors left partially opened. They clearly had been forced open just enough to allow the wiry doctor to slip inside.

His father approached them and waved his hand causing the doors to screech all the way open. The two stepped inside just as a streak of lighting flashed across the sky.

The factory was musty smelling and dark. Old emergency lights dully lit the hall causing long discarded objects to cast eerie shadows. His father wasted no time before he began walking down the corridor, his steps echoing in the silence.

"Remain vigilant." Vader commanded.

Luke hurried to his father's side. The chill in the air sent a shiver down his spine. Overturned carts and scorch marks on the walls were a reminder of the battle that had taken place here years ago and only increased the haunted ambience of the facility.

Static sounded over their heads as an old speaker system came to life. A familiar, hysterical laugh echoed through the halls, startling Luke into stopping and quickly drawing his blaster. Artoo was not so quick to stop and rolled into him, causing the Jedi to fall forward. He would have landed on his face were it not for his father's hand that caught him in the chest and pushed him back upright.

"Good evening, gentlemen. How generous of you to travel all this way to deliver to me my missing experiment! I appreciate the gesture. I never did collect all the data on him. I am very much looking forward to having a conversation with you when you arrive!" The speakers then went quiet, but his words were left still echoing.

"He is in the control room, this way."

His father took the lead and tore down the hallway like a possessed man. Luke stumbled after him feeling a sudden wave of anger emit from his father and wash over him through the force. It was so overwhelming the Jedi felt lightheaded. Trying to block out the feeling, Luke focused the task at hand.

Turning his head around, he caught sight of Artoo falling behind.

"Keep up, Artoo!" Luke shouted to his friend.

The droid squealed, the sound echoing loudly down the hall, and quickened its speed.

 _"Luke, hush!"_ His father hissed through the force, _"And keep the droid similarly silent."_

The young boy was surprised by the venomous amount of rage that seeped from each word. Luke had the sudden feeling he was no longer dealing with his father, but a Sith Lord. Luke mentally slapped himself at that. What a stupid remark. Of course he was dealing with a Sith Lord; his father had never stopped being one! The way he wanted to destroy the Faust guard should have made that clear enough.

He did not have time to think more on the matter for he found himself digging his booted heels into the ground to try and stop him from running into his father's back. He managed to do so just in time and not a second later Artoo joined his side.

Vader stood in the entrance of the control room, his hand hovering near the blaster that was holstered to his side. Luke peered around the man's legs and looked into the control center. It was empty.

Vader slowly made his way into the room, holding his arm out as a silent signal for the younger man to remain behind him. Obeying his father's command, he set about scanning the room. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and old wires poked out from sections of the wall; a few even sparking. Turning his attention the large control panel, Luke grimaced at the dark red stains that covered the consoles surface.

Hearing something clatter, the Jedi spun around blaster aimed only to be greeted with a pair of beady eyes from a tiny rodent. The creature had knocked over a durasteel pipe and upon being spotted quickly scampered off, disappearing into a small hole in the wall. Exhaling in relief, Luke lowered the weapon.

"Vindi is no longer here." His father announced approaching the large console and gliding his fingers across the controls. With a few clicks of some buttons the multiple monitors that littered the wall above the console lit up. The screens revealed an array of images. More than half of them showed different rooms and corridors throughout the facility while some showed nothing but blurred images and others only static.

Vader examined the screens, "Some of the cameras seem not to be functioning anymore, as expected."

Luke squinted and looked closely at each display. Then his eyes landed upon one showing a lanky man digging through what appeared to be a pile of trash. Gasping, he pointed at the particular image, "There he is!"

His father stared at the live video feed and nodded, "Good work. I am going to find him. You shall stay here with the droid."

"What! You can't leave me here, I'm going with you!" Luke practically shouted, surprised and annoyed by his father's idea. Artoo seemed to be in equal disagreement as he whistled loudly in protest.

"No, you will not."

"Why?" his nails dug into his palms as his fists tightened.

"He is an unpredictable madman. You will be safer here."

The Jedi stomped his foot into the ground. He knew it was childish, but his temper was rising, "I don't need protecting!"

"There will be no arguing the matter. You will stay here until I deem otherwise."

Why was his father doing this?

"But, but-" his brain scrambled to think of something –anything- to say that would get the man to change his mind, but his father did not give him the chance.

"I want you to remain here and keep an eye on Vindi. If his position changes contact me through the force immediately." Vader walked just outside the room and stopped. Not turning around to face them he added, "And Artoo, keep an eye on my son in my absence."

Then he was gone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vader could feel Luke's frustration through their force bond as he stormed down the dark hallways. The boy would understand in time. He could not risk his son's life by taking him to confront Vindi. And not only that, but…he did not want Luke returning to his normal age. Was he being selfish? Perhaps in a way, but he was not only doing this for himself, he was doing it for Luke as well. With him being that age he could keep him closer by and, in a way, start over. Luke would grow stronger under his guidance and therefore grow into a powerful force user.

No, having either of them return to their previous forms was out of the question. Luke would safely stay behind and remain out of his way to handle Vindi as he saw fit.

The Sith rounded another corner; he was almost there. He pulled the blaster out of its holster. He planned on using his saber to deliver the final blow to Vindi, but he wanted to keep his identity a surprise until that final moment. Then he would reveal just who he had made the mistake of crossing.

Pulling his cloaked hood further down, he passed the area that was once the enormous mess hall for the clones. It had been years since a clone occupied those rooms and even longer since he had last been here…since Anakin Skywalker had been here.

Finally he reached his destination. As he slowly entered the room he immediately could tell something was off. It was a feeling that started off in the pit of his stomach and slowly expanded to the rest of his body. It was a feeling he came to understand over the years as the force warning him. Moving his finger to the trigger of his blaster, he entered the room. His eyes scanned over the area. Reaching out through the force he did not feel a single presence in the vicinity. It was empty.

But the camera had shown Vindi as being here and if he had exited the room, Luke would have contacted him no matter how upset with him he currently was.

Unless….

How could he have been so blind! Vader cursed under his breath and immediately set off in a run back towards the control room. He needed to contact his son immediately!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luke was left fuming. Did his father really think him that incompetent? Hadn't he proved his use back on Ladon when he had chased down the Faust guard?

"It's not fair, Artoo! I should be with him helping apprehend Vindi not sitting here like some useless nerf!" he grinded his teeth as he slammed his fist against the console, "He may have been changed by that ray of Vindi's too, but he's not running around in the body of an eight year old! In fact, it enhanced his body!"

Luke stared up at the monitor displaying the scientist. He was currently pulling various parts from around the room and stacking them into a pile on the floor. He knew his job was important, but they could have left Artoo to do it.

Said droid rolled up and slowly pressed against him in what was a hug-like gesture. The durasteel frame was cold up against him, but the sentiment was just the same. Luke felt his temper begin to simmer and he placed a hand on his friend's head.

"Oh Artoo, I just want to return to normal and get this whole mess over with. You think my father will be able to work a way how to out of Vindi?"

The droid beeped and flashed his lights.

That brought a smile to the young rebel's face. He didn't know exactly what Artoo had said, but he knew it was something positive, "Yeah, I'm sure father will be able to figure it out, I trust him."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he blinked. He trusted him. He trusted his father to find a way to restore him to normal. And as much as he wanted to be there to help, he somehow knew his father would pull through for him on this.

Artoo swiveled his head to face the screens and Luke followed his gaze.

It was then he noticed something, "Hey, wasn't Vindi's pile of junk bigger a moment ago? It's almost like it shrank?" His insides turned to ice as realization dawned on him, "Unless...the video is on loop and this is all a-"

"Trap? It seems you aren't so incompetent after all."

The next seconds went by in a blur that contained him turning around and barely catching sight of Vindi before he brought down something hard and heavy on his head. There was a loud echoing crack as it collided with him followed by Artoo's screaming. Luke's vision consisted of nothing but stars and a few smudged colors as he fell onto the ground. Hearing Vindi's crazy laughter he felt around on the floor until his hand landed on the blaster he had dropped. Picking it up, he gathered the force around him and took aim. Firing he heard the scientists laugh instantly morph into a shout of pain. He tried to stand but his pounding head disoriented him and prevented it.

"Firearms aren't for children." The blaster was wrestled from his hands and he received another blow to the head. He felt himself beginning to lose a battle to stay conscious as he was lifted off the ground.

Slamming his eyes shut, everything began sounding distant and he could barely make out Artoo's cries and vaguely felt the barrel of the pistol press against his temple.

 _"Luke!"_ it was his father's voice _, "Vindi is not here, the cameras have been tampered with!"_

A little to late for that warning.

"Now now droid, there is absolutely no need for that electric pike, unless of course, you want me to make a mess of this room." Luke winced as the barrel was pressed harder against him.

Using the rest of his quickly depleting energy, he forced his muddled mind to focus and he latched onto the connection with his father.

 _"Vindi is here!"_

 _"Luke! You need to-"_

"That's a good droid. I have a message for your master. Tell him to meet me-"

His father's response and the rest of Vindi's sentence merged into one muffled slur and slowly faded. Luke was out of time and he fell unconscious.

 **AN: Another chapter ending with Luke being unconscious...poor Luke. It seems shit has hit the fan for our father/son duo! I took artistic liberty with what became of Tipoca City. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or just given this fic a shot! You guys make my day and the effort of writing this worth it! :)**


	16. The Showdown

The conversation with Luke replayed over and over in his mind. The amount of panic in his son's voice was enough to send a chill through his body. Vader kept trying to reach back out to the boy, but was met with no response. How could he have been so incompetent as to not have seen through Vindi's trick. He should have known better than to assume the cameras had not been tampered with by the cunning scientist! Hearing sounds echo down the hall he sped up his pace. As he careened around a corner he had to quickly dodge left to avoid running into Artoo.

"Where is my son? Where has Vindi taken him?" He demanded quickly.

The droid talked right over him though, throwing out a string of sounds. Vader listened intently and his eyes turned to narrow slits. The man had his son, as he suspected, and wanted to meet with him, "Artoo, I have a task for you. You will go back to the ship and keep the engines on and be sure to stay tuned to my com channel. We may be in need of a quick getaway. I am going after my son."

Artoo began rolling away before he stopped and swiveled his head to face him, chirping out one final, brief statement.

Be safe.

Nodding, Vader found himself replying, "You as well." Then both man and droid were off, parting ways at the next junction. He would not fail his son, he would make it there on time, and Vindi would pay dearly.

He knew exactly the place Artoo had told him to go. It was the main chamber where all the major components involved in the cloning machine resided. Fortunately the room was not terribly far from where he currently was.

He could feel his son's force presence growing stronger. He was so close. Vindi deserved a slow, agonizing death for so much as touching his child!

Vader could not come to understand why Vindi would be foolish enough to want to meet him. Why not just take his son and flee? Something was not adding up and he planned on getting to the bottom of it.

At last he saw the entrance to the room. He slowed his pace and entered with blaster in hand. The area was large and filled with various, long dead machines. The floor turned into a catwalk with a dangerous drop on each side and went down the center of room until it opened up on the opposite end where multiple clear containers of liquid sat. Whatever substance was in them had long gone bad and was probably highly toxic now. Machinery was attached to the walls and climbed down them until they disappeared down into the darkness below. But Vader barely paid heed to any of this. For on the center of the catwalk was Vindi holding his unconscious son.

The scientist had a firm grip on a blaster; Vader immediately recognized it as the one he had given Luke. He also took note that the right side of Vindi's arm had clearly been grazed; most likely a curtesy of his son.

"So you have finally arrived. It has been a while hasn't it…Anakin Skywalker." The Dark Lord did not let his surprise show on his face, instead he simply gripped his blaster tighter. Vindi continued, his smug expression growing, "Oh but you don't go by that anymore do you? Now it's Darth Vader, the right hand to the Emperor himself."

Vader had not known exactly what to expect from this encounter, but Vindi knowing the link between his current and past identity had not been something he had even considered as a possibility! How had this man found out such information? Very few remained in the galaxy who knew of the pathetic life he had led before becoming Darth Vader. This man may be skilled in the ways of science, but that did not explain how Vindi had come across information so secretive.

"How do I know? Oh I can practically see the question bouncing around in that head of yours. It's quite simple really. This precious little boy told me. Under the influence of that drug I gave him the first time we met he began babbling all sorts of information to me with just a little bit of prodding. His actual age, where he was born, things about his father…All it took was connecting the dots and even the most idiotic of beings could have figured out both you and the boy's story."

The wicked smirk that was on the Faust's face had Vader's blood boiling.

"Yes, a tragic story really. A child growing up wanting nothing more than his father to come and reclaim him. A father who did not even know of his son existed. Yes, yes, tragic indeed."

He was through listening to this! Vader ripped the cloak off and cast it aside, "Give me the boy, Vindi."

"Why Skywalker, you don't look a day older than the last time we encountered each other. You should really thank my genius for that! Hayayayaya!" he laughed with wild eyes. Vader held up the blaster and the scientist stopped, "I would not do that if I were you. I carry something that is valuable to the both of us. Shoot me and I will just take him down over the edge with me." He held his own blaster against the child's head.

Vader grinded his teeth together, but did not lower his weapon, "What did you come here for, Vindi."

"A good question my angry friend. I came to Kamino seeking that." He pointed the blaster at a cylinder shaped gadget attached to the wall, it was half the size of him, "I am sure you are wondering what it is. Well allow me to enlighten you, it is an amplifier. It was once used to enhance the cloning process so the Kaminoans could create dozens of clones at once! I plan on attaching it to my regression machine to enlarge its signal to affect an entire planet! My employer will then be so pleased with my genius and I will have enough credits to fund whatever research I desire!"

So he had an employer? Who would have the means and reason to create such a weapon?

"And why did you want to converse with me?"

"I have a proposition for you. A very good proposition. You want your son so he can, how did the boy put is, rule the galaxy with you and I need him to study so I can further understand the effects of my machine. I knew if I were to take your son and run it would only be matter of time before you found me. So here is what I suggest. If I offer you something you will let me do a little, harmless research on Skywalker junior."

"You have nothing to offer me." Vader snarled.

"That is where you are wrong. I, Dr. Nuvo Vindi, with just a microscopic bit of adjusting can make my machine regress your son's mind to match that of his current form's age." Vader stared at the man, "You could raise the child you never had the chance to. Mold his mind how you see fit."

The chance to start over…completely. Luke would stay by his side, grow up once again under his watch, and become powerful in the dark side of the force. Everything would be how it should have been.

"A child's undying trust is such a gift would you not agree?" Vindi said, tracing the blaster's barrel along the blonde's face, "And you don't have to wait. I have my brilliant invention on my ship just outside."

Vader slowly lowered the blaster, "And what you seek to do with Luke…will not harm him?"

Vindi eye's opened wide in a crazed way and he grinned, "Not at all. You may oversee all the tests if you so desire. It seems we have reached an understanding."

But Luke…growing up under his guidance, it would change him. He would grow to be someone else. Would it be worth losing the boy he had come to know and understand since the crash landing? But did he not wish to change that boy now? Why was he feeling such conflict?

"It appears we have." Vader said quietly.

"Ah good, good. To cement the agreement, I say we both dispose of our blasters."

Vader nodded. Both men carefully watched the other as each tossed their weapon over the ledge. That was an idiotic move. The man was a fool if he really thought a Sith needed to rely on a weapon to harm someone.

"Now, I suggest you hand my son over to me."

"Of course, I just have one favor to ask first. Could you use your -how would you say- special abilities to collect the amplifier from the wall there?"

Vader examined the object before he carefully walked onto the catwalk. When he was a foot away from Vindi, he faced the large cylinder and held up his hand. The object began to shake, but before it came loose Vader spun on his heel and with great speed retrieved his lightsaber from where it was hidden under his clothes. Shifting his focus of the force, he wretched Luke out of Vindi's arms and into his own open one. Igniting the ruby blade, he swiftly cut off the man's arm off before he had a chance to react.

"You are as ignorant as ever Vindi." Pulling the blade back he plunged it forward into the Faust's chest causing the man to gasp in pain, "You shall pay with your life for using my son as a test subject."

"I-I thought we-" Vindi cringed as his body shook with pain, "You did not -ngh- think I would be foolish enough to -gruh- leave m-myself unarmed around a force user."

Before Vader could blink the man pulled out a blaster with his remaining hand and clumsily fired. The laser ricocheted off the wall behind the Dark Lord and ultimately collided with one of the liquid containers, shattering it! With great hast the Dark Lord pulled the saber out of the Faust's chest and leapt backwards. The bubbling substance sprayed everywhere, including on Vindi's back causing the man to howl and fall to the ground, dropping his blaster.

A machine some of the liquid landed on began to violently spark. Before either knew it the piece of equipment caught fire and exploded shortly after. The fire seemed to jump from one machine to another. The room shook as yet another machine exploded. Somehow in the matter of a minute the room had become an inferno. Vader had to get Luke out of their before the entire room went up in a mass explosion.

Extinguishing his blade, Vader snapped his head back to Vindi when the man started to chuckle then loudly laugh, almost to the point of screaming, "This is it! When that fire climbs all the way down these walls to the central core this whole facility will go up in flames and we all will die!"

Luke stirred in his arms; they had to get out of there. He took off running out of the room, Vindi's mad laughter echoing down the halls.

"Father? Ow." Luke slowly reached for the back of his head. Vader ignored him as he concentrated fully on reaching the exit. There was a loud explosion and the lights went completely out, plunging them both into darkness. Now Luke was fully awake and gripping the front of his shirt tightly, "Father, what's happening."

The infrared lenses of his helmet would be highly useful now. Reigniting his lightsaber, the blade dully lit the area around them. They continued forward hearing several more loud bangs that shook the building.

"What's going on? Where's Vindi?"

"Dead. Now hush!"

Suddenly the area began steadily getting brighter. That was not good.

"Father!" Luke pulled himself to look over his father's shoulder, "Fire!?"

Vader could feel the heat on the back of his neck as whatever had exploded and sent a wave of fire through the corridors approached the two quickly. There was no way they could outrun that, it would maul over them in a matter of seconds! Luke lifted his hand and slammed it down. Behind him, Vader heard the sound of a blast door coming down. Luke had used the force to lower it, saving them. Another explosion shook the place causing a light fixture to crash to the floor. Vader stumbled, but regained his balance.

The whole circumstance felt very familiar. It was almost parallel to the situation when they were in the forest on Adana.

"We have almost reached the exit!" holding his wrist com up to his mouth Vader continued, "Artoo, prepare for takeoff!"

The droids voice beeped back over the speaker.

A piece of the ceiling chose that moment to cave in front of them, blocking their path. He and his son merely looked at each other before nodding in silent understanding. Both held out their hands and used the force to levitate the debris and slid underneath before releasing their hold of it.

"There it is! The way out!" Luke pointed to the exit as the Sith powered off his saber once more. Vader nearly slipped on the floor that had accumulated an inch or so of water from the storm that was happening outside.

Thunder clapped loudly in the sky as they stepped out of the facility. Vader squinted to see their ship through the sideways rain and carefully ran towards its lowering ramp, passing Vindi's ship. He then stopped and hesitated as his mind briefly wondered to the regression machine that he knew lay inside the scientist's vessel. If he collected it he could get his smartest team of researchers to engineer something that could age Luke back up. It would give great joy to Luke, but what about him?

The ground beneath them threateningly rumbled.

"Father, what are you waiting for!" Luke hollered over the waves.

Vader shook his head and hurriedly crossed the rest of the way to their ship. Leaping inside he smashed the button to close the door.

"Get us out of here now!" He yelled to the droid.

Artoo squealed and engaged the lift off sequence. The ship shook as the ground below them began to crumble. Not a second to soon the ship was sky bound. Vader took a deep breath and gave himself a moment to recline against the wall, Luke still in his grip. Both remained there in silence catching their breaths and allowing their minds to process what had just happened. More specifically he was thinking about the opportunity he had just forfeited.

"That was close." Luke said, wiping the dripping bangs out of his eyes.

"Indeed." Vader shifted his hold on Luke. Both of their clothes were drenched from their brief sprint through the rain. That would have to be rectified.

The astromech rolled over to them carrying two towels on one of its extensions. Luke smiled down at the droid, "I'm glad to see you made it out of there okay, Artoo."

"I assume you have placed the ship on auto-pilot?" he asked reaching down to take both towels. The droid whistled a yes, "Good."

"…You can put me down now, you know."

After the near close call they had had, Vader wanted to do no such thing. It was some irrational feeling he had that as long as he held the boy he could protect him. But he simply nodded and placed him on the ground, handing him one of the cloths.

Upon being placed on his feet Luke wobbled a little, but remained upright. The boy shook his head slightly which Vader raised a brow at, but said nothing about.

Both began wiping the excess water off of them.

Artoo buzzed a comment directed specifically at him. Vader listened and immediately turned towards his son with a reprimanding look.

"Your droid has informed me that you were dealt a serious hit to the back of your head. Twice."

Luke's eyes slightly widened and he shot Artoo a very nasty look.

"Turn around." He demanded folding his arms across his chest.

"It's really not that big of a deal, I've had worse. But I really want to know what I missed back there. Like what happened to Vindi?"

"Luke, do not make me repeat myself."

His son looked ready to argue, but wisely did not. Instead he turned around and sarcastically grumbled, "Thanks a lot, Artoo."

The Dark Lord kneeled down behind his child and gently began digging his hand through the blond strands until he found two large lumps that were a deep shade of purple. Luke winced as he accidently brushed against one.

Vindi deserved a more painful death.

Carefully placing a hand on the injury he drew from his anger and used the force to perform a healing technique. The healing arts had never been one of his specialties. He had improved his skills somewhat when attempting to use them to heal his damaged body years ago. An attempt which ultimately proved to be useless.

"How do you feel?" with his son's body in a more fragile state it was likely he had a concussion. His force healing would only reduce the swelling and take away some of the pain, but not completely rid Luke of the injury.

"A bit dizzy and my head is slightly achy, but otherwise I am fine." He shrugged. That explained why the boy was unsteady on his feet, "Now please tell me what happened."

Luke had absolutely no patience.

"Sit down first before you fall over. I believe you have a mild concussion, you are going to need rest."

Luke shook his head, but immediately stopped when he had to regain his balance, "I will as soon as you tell me what happened."

Vader let out a heavy sigh at the boy's stubbornness, "After Vindi captured you he met with me and tried to negotiate a deal over allowing him to study you. A deal which I declined."

He was not sure why he did not tell his son the exact details of the negotiation Vindi had been willing to make, but that seemed to satisfy his son as Luke was more interested in other matters.

"What about a way to fix me? You asked him about that right?" The boy looked at him with such intense blue eyes. What should he say? "Well?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luke stared at his father. Why was the man remaining silent? Surely his father was able to get the information out of Vindi. He had to have.

"Luke, there…there is no way to reverse the effects."

The Jedi's heart dropped as the words hit him hard. No way to reverse the effects? He was stuck in this body!

No. That was not right, he could feel it. Just as he had known his father was telling the truth back in Cloud City, he felt the force whisper the man's deceit.

Luke could not look his father in the eye as he spoke barely above a whisper, "You…you didn't try to get the information from him, did you?" Vader remained silent at the accusation.

No, his father wouldn't want him to be stuck like this forever, why would he want to keep him this way? Why would he try and deceive him? The boy shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"You lied." The words fell out of his mouth.

"You have no need to return to your normal body." Vader said simply as if it were only a minor matter, "You are to remain with me and I will train you. With my rejuvenated body I will cut down the Emperor and take his place with you at my side."

Despair was quickly being replaced by anger.

Hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, "So that's it then. After all we've been through you just want to me keep me around to turn me into some-some powerful pawn?" he was shaking now and his head was painfully pounding.

"No, you are not a mere pawn." the Sith glared.

"That's not what it seems like! I trusted you!" there was the briefest of pauses before he added much quieter, "I thought you could change."

The room went silent.

"Then you are a fool." Vader said darkly.

Luke was not sure what to say next, but he did not have to worry about it for long as his father's com started beeping.

"Sit down." He said pointing at a chair before answering the call, "This had better be important."

"Yes, my Lord, it is." Luke only barely registered the sound of Piett's voice as he leaned against the wall for support, "The Black Sun leader, Prince Xizor, is on his way to meet you to discuss the Emperor's latest project."

The room was spinning. His father lied to him.

"Tell him to wait."

Luke started making his way over to the ship's bunk room. Should he really be surprised at his father's betrayal?

"We postponed the meeting once before, but the Emperor has ordered it be held now."

He should have not been foolish enough to put his trust in Darth Vader.

Vader snarled, but relented, "I am on my way, send me your coordinates."

Luke was furious, both with Vader and himself for trusting him. He pressed the button, more forcefully than he intended, to open the door and quickly entered before the Sith could say another word to him. Artoo solemnly beeped and followed him inside. Luke could feel the Dark Lord's eyes on him as he disappeared into the room. The door swooshed shut and he made the few remaining steps to the bed, heavily pulling himself onto it. His head was aching and he felt like his anger was eating away at his insides. He could feel his wet clothes dampening the sheet, but he could not bring himself to care.

His mind would not stop asking why! Why did his father lie. Why did his father want him to remain in a child's body! Why, why, why! His rage peaking he curled a fist and slammed it down on the mattress with all the strength he could muster. There was an echoing metallic bang which made him jump. The wall across from him now had a large dent in it.

He blinked owlishly at it. Had he done that? Had his anger allowed for him to so easily warp the metallic wall unconsciously with the force? The Jedi's stomach churned; had he just used the dark side?

Yoda had warned him that anger would lead him down the path to the dark side. He had to try to calm down.

Luke took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and rested against the pillow. Hands tightly gripping the sheets beneath him, he tried to clear his mind and meditate, but Luke was too hurt, too confused, and too dizzy to be able to, so he gave up.

Not for the first time he found himself wondering why out of all the people in the galaxy, his father had to be Darth Vader. The man who's living was torturing and hunting down people. Using his sleeve, he wiped his wet eyes and sniffled. He truly had thought his father could change. After all the time they had spent together, Luke thought he had started to see the man soften slightly. Was it all an act? Was it all one big trick to lull him into believing he could actually have the family he so desired?

He felt alone. Alone and spent.

Artoo quietly beeped causing Luke to peak one glossy eye open at the droid. That's right, he wasn't completely by himself; he still had Artoo. After everything he had been through with the droid, Artoo was sort of like family. If he thought about it, his extended family didn't stop there. He had Leia, Han, Lando, Chewie, Threepio-the list went on! One of those people was in need of his help right now and the others were probably worried sick about him!

The young Jedi felt renewed hope come over him. He should put his thoughts on escaping and getting back to the people that cared about him instead of letting his despair eat away at him. He could worry about Vader later.

Luke had waited long enough. It was time to seriously start figuring a way to get back to the rebellion! Catching himself he checked to make sure his thoughts were blocked from his father's. If he wanted this to work, Vader couldn't be onto him in any way. He would have to wait for them to arrive at the Executor then wait for Vader's attention to be somewhere else.

Who was it his father was just talking about meeting with? Some prince? That was when he'd make his move with Artoo!

"Argh!" Luke's head chose that moment to spike in pain. Gripping it he squeezed his eyes shut. Right, he probably had a concussion. Rest would be best for that right now. The boy rolled his eyes, like falling asleep right now would be easy, but he knew he had to try.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vader fully concentrated on flying the ship. At least he tried to. His mind was actually occupied by the rapid events that had occurred in the past few minutes.

The look on Luke's face when he realized he had no intentions of returning him to his normal age was disturbing. He looked as though he had physically been slapped. And since that moment, there was a constant feeling of anger being transferred through their force bond.

Suddenly, Vader felt a spike in the force which was promptly followed by a muffled bang. The Dark Lord's grip on the controls tightened. He was not sure if the boy had punched a wall or done something else, but whatever it was, it had been powered by the dark side.

Vader repeated that thought in his head. His son had just used the dark side.

He was the driving force behind the anger that had pushed Luke to using it, even if just briefly. Knowing he was the cause of that made him feel…well he was not sure. Was he not supposed to be pleased by this outcome? Had this not been what he desired? This little slip was the boy's first step to joining him. What was this feeling?

Vader needed to get his mind off of his son. Everything was falling into place as it should be. Now he just had to deal with the eternally frustrating Xizor. The Falleen was a pest trying to worm his way up in the Emperor's favor. Much to the Sith's misfortune, Palpatine approved of the underlord and did not allow for Vader to rid the galaxy of him.

Vader smirked maliciously to himself; his time to overthrow the Emperor was on the horizon. He need just organize his forces. Then, once he ruled the galaxy, he would put an end to Xizor.

Yes, everything was falling into place indeed.

 **AN: Don't worry folks the story doesn't end here! I have simultaneously uploaded this story's sequel:** ** _Faith_** **. Go on my profile and find it!**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I knew I wanted to upload the last chapter and the first of its sequel in the same day so it took a lot of planning. Please let me know what your thoughts of the story! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! I am still shocked it got all the positive responses it did! Thank you all so much for making this such a joy to write! See you hopefully in the sequel!**


End file.
